


天使电台 Angel on The Radio

by destielarmyCN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大学AU：迪恩刚开始上大学，他觉得很难适应。他唯一的安慰来自于收听神秘的电台节目“天使的恶魔”。主持人被称为天使，他成了迪恩唯一的朋友，也成了他的避难所，但是他根本知道迪恩的存在。直到迪恩终于下决心，向节目打进电话，他们的关系才开始发展。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel on The Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/135003) by Seazu. 



_序章_

_“劳伦斯又迎来了一个懒洋洋的大热天。对所有渴望太阳的小蜥蜴们来说，今天很不幸是堪萨斯大学开学的日子。这意味着阴冷的阶梯教室和嗡嗡叫的教授们——尽情享受吧。在这儿，我像以往一样帮你熬过这段时光，献上一首歌……”_

一首好歌取代了这个沉静的声音，迪恩在床上翻了个身。他情不自禁地微笑起来。他喜欢这个家伙——他很有趣，音乐品味不错。只是没人知道他是谁。他是个学生，也许，他每天有两小时的空闲和周五的整个晚上来做电台。他的嗓音对广播来说极其惊艳，这是肯定的——沉静和低沉、严肃的语调结合得恰到好处，迪恩觉得他好像马上就要对话筒吐露一桩阴谋。

 

他觉得很难安顿下来，而他还是大一新生呢，仅仅开学几天而已。但是这个清脆的声音和超棒的曲调是他生活中的亮点。他从来就不喜欢上学，但他妈妈鼓励他充分发掘自己的能力。他只能参照萨米——他们骄傲和欢乐的来源——之前滔滔不绝谈论的内容来做计划。萨姆的五年计划（稍稍地变换一下课程）已经变成了迪恩的五年计划。因此，他现在在堪萨斯大学学习机械工程，这样一来，他可能会重回修车的路子。

但是他喜欢这样，他喜欢机械。它们很简单，可以预测。不像人类。他本身不善交际，确实他体格健壮而且十分英俊（虽说不善交际，他泡妞的时候可是所向无敌。）所以他跟普通的“不合群者”或者“怪咖”也不一样，但是他不适应长期的互相接触，这让融入新环境对他而言更加艰难。

而且这是他收听这个节目的原因，一个大学电台，让他感觉稍微好一些。那个谜一般的电台主持人——天使，他会接听任何的电台来电。来电的人都把他的节目称作“天使的恶魔”。他有点不得其意——他不知道“天使”是虔诚的教徒还是一个书籍爱好者。虽然迪恩对这两者都所知甚少。但是这并没有阻止他想象，如果这家伙是他朋友会怎样。他感觉自己像一个被自己最爱的偶像迷住的青春期女孩。但是他仍然感觉这是不同的，因为他只是想要一个朋友。

很多次，迪恩发现自己对着广播里的天使讲话，赞同他的观点，为他的笑话捧腹大笑，独自哼唱着他放的歌。即使这只是一段单向的友谊，他仍然把天使视为他的朋友。

但是有时候他会好奇，如果见到他的人，事情是否会有所改变。他会是一个完全不一样的人吗？如果他了解迪恩，他会觉得迪恩是个脑残粉然后嘲笑他吗？

这首歌唱完了，迪恩调整了一下耳机，重新躺在床上，也许天使不了解他会更好。

 

第一章 麻烦

迪恩和他的室友相处的并不愉快。

他是个混蛋。

 ** _真正的_** 混蛋。

他们所做的个性测试结果相似，于是他们成了室友，对此迪恩实在没法抱怨什么，因为就他所知道的米迦勒·米尔顿来看，他俩出奇得相像——但是这并不妨碍他是一个让人讨厌的家伙。米迦勒是那些顶尖体育社团的一员，他们中的每一个都是极其出色的；他参加基督教会，同时也在橄榄球队里；他的藏书就算是迪恩也觉得印象深刻。他是个聪明的家伙，一个好人，但也是个不折不扣的混蛋。

他是典型的两面派，一个混蛋却没有任何的不良记录，在重要的人面前表现得无可指摘；和那些处于弱势地位的人单独相处的时候，却会折磨他们。可笑的是没有人相信他如此叫人讨厌。该死的，迪恩第一次看到米迦勒的转变时十分的惊讶，对于人的性格他向来看得很准。有那么一瞬，仅仅只是一瞬，恩以为自己运气不错，有一个通情达理的室友。事实截然相反。

最糟糕的是，米迦勒所做的那些违反规则的勾当，他要你绝口不提，但如果你在他周围做了同样的事情，那就会成为他用来扭曲你意志而讨价还价的筹码。那很可怕，犹如折磨。因为，即便大学禁酒，当迪恩偷偷带着啤酒回到房间时，他仍然期望室友能够对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。事实依旧截然相反。

 _“我会说‘希望你能喜欢它’，但凡是听这个节目的人是没有可能不喜欢这首歌的，我知道你爱它_ _......_ _”_

迪恩把头枕在被子上闭着眼睛，把注意力集中在天使那活泼迷人的嗓音里，幻想可以借此短暂地逃离现实。他在功课上很努力，但保持低调。只是觉得上课时的孤单有时难以忍受，肩上必须一刻不停地负担课业压力已经够困难了，有一个混账室友也好不到哪儿去，而迪恩必须同时应对这两件事。上帝知道他没法告诉玛丽这些——她会担心并尝试着把他从低落的情绪里拉出来，或者怂恿他待在家里，迪恩不能这么做，他要证明自己可以独立并且不会把事情搞的一团糟。而他也绝对不能告诉约翰，他实在受不了父亲眼里失望的神情。唯一可以依靠的就是萨姆了，但是他不想毁了宝贝弟弟对于大学生活的美好愿景。可他知道萨米能在这样的环境里过得很好，无论弟弟去到哪里他始终做得到。

前额突然的疼痛把迪恩从他乱七八糟的思绪拉了回来，他缓缓躺平身子睁开眼，有点昏昏沉沉地看到米迦勒站在他旁边，手的姿势无疑表明就是他弹了迪恩的额头。他的嘴动着但迪恩满脑子被天使的声音充斥。及其不情愿地，他扯下耳机瞪着另一个人，“干嘛？”

米迦勒瞪了回来，不屑的目光从半垂着眼皮的眼睛里泄露出来，他拿手扒拉了两下深色的头发，“除了躺在那里听这个你就没有更好的事情做了？”他重复，因为第一次被无视而大为恼火。他 ** _讨厌_** 重复自己。

“比如？”

米迦勒耸了耸肩退回到自己的那头房间，“我真的不在乎，有人要来找我，所以——”他用面对大人物才会用的沉静的调调说着，暂停了一会，但很快地，当他翘起大拇指指了指门的时候语调变得令人讨厌，“你为什么不出去走走呢。”

迪恩转了转眼睛，带着挑衅的表情不情愿地从床上挪下来，披上皮夹克。他把米迦勒一个人留在房间，重新塞上了耳机，在离开的时候嘴里嘟囔着“这也是我的房间”。不幸的，天使电台刚刚结束。迪恩一边诅咒着米迦勒，一边离开大楼隐进夜色里。独自地。

他随便走着，任由双脚带着自己，迪恩没有认真地想过要去哪里。在耳边的声音太嘈杂，甚至有些刺耳，但音乐并不算太糟。当他最终停下来的时候他明白过来，在这儿的时候他总是有点紧张：那是公园里一条被树木环绕的小径。背靠着树身子滑到在地上，迪恩叹了口气。他需要在这里呆上几个小时，直到米迦勒“娱乐完”他的同伴。

迪恩从来没有见过那个女生，他们从没有遇到过。米迦勒似乎对于保持现状十分满意。他从不谈论她，从来都没有泄露过一丝有关他们会面的事——而且他每次被赶出来的时候，那个被爱征服的俘虏可能都不一样呢。他怎么会知道？米迦勒是个很注重隐私的人，他能够把生活中的事清晰地分类，把每件小事都仔细地分开——尽管迪恩如此讨厌米迦勒，他也不得不承认佩服。他从来没办法把生活的细枝末节梳理得如此清晰。

 _“电台那边的_ _听众朋友，你们好！我是，将要用欢脱汤姆极具迷惑性的音乐混乱你的思维，在接下去的两个小时里_ _......_ _”_

迪恩把手腕抬到跟前看了看时间，那将是个漫长的夜晚。


	2. 暗自打算

_“过去的一周很是漫长啊，小恶魔们，希望我能用经典摇滚乐来好好整治一下这段苦日子。我知道，我知道——我履行了职责而且干的还不错。不用谢我啦。”_  
一只手拍在了课桌上，迪恩猛地睁开双眼。他的导师站在他面前。他不情不愿地扯下耳机。  
“我招你无聊了吗，孩子？”他问话的语气很是恼火。好吧，他搞砸了。他本来是不想引起任何注意的，保持隐形状态，他觉得如果讲师和教授一整年都不找他谈话，那就没问题。已经过去几个礼拜了，而且他成功地避免了遭到说教，他一直按时完成并上交作业。他没有引起任何注意。他从来都不是最聪明的孩子，所以他也没指望有多大成就，他一直都专注于及格，一个过得去成绩让他撑过这几年就行了。但是现在，辛格先生怒气冲冲地站在他面前，而他也不太清楚怎么办才好。  
周围几个学生转过头看着他，意识到他们之前都没听过他开口讲话——可能都没注意到他的存在。他终于挤出一句：“没有，先生。”  
老师摇摇头，指了指他的耳机，“这玩意到底有什么好的？”  
“就是学校电台而已，”他耸耸肩说道。他的声音变得很轻，仿佛幽魂一般，“天使的恶魔。”  
辛格先生翻了翻白眼，粗暴地说了一句“我知道了”，转身离开了。迪恩知道自己脱离了危险，松了口气，但是这次遭遇驱散了之前他的隐形迷雾。课程上仅有的三个女生围到了他身边，带着了然的微笑倾过身子，一个姑娘问道：“你也听天使嘛？”她的语气几近崇敬，其实这种情感都已经满到溢出来了。他以前从未想过天使可能会很受欢迎，但是这也有道理。如果他能觉察到他的声音和节目能有多美妙、多引人入迷，那么其他人肯定也可以。  
他心中的好奇占了主动，他点点头说道：“你很了解他吗？”  
姑娘们靠在一起，轻声笑起来——这真是太吓人了，因为她们其实不是那种最娇羞的姑娘，尤其是她们还在学这门课。但是她们重新坐好了以后，之前那个姑娘继续说道：“我们当然不知道他是谁了——但是有很多流言，他在大一那年从海盗电台起家。他侵入大学电台信号，占领了节目，就从他的卧室。转过来收听他的节目的人太多了，于是那就成了当时最流行的节目，最后他们终于给他的版块腾了时间，他就正式成了团队里的一员，但是没人知道他的真实身份，他还是在家工作。他真是太神秘了。”她们又开始轻笑。他微笑着点头。  
她们又开始自顾自地聊了起来，内容都没什么重要的，就是少女赞叹他有多梦幻之类的，然后又聊起了其他的。他忙着思考刚才听到的话。他觉得这实在是很让人惊奇，“天使”肯定有一大群忠实拥趸，能使大学电台都屈服了，分给他一个版块。这绝对让事态变得更加错综复杂。他把耳机塞回去，听见节目的结尾。  
_“还有别忘了，亲爱的，今晚的热线时间……”_  
迪恩从未打进去过，但是他绝对想过这件事。他想知道“天使”真的应答他会是什么样的感觉。当他一直以来都习惯于那个不回应的声音，就这样做着白日梦，想象他们会一起做些什么，出去玩，聊天，看电影，听音乐。在他心中，“天使”是他完美的朋友。但毫无疑问的是，他们的性格可能不太互补，但是他很知足。其实他们也没有可能很快成为最好的朋友——或者永远也不会。  
他重重地吞咽着，努力将目光保持在辛格先生身上，为了自己好。没准今晚他可以突破固有模式，真的给他打电话呢。如果他有个人的空间——何乐而不为？有什么不可以的呢？米迦勒今晚应该去参加运动俱乐部了，或者是去什么领袖之家的狗屎。甚至还有可能是去约会。他悄悄微笑起来，来回琢磨这个想法，这绝对是让他有了点盼头。  
然后他又开始幻想他应该对“谜之天使”说点什么。


	3. 罪恶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：本章涵盖了些有关性的描写，真的只是没有细节的手淫而已。是哒，我写到这了，希望你们喜欢！并且让我知道~我特别想知道你们对这篇作品的意见。

“ _我不确定婚姻适合我们，听众朋友。我非常确定我们从未见过面，所以你不知道我总是惹人生气啊——而且我也被众人称为卧室里的大麻烦，我可觉得你接受不了这挑战。哎呀，总之不可能啦……_ ”听众她还没来得及发难，电话就被切断了，而天使低沉又有点像被呛住的笑声传进迪恩耳中，如同天籁一般。

他直挺挺地坐在床上，紧张地握着手机。如他所想的一样，米迦勒离开了，他现在真正地开始考虑打电话给天使电台。号码已经在他的手机屏幕上就等着被拨出去了，他只要像个男人一样按下去就可以了。不过当然了，说总比做简单。

他深深呼一口气让自己平静些，然后终于用一根颤抖的手指按下拨号键。他拉下一只耳机，把手机放在耳边来听清些。随着每一声铃声响起，他的心跳都越发快起来。从另一只耳中他可以听到天使还在讲话。接着他的声音从另一只耳中传来：“ _感谢您的来电，小恶魔，请等一下。_ ”他没注意，他还咬着嘴唇，伤口都开始流出血液了。在他等候接听时一首熟悉的歌曲播放起来。他几乎呼吸不来，胃里也像是翻滚着——他怎么就这么紧张呢？

 “ _好吧，看来我又要一通电话，希望这次不是想和我结婚的，或是想和我生孩子的……您好？_ ”

_喔天哪，是他。_

他立刻扯下另一只耳朵里的耳机，对着手机开始说话，他的声音比自己想象里颤抖地还要厉害：“抱歉让你失望了，我也是来请求你和我结婚的。”他说完，紧张地轻笑几声。

他脑袋有点飘乎乎的，这似乎太超乎想象了，他没想到自己真的这么做了。

 “ _这次是个男的啊？有意思——至少孩子这件事是不用讨论了，_ ”他停下了几秒，大概是在思考，但他低沉的语调里深藏着快乐：“ _那么，神秘男，你的名字是什么？_ ”

迪恩吞咽了下：“你告诉我你的，我就告诉你我的。”他交谈越来越自信。

_“不错的尝试，还是叫我天使吧。”_

他挑起眉，回嘴道：“既然这样的话，叫我恶魔吧。”

电话那一边又传来那种像是被呛住的笑声，这让迪恩的脚趾蜷曲起来：“ _这样很公平，恶魔。那么你是来让我堕落的，还是真的有事要问？_ ”

他犹豫了一小会儿，接着他清了清喉咙：“我在想……为什么把一切都保密呢？”

电话那头陷入了沉默，接着天使的声音轻轻地随着呼吸发出来：“ _你是指没人知道我真实身份的这件事吗？_ ”

 “非常对。”

 “ _我只是个电台节目主持人而已，恶魔，你为什么有兴趣知道我生活的确切细节呢？_ ”

这问题让他防不胜防，但他还是持续追问道：“你为什么觉得有必要藏着掖着呢？”

 “ _超级英雄们都有秘密身份，为什么我不能有？_ ”

迪恩轻笑起来：“因为你没有任何超能力，你也不是每天拯救世界。” _只救了我而已_ 。

_“谁说我没有的？”_

 “说的也是哦。”

_“来吧，告诉我，你为什么想知道？”_

尽管天使看不到，他还是习惯性地耸耸肩：“我觉得你应该会是个很酷的人，”他再次清了清喉咙让自己的声音听起来不那么多愁善感，然而并没有什么改善，“我只是觉得如果我在真实世界里认识你，我们可能会成为朋友。”

 “ _这样啊，恶魔，也许我们是朋友，只是你还不知道而已。_ ”

迪恩苦笑起来：“我高度怀疑你所说的真实性。”

 “ _为什么？_ ”

 “因为我在这没有任何朋友，天使。”

沉默再次蔓延，迪恩发现话题走向有点灰暗起来。“ _冒着听起来像是知心姐姐的危险，（我还是得告诉你）别放弃，总有一天你会找到朋友。只要你觉得可能，也许有一天你会遇到我，而我们能成为朋友。_ ”

 “也许吧，”迪恩若有所思地慢吞吞说，“抱歉。”

“ _不要道歉，小恶魔，希望你能再次打来。我很享受我们之间的谈话。_ ”

接着电话挂断了。他立刻塞上耳机听节目的最后几分钟。他还是难以置信，他居然同天使通了话，而那个男人也回复了他——尽管谈话后来变得有点尴尬，但他还是说出了所有他想说的话，他认为自己还是（大部分）留下了好的印象……再回想起来，他意识到天使让他再次打回去。这很好，不是吗？天使从来没有对任何来电的人这么说过。

 “ _谢谢那些来电的人，和那些就这么懒洋洋地听着而不抽时间打电话来的人。恶魔们——和我的小恶魔——晚安，再会。_ ”

 “我的小恶魔”——是指他吗？

迪恩的呼吸有点卡在喉咙里，接着他微笑着听天使的声音消失在最后的一首歌里：外乡人，请记住今晚。他强迫自己不要过度解读这首歌。但不管怎样，从根本上来说这就是首性爱之歌——他为什么不能这么理解呢？

一曲毕，他拉下耳机关掉了它，按灭灯并努力想睡着，但他依然在为天使带给他的快乐而哼唱。

迪恩第二天早晨醒来，立刻想起昨晚发生的事。他只想与那个人成为朋友而已，他们之间的一场谈话不应该对他有那么深的影响，然而这件事却持续在他脑中滚动。他不理解为什么自己在天使电台开始时会那么兴奋，为什么他的声音让他战栗，为什么他对他那么着迷——他只能想到是因为孤独，因为他觉得自己很孤独，而又把所有的希望放在这个男人身上，所以他才那么渴望他。

但他突然想起来自己曾经也有过这样的感觉，对象是他二年级时遇到的一个女孩。几年后他才明白她是他的初恋，当时他对她迷恋极了。在他滔滔不绝地讲那个女孩——辛迪——好几天后，玛丽意识到了这件事。是他的妈妈教导他通过送礼物和展示友好，才能更成功地吸引她的注意力，而不是揪她的辫子或往她后脑勺扔纸团。也许就是玛丽的影响，才让他现在这么容易就能把到妹。

但是大学就完全是另一个境地了，他碰见女孩只有和他同课程的那三个，而对她们下手就完全违背了他的“低调”原则。再加上他从不去别的地方，也没有朋友拉他出去，他也遇不上别的什么人了。他天生就是个性格很内向的人，没有朋友们的支持，没法一开始给别人留下深刻印象，也没处求助，他觉得就像陷入深海之中。

他对天使的感觉，和对辛迪一样，这是很说不通的。他怎么会对迷恋 _男人_ 呢？他对男性没有奇怪的癖好，除却友谊之外，他对男人一点都没兴趣。他呻吟着坐起身，把这些想法丢到一边——大早上的想这么难的问题也太早了。

他走向他们的浴室，锁上背后的门。他觉得自己的晨勃可和这件事无关。这怎么会——这是经常发生的事，而与天使通话可不是。他脱光衣服，决定在洗澡的同时把它解决。

他熟练地触摸自己，在脑海里营造出他最爱的幻想——莉亚公主穿着金色的比基尼，再加上两个金发的奴隶女孩。水流冲刷着他，而他继续着手上的动作，幻想也进一步变化。但他还是在想自己可能对天使有感觉，没法赶走这个让他烦恼的想法。他肯定是异性恋，而且无论如何也不会对男人有兴趣，先把这放在一边，谁会爱上一个声音啊？尽管那声音是那么厚重低沉，像混凝土搅拌机里的砂砾一样粗哑，但又是那么柔软平滑像流水，就像滴下的蜂蜜一样。

高潮来临时他失去了所有思考的能力，一边微微呻吟，一边靠着墙砖射空自己。他贴靠背后的墙上，平静下来后他睁开眼，意识到自己刚刚想着天使撸了一发。好吧，至少是想着他的声音。这是不是一团糟了？

他用力吞咽了一下，用清理淋浴间来转移思绪，最后再洗干净自己。

是的，情况不妙，而且这对他内心的混乱一点帮助都没有。


	4. 好心人

迪恩把肩上的背包带紧了紧，开始往自己的住处走。

他胸前紧抓着一个棕色纸袋，里面装着杂货店一游的证据。他已经注意到那烟有好一阵了，却十分犹豫，不知道应该假装没看到，还是费些功夫帮忙检查一下那辆冒烟的车。

那个小妞正趴在车前盖里，检查有什么地方出了问题，他情不自禁地欣赏起她的翘臀——他怎么会不欣赏，毕竟他是一个笔直的汉子。

他咬了一会儿唇，犹豫了一下，然后决定穿过街道走向女孩和她的车。他清了清喉咙，往她身后靠近了些，好让她听见他说话:“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

一开始她看上去吓了一跳，但当她转身之后脸上却带着骄傲的假笑，“我知道我在做什么，迪恩。”

“乔?”迪恩对着那张熟悉的脸惊讶地说。

“当然是我，笨蛋，”她说着眨了个飞眼，把油腻腻的手往工装短裤上擦了擦。

他笑了起来，再次见到老朋友让他很开心——即使只是几个月没见，但却像有一辈子那么长似的。在他们一起上高中的时候，乔对他而言就像一个小妹妹，只有她对车的了解和对音乐的品味能够比得上他。

他经常想，如果他们不是这么亲密的朋友关系，她也许会是他最完美的女朋友。不过说来，他在拥有一个稳定女友的记录上可不怎么好，他可不想因为约她出去而毁了他们之间的一切，尤其是他们可能一个月内就关系破裂。

他朝这辆车侧了侧头，“你什么时候拿到这辆车的啊?”

他问道，心里清楚乔并没有一辆属于她自己的车——或者说直到他离开之前一直没有——以前她需要去哪里时用她父母的车就行。

她不耐烦地摆了摆手，“这不是我的，是另一个家伙的——他去叫拖车或别的什么来，而我正努力把他修好。”

迪恩皱了会儿眉然后点点头，一个男的找女的帮忙修车这事儿并不常见，但是凭他对乔的了解，他觉得这家伙别无他选。

他微微一笑，把他装满了补给的包扔在车边上，然后用屁股把她挤到一边，好仔细看看，“你有什么发现，散热器报废了?”他通过一股烟味猜测道。

“管子坏了，”她答道，从他身侧凑过来指出这一点。

他点了点头，把手伸进他的背包里摸出一卷胶带。他用牙咬下一截，然后把管子尽可能地包好。这虽然不能撑多久，但至少不会立刻就坏掉了。

迪恩拍了拍手，从车边往后退了几步，“那家伙究竟是谁，你认识他?”他问道，打开引擎盖的闩扣把它砰地合上。

“我不认识他，他只是正好有了点麻烦，他叫——”乔突然止住了话头，原来就当迪恩关上车盖的时候，他瞥见一个男人就站在他几步远的位置。

对方礼貌地对他们点了点头。“好吧，那就是他。”乔补充道，陈述着一个显而易见的事实。

“好，”迪恩说着走近几步伸出了手，意识到自己的手满是脏污后又抱歉地垂下来，“不好意思，”他轻轻笑了一声，另一个人耸耸肩弯了弯唇。

“我看见乔在这儿，然后我觉得能帮上忙，我叫迪恩。”

“又不是我需要你的帮助，”乔插了句嘴。

“管子已经修补过了，应该可以撑到你去汽车修理厂，但要是能叫上一辆拖车来的话就更好了。”

那男的点点头像是说了一句“嗯”，迪恩微微皱了皱眉。他看上去不像是那么健谈的人，他看上去像是在盯着什么，于是迪恩没再理会他，转而面对乔，

“很高兴再次见到你，有空了顺便过来看看，我很想你。”他揉揉她的头发，并不在意手上的油污，反正她也不会太在意，即使这的确弄乱了她的金发，令她不得不对着车窗整理好。他之前已经见她无数次这么做了。

“你确定不是你太忙了么，大学生?”她调侃着，用手肘开玩笑地撞了撞他。另一个家伙似乎在他们身后弄出了一点动静，但迪恩并没有回头。

“当然不，你就像我最好的朋友，我还在惊讶你没早点闯我家门呢。”

“那就把这算上。”

迪恩笑着捡起他的包。在一些简短的告别后他就上路了，除了身上脏了一点儿和脸上挂着的大大的微笑之外，就像什么都没发生一样。

那天下午晚些时候，迪恩在床上翘着二郎腿，正心不在焉地翻着练习册和笔记，他的耳朵里早就塞好了耳机，等着天使秀开始。

很显然原本的电台时间表出现了一些波折，他没能明白——之前的节目已经超了好几分钟了。他猜测这是否意味着整个时间表都要推后，或者只是说“天使的恶魔们”会被剪短。

_“_ _很抱歉，让我的小恶魔们不得不忍受着多听了一些史蒂夫秀——但我来了。”_

迪恩微笑起来，再次听到天使的声音，让他打心底松了一口气。他爱那种感觉，而且似乎每一次都变得更加强烈。

这让他的忧虑又一次浮出水面，他有可能真的渐渐喜欢上了这个天使。更糟糕的是，他甚至不知道他长的什么样子，这只是个声音而已。他就因为一些他谈论的观点，还有他的声音就坠入了爱河。

是有可能坠入爱河。

那很重要。因为就现在而言，他只是在假设这种感觉的来源，是他强烈渴望那个男人陪伴。

他之前从没对其他男的有过感觉，并且他也不想。再说他也不愿意把他的感觉复杂化或者贴上什么标签，他只是因为这段经历带来的愉悦而感到幸福。

他知道听着天使的声音令他快乐。这就是现在最重要的事了。


	5. 白日梦

“你今晚还得滚出去，我约了——”

“同伴，行，好。”迪恩帮他说完，为了米迦勒的麻烦事受了他一记眼刀。

“很好。”

今晚有天使的晚间节目，也许他能更早一些去他的角落里，安安静静地听节目，再打一次电话。他笑了起来，不错——他喜欢这主意。米迦勒的手猛地拍了一下他的后脑勺，“收起你脸上那个蠢样，说真的，你真是个白痴。”

迪恩瞪了一眼米迦勒，转而开始收拾东西，为了他的午夜闲逛做准备。

————————————————————————

_“如果我没有猜错的话，你听起来像我的小恶魔。”_

“你猜得没错。”

_“真是荣幸之至。”_

“我的室友又把我撵出来了，这样他才能’跟同伴愉快玩耍’。”他嗤之以鼻。

_“我明白了，你可不太走运啊。”（draw the short end of that straw，俚语，原意为抽到短稻草，指运气不佳）_

“在外面待着比在里面强。”

_“说得也对——交朋友这事进行的怎么样啦？”_

迪恩停住了，闪过了一丝微笑，“我前几天遇到了我中学时期的朋友，她告诉我，如果有机会，她会抽空过来玩玩。这挺棒的。”

_“我打赌一定不错。”_

迪恩低声笑了，“说起来，你现在能有空出来玩一会儿吗？反正我接下来的几小时也是无家可归？”

_“想得美，小恶魔，我已经有自己的计划了。也许下次可以。”_

“我记住你这句话了。”

_“那么在摆脱了室友的恶行后，我的小恶魔会藏在哪里呢？”_

迪恩在回答之前咬了咬嘴唇，“在我的私人天堂里。即使恶魔也有他们的秘密。”

他轻笑——每次他这样笑都会使迪恩不寒而栗，“ _好吧，恶魔，我不再打听了……抱歉我结束了谈话，但我们的节目接近了尾声。”_

当电话挂断以后，迪恩摘下耳机，因为天使的节目结束语而微笑， _“我希望你今夜不会太孤单，我的小恶魔。”_

他向后倚靠树干，闭上双眼，用他的夹克把自己裹紧，他也是这么希望的——而且希望时间能过的快些。

他与天使的谈话——现在每周五晚上的通话时刻——已经不那么紧张兮兮的了。他期望能与这个男人进行实质上的交流。不可思议的是，天使似乎真的对他感兴趣。或许对他来说真正聊一聊，要比那些得小妞害相思好一些（虽然也好不到哪去）。他因为生活中的这份兴趣而心存感激，无论是否发自真心，因为这比一无所有要好很多。就这么一会儿，让他相信天使真的在乎他，就像他在乎天使一样多。

或许他还真能在学生电台节目里通过愚蠢的通话找到一段友情呢。这有可能，是吧？

不管怎样，他都可以幻想吧。

他正做着美梦呢。

栩栩如生。

梦中的男人没有面孔，只有一个声音。没有可以辨别的特征——或者他醒来的时候什么也不记得了。那些可不是什么纯真的梦。但他把这些梦锁了起来，和其余每个奇怪的想法一起——那些在他乱糟糟的脑袋里挣扎浮沉的想法。

他甩了甩脑袋，打量着四周。这里除了寂静，还是寂静。它压迫着他的耳朵，这寂静几乎令他窒息。他忍不住感激拂过树间的微风，令树叶飒飒作响，以此减轻那些紧迫感。将要入冬了，接下来他要如何打发时间呢？他只得为了他不想看的电影或不想混的酒吧付钱。他真是厌恶米迦勒。

他好奇如果他领某人回来——领一个妹子——那个人渣会不会也对他以礼相待。或者他是不是就嬉皮笑脸地坐在那，直到那个姑娘觉得别扭自己走掉。他发誓，如果这样的一天真的到来——或这种事真的发生了，他会毫不犹豫地猛揍那张自鸣得意的脸。


	6. 介绍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：嘿大伙儿，圣诞快乐以及——如果你们能留个言我就更爱你们啦，或者告诉我你们想看到这故事怎样的走向，我的灵感所剩无几了，然而...既然这是我写给你们看的，能（从回复中）了解你们的想法是件很赞的事儿，它们能点亮我一整天的好心情~好吧，请尽情享受。这真的只是个开始！

就一个人住而言，不得不自己出门采购是迪恩最讨厌的事情。另一件当然是得自己打扫做清洁了。但购物和做饭真是非常烦人，特别在现在这种情况下。

他又一次从杂货店艰难跋涉回到了自己的住处。

他正在整理那些可笑的购物纸袋和挂在一边肩膀上的背包，里面装着他大学的课本、笔记本、练习册、笔还有钱包。

就在迪恩快要完成的时候，他听见了一阵不祥的撕裂声——其中一个袋子裂开了，里面的东西散得满大街都是。

幸运的是，街上的车辆并不多，这样他能够没费多大事，尽快捡回那些滚到街道上的罐头。

他一边诅咒着一边查看损失情况，想要重新把东西装回到剩下的纸袋和背包里。一时间，他并没有意识到一辆车停在了他身后。

 “嘿，需要搭把手吗？”有人问道。

他头也不回地一挥手拒绝了，“没事的，伙计，我能应付。”

“来吧，我可以载你一程，我也只能帮你这个了。”

迪恩最终皱着眉转过身看向那辆车，原来是那辆上星期他帮乔修过的。他很快认出了司机，吞咽了一下，低头看着杂七杂八的东西，勉强点了点头，“你确定？”

 “当然，坐进来然后指路就行了。”

他不禁注意到这家伙的声音有多奇怪，他的嗓音再低一些就会显得做作而白痴，就像他得了一场重感冒或者吸入过量氦气一样——难怪他们第一次见的时候没说话。

他穿着随意，甚至看起来有点邋遢，匆忙一瞥可不够迪恩判断他的年龄——但从他观察到的来看，迪恩基本肯定他是个学生。所以他才这么相信他不是什么在街边拐走小孩的变态。

他仓促地把东西抱拢在一起，坐进了前面。

“迪恩，对吧？”他说着看了过来，迪恩点了点头作为回应。

 “我上次没能知道你的名字，”迪恩暗示道，没能阻止他声音里透出的好奇。

那人笑了，把车开了出去，开始向迪恩走去的方向行驶。“对，你不知道，对吧？”

迪恩面无表情地盯着他，“你真的不想告诉我你的名字？”

 “你需要知道么？”

 “我……并不，”他说着，眉头慢慢皱起来，“但，你知道我的。”

 “没错，但也许我的名字比你的更有价值，所以这并不是个公平交易。”

 “等等，什么？”

 “该往哪开了?”

迪恩沮丧地哼了一声，砰地倒进靠背，除了为他指路，再不说一句话了。那人似乎自顾自地暗自发笑，显然是觉得迪恩生气的样子有意思。这让他更加沮丧和恼火。

 “这是我住的地方，”迪恩说，对方哼了一声，他看向他，“什么？”

 “嗯?没什么，”他心不在焉地回答。

 “随便你，”他开始把东西拢到一起用胳膊抱着，然后费力打开车门出来。

 “谢了，我们两清。”他因为被捉弄了，语气仍然很生硬，但是另一个声音传来，让他停住了下车的动作。

他转过来，俯身看向车内，“抱歉?”他不禁注意到，对方的表情里混杂了一丝担忧，这让迪恩感到困惑，但他站在原地无动于衷，假装没有注意到。

 “卡斯，”他眼带笑意地说，“我的名字是卡斯。”


	7. 对抗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：抱歉过了这么久才更新，因为思路不太明晰，一直到现在才决定要怎么发展下去。不管怎么说，新年快乐，还有同往常一样我真的非常感谢你们的评论，它们是让我坚持下去的动力，并且当我在收件箱里看到它们时真的超开心。

 “之前我帮了他修好了车，后来有天他就顺路送我回宿舍了。”

_“哦，是吗？他怎么样？像是一个有可能发展的新朋友吗？”_

“我不知道，他看起来有点怪怪的。”

天使轻笑了笑， _“要饭的就别挑肥拣瘦了。”_

“啊，是啊，还真是谢谢了。”

迪恩为他和天使现在能交谈自如而惊叹不已。就像天使真的在庇护他一样。他现在觉得不怎么紧张，但听到他声音时那种激动到眩晕的感觉仍在，并且在他们真正聊起天的时候变得更强烈了，现在他正处于天使深夜独档，感受就是这样。

_“你知道我说的是对的。”_

“恩，好吧，其实没什么区别，我现在只知道了他怪里怪气的名字，其他的什么都不知道了。”

_“如果他的名字古怪，不就让他更容易被找到了吗。”_

“好吧，我是有点疯狂，但我想我还不至于要到跟踪别人的程度，”迪恩笑了笑。

_“有道理，小恶魔，但当你最终跨过这条底线时，我可不会感到惊讶。”_

 

 

“好的，到时候我去车站找你。”

“棒极了，一会儿见！”

迪恩合上了电话，将它滑到口袋里，套了件夹克然后出门了。他为这一刻等得太久了，所以他很高兴一切终于要成真了。他们花了不少时间做准备工作，商量了很久，腾出日程，确定公交车时间和要做的事——但这都很值得。并且他知道，当他走向车站去见朋友时，所有人都能从他拍在脸上的露齿笑容看出这一点。

确实，现在有点儿晚了，但那也只是说他们得一同消磨整个晚上——他们也不是没为这种情况做准备。

他快到车站时看见那辆公交车开走了，也就是说他的朋友应该已经到了，正等着他。这加深了他饱含期待的笑颜。但他听见慌乱的声音呼喊着他名字，立刻褪尽了笑容，一脸担忧地冲向车站。

“乔！”

他总是很佩服乔能照顾好自己，但就算是他，在面对骚扰乔的两个混蛋时也不是那么容易挣脱的。他想都没想，就冲上前将其中一人撞到一边，把被压在墙上的乔解救出来。

他听见她欣慰地喊着他的名字，但他不敢转过头去看她，因为如果他看见了哪怕是一丝的脆弱的话，他都会受不了的。

“你怎么不挑个和你差不多的人打？”他一说完就后悔选择了这句老套的台词。  
其中一人高些，看起来瘦长结实并且脾气不怎么好，一双暗色的眼睛和脏乱的络腮胡子使他看着比实际年龄更老。另一个稍矮些，并且更胖，有着一双湛蓝色的眼睛和短头发。

“哦，看啊扎克，白马王子来解救落难的少女了，”那个高个的如此说，迪恩发誓他那沙哑的声音听起来有点英国腔。

“是的，谢了，阿尔，我看到了。”被迪恩撞到一边的那个面无表情地回应道。

“操蛋，”迪恩低声咒骂着，没等那两人废话完就摇晃着冲向距他近些的高个儿，随后是扎克。挥舞的拳头，脚踢和其他下三滥的把戏，最终迪恩仍旧保持直立，流着血大口喘着气。另两人也是以糟糕的状态逃走了——一边发誓他们还会回来的，就和火箭队没什么两样。

迪恩看着他们走远了，才让自己倒着跪在地上。他觉得浑身上下哪都疼；他倒也不是那种毫无打架经验的人——他可是一个机修师的儿子，还有一个总受欺负的弟弟。但阿尔和扎克的小伎俩却是让他吃了不少亏。迪恩一动不动，仍感到十分愤怒，直到他看到乔的的眼睛，看见她靠着墙蜷缩着。他努力撑起身子，跌跌撞撞地走了过去，一只手揽住了蹲在那儿的金发小人儿的肩膀，“我很抱歉，乔。”他轻声说道，声音带上一丝颤抖，“你还好吗？他们伤着你没？我向上帝发誓要找到他们把他们都撕——”

“没事的，迪恩，”她说，那声音太轻了，让迪恩一下子不知道说什么好。她从来都没听起来如此低落过。他想要让她的头靠向自己，震惊地发现她在抽泣，脸上布满泪痕，而且她的鼻子还在不停流血。

“他们还打你了？”如果不是竭力压抑的话，他简直无法隐藏他声音里的怒气。

“他们想抢劫我......我猜我真得接受你的建议去学打架了。”她说着，勉力笑了笑，却更像是声抽噎。

他现在只想找到那两个碰了他朋友的混蛋，把他们彻底消灭掉，但他知道他得先照顾好乔。他站了起来，拉着乔一起——尽管他的手现在疼得难以忍受。“来吧，”他轻声说到，带着她回了宿舍。谁也没有开口说话。

迪恩害怕他脑内翻滚的愤怒情绪倾泻而出，会让乔更加沮丧。所以他把她安放在厕所的马桶上，替她擦干净脸。她看起来不想说话。无论那些混蛋做了什么，都给她留下了深深的创伤。他能想象到那有多恐怖，独自一人陷入那样的险境。他们可能将对她做任何事。他很庆幸自己及时赶到，庆幸他有能力去制止那种事的发生。

但当他同样身临险境的时候谁会去照顾他呢。

“会咬人的狗不叫啊。”米迦勒挂着一脸假笑如此说着，斜倚着浴室的门。“谁能想到你竟然喜欢 _这样_ 粗暴的情趣呢，温彻斯特。”

“你他妈滚蛋，”迪恩把门啪的一声甩在室友的脸上，心中快意不少。他把门锁上，听见室友愤怒的嚷嚷和捶门声。这好像又刺激到了乔，弄的迪恩都想出门去，把遗存的的怒火发泄在米迦勒身上，不过他忍住了，米迦勒也逐渐安静了下来。

当照顾好乔后，他开始处理自己的伤口。将双手浸泡在水槽里，让热水和抗菌素发挥它们应有的作用，带着刺痛杀死有害物质。他从镜子里看到乔起身向他走来，他有些惊讶。她帮他擦干净脸上的血，贴好指节上的的伤，但仍是一言不发。他觉得她正在熬过那段情绪，就像是陷入了某种思绪之中，被困在一段循环的记忆里不停地回想在她身上发生了什么，以及本来可能发生什么。他很讨厌这样，但他不知道要说什么好。他看着她开了门，然后一起躺在他的床上，这样她就能蜷缩在他胸前，让他抱着她。

他从来没有见过好友如此低落的样子，一点都不像她了。确实她有时会受到些惊吓，有些情绪化，但从不至于成这样。他蜷在她身边，轻梳着她的头发。米迦勒回来时，什么也没说的关灯上了床。最终，迪恩也沉沉睡去了。

他在午夜时醒来，乔仍沉沉睡着，米迦勒也是。他只能看见他手表盘面泛着的荧光，提醒他天使电台的节目开始了。深夜独档，他从未错过的的那个。就像是他的生物钟调整适应了那人的节目时间表一样。他掏了手机，溜出房门下楼，出门走到吸烟区，这个点压根没人。他缩着身子，僵在自己的衣服里，好像就没那么冷了。

快速拨号键#1

“您正在天使电台上直播，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“你好，”迪恩的声音听起来残暴而惆怅，仍受之前乔尖叫的影响，他能感觉到那些愤怒的情绪又逐渐返回到他体内。

“......这是我的小恶魔吗？”天使的声音听起来有些犹豫，像是在试图弄清楚到底发生了什么一样。

“一猜就中啊，”迪恩如此回答，他的声音太过阴沉，确实有些不像他了。

“出什么事了吗？你听起来不像你了。”

“之前和你提到过的朋友，她今天来看我了。”

“那很好啊......不是吗？你听起来不怎么开心。”

“应该是因为有两个混蛋在车站袭击了她。”

“她还好吧？”

“她不愿意多提，我只知道他们打了她，还威胁她......她现在睡着了，”他停了一会儿，身上几乎要开始颤抖，“但是该死的！谁给他们权利去靠近我朋友的？她最终过来看我，就把她吓成那样？而现在她都害怕回去了。如果我能再教训那群混蛋一次我——”

“你已经和他们打了一架了？”

“当然！我怎么可能就那样站在一旁看那种事情发生！”

“他们有几个人？”

 “就两个。”

“你一个人教训他们的？”

“你以为呢......”

“我很抱歉，恶魔，”他顿了顿，“你还好吧？”

迪恩收回了他准备想说的话，摇了摇头，声音平静了些，但仍固执地坚持着。“我有没有事无所谓的，关键是她。”

“那你就错了，你为你的朋友冒了很大的险。那或许很伟大，但那也会很可怕。现在你又把自己放到一边，因为你很担心她。但你需要照顾好自己，恶魔。所以， **你** 还好吗 _？_ ”

天使沉默了一会儿等着他回答，但他没有说话。“恶魔？”天使又问了问，声音更为担忧了。在迪恩挂掉电话前他就只听到了一小声抽噎，之后连接就断掉了。迪恩滑坐到地上，抱着蜷起的膝盖，胸口仍在抽痛。他的喉咙灼痛，视线因为眼泪而一片模糊。他已经很长时间没哭过了，此时此刻，他独自坐在黑暗中哭泣。那个男孩总被教育打碎了牙也要往肚里咽，要自己解决所有问题，他终于撑不住了，就因为有人问了一句他还好吗。

他这一生都在扮演保护他人的角色。被人顺带一提问了句“你过得怎么样？”是一码事，但被人用那种程度的情感，带着真切关怀的声音问候完全又是另一码事。他抽啜着，努力抑制住下一声抽泣，抹了把泪。说来很可悲，但他确实需要这个。他切实感觉到了，就算他不能大声地说出来，承认不......他不好是一件很伤心的事情。


	8. 对话

乔在他怀里翻了个身，将他再次惊醒。橘色的晨光洒进来，照射出空气里盘旋的尘埃，不知怎的，在这种氛围里，一切都显得那么平和宁静。她舒展着身体躺在床上，大大的眼睛正盯着他。他尽量让自己别去在意她一只眼下的淤青。

“所以说，你的室友就是个人渣，这点我们达成了共识。”乔咧咧嘴笑着说。迪恩仍睡意朦胧的眼睛忙转向米迦勒的床铺，好在已经是空的了。“那在这边，你都和谁玩在一起？”

迪恩耸了耸肩，乔没放弃，皱着眉继续追问：“那就是女朋友咯？”

“没有。”

“什么？拜托，我知道你——你肯定得有个 _谁。_ 你是准备告诉我说，你现在生活中除了那个脑子有屎的玩意，就没别人了吗？”她刻薄道，拇指冲着米迦勒那头的房间指了指。

乔坐了起来，翻了个身，跪坐在自己腿上，直视他的眼睛。他把双臂环在胸口，看起来明显有点尴尬，何况乔正一副要严刑审问他的样子，所以他将视线移到一旁低声含糊地：“好吧，我确实有个朋友。”

乔的脸缩成一团，鼻子也皱了起来，就像她一点儿也没信他：“名字呢？”

“我……我不知道。”

“噢，所以你现在就像是个变态跟踪狂咯？那还真是下限新低啊，就算是你——”

“不，我是说我不知道他的真名而已，他主持个电台节目，就是个非官方的节目，所以他也就以‘天使’自称。但后来他在大学电台上有了个正式的独档，我有时会和他聊会儿天，然后我们就成了朋友。”迪恩一股脑地说了出来，但他仍不敢转回视线去看乔的表情。

“所以你唯一的朋友，你从来没见过他，不知道他长什么样，也不知道他的真名？”

“呃，就是那样。”

“那你们可不算真正的朋友。”

迪恩终是转回了视线皱着眉看向她：“去你的，乔。那都根本不算什么。当我需要和谁聊聊的时候，他就在我的身边，而且你知道的——如果对方对你的了解，只限于你告诉他的那些事，那么你反而更容易向他倾诉。”

她一开始看起来有些生气，不一会儿表情又柔和了下来。“我很抱歉那个能陪着你的人不是我，”她轻声说，“我保证从现在起我会一直在。”

“乔——”

“不，我很抱歉，但我很高兴你能有他，天使，随便啦。”她笑了笑，“你听起来真的很在乎他。”

“是，我很在乎，他是我在这糟心的地方所能有的最接近于朋友的人了。”

乔把脑袋歪到一旁，笑意加深，“我指的可不止是朋友。”

“什么鬼？”迪恩狐疑道。

“你绝对考虑过了，肯定的。”乔如此说，明显从迪恩的表情上看出了点什么连迪恩自己都没意识到的东西。

“谢了，乔，我是直的。”迪恩面无表情回答。

“好吧，但若是在这几个月里，你除了这个稳固而持续的电台外没别的指望的话，就算你对他发展出了什么特别的感情，那也没什么好稀奇的。”

“是吗？”在他来不及反应之前他就说了这话。乔挑起一边的眉毛露出一副“我就知道”的表情，她没说出口，但知道迪恩能够理解她的意思。迪恩挫败地叹了口气，第一次卸下了他长久以来的戒备之心，“如果我真的有呢？”

乔在心里琢磨了会儿，嘴唇张合着，有些细小的皱纹在她鼻尖浮现——但一点儿也没有评判的意味。这也是迪恩怀念她的一点，把什么都表现在脸上，却不会因为他说的任何事而改变对他的看法，从不。在这里，他时常担心受到别人的评判，自从他到达堪萨斯大学，这种担心就在阻止他去结识新的朋友。他们会怎么想他呢，来自小镇里的机修工的儿子，不是特别聪明，也算不上特别笨。在课业上只是刚好及格的程度。他感觉自己不属于这里，就像是他占了某个应得之人的位置。

“你应该告诉他。”

“什么？”迪恩惊叫了出来，乔疯狂的臆想打断了他小小的走神，让他的声音比自己预料的显得更为尖锐。

“如果这一切都是匿名的话，又不会有什么害处。反正他也不认识你，不是吗？”她解释说。

“恩，好吧——不过有可能会产生严重的后果。也许我会失去在这里我所拥有的唯一美好的东西了。”

“那要是你得到的，甚至比这更好呢？”

“呃……我，”这次轮到迪恩犹疑不定，思考着如果他真的遇见了这个人，尝试着和他在一起，那会是什么样子呢。他猛地摇晃着他的脑袋，调整到一个更舒服的坐姿。”不，没得谈。我不可能和一个男人在一起的。我从没对男人有这种想法。我他妈都不知道要怎么做，我甚至不确定我是不是真的想要这个。”

乔翻了个白眼。”我们没考虑其它人。”她说话的语气像是把迪恩当作只有四岁的孩子一般。”我们就只在说这一个，这个守护着你的小天使。你认为两人不能相爱，就因为其中一人打破了从小到大他们被教导的所有愚蠢的规则吗？”她问，在脑袋两边勾了勾手指。他想，那是她在表达对约翰和玛丽自小教导他的所谓的道德的蔑视。”你可以花一辈子的时间做个直男，你也可以跟一个和你同样性别的人相爱，然后继续做你的直男，只是你会对这一个人有感觉而已。谁他妈在乎他两腿之间晃荡的是什么呢？重要的是这儿，傻瓜。”她挂着看一个傻瓜的笑容用手指戳了戳他的前额。

迪恩用力地吞咽了一下，乔的话需要好好消化一会儿，但听起来很有道理。也确实消除了一些他埋藏在心底的、他对天使怀抱着的感情的忧虑。”我想你是对的。”

“当然是。”她骄傲的说，手指在他脑子上戳出个洞前退了回去，环臂在胸前。”所以你准备打电话给他了吗？”

“他只在他的夜间节目里接电话，周五独档。”迪恩想都没想地回答说。

乔挑了挑一边的眉毛，“他当然是。”

迪恩耸了耸肩，“闭嘴吧你，不管怎么说，这也给了我时间，好好思考一下你那些疯狂的理论。”

他起身径直走向浴室，乔弄出了些声响飞快地说道：”我很抱歉！”他疑惑地冲她皱了皱眉，而当他看到镜子里的自己时，一下也就反应过来了。

“肏……”他嘟囔了声。他也想就那么愉快地忘掉昨晚发生的糟心事，让它们成为某些模糊不清的梦——要是他能在下几个星期里都避开所有的镜子的话。他的脸着实挨了下狠的，颧骨上肿着可怖的淤青，黑眼眶一片浮肿；他正检查着的指关节也是糟糕透顶，被交错纵横的膏药包裹着——乔的杰作。他几乎不愿意脱下衣服，那样他就用不着去看他身上会有多糟糕了。

“我可以……用点儿化妆品什么盖住它。”乔不好意思地说。

“哦哦，别——你那一套同性恋感情理论可能还有点道理，但别想着我会变成那种见鬼的伪娘。”


	9. 绝境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：大伙儿们，你们都对我干了什么？你们所有的评论和回复都像是让我有这种感觉。像贝卡这样的人给我发短信和在汤不热留言，就为了告诉我，如果我再不更新他们就和我绝交，并偷走我的长子作为献祭。你们不了解那些人喔，你们根本不了解。也有人跟我讲应该写长点的章节，但是我不知道。我只有在感觉对的时候才码字。所以我并不在每章的开头开始写，也不在每章的结尾处停下。但不管怎样，希望你们喜欢。  
> 而且我得警告的是本章里有色情向的内容，但可能不是你们想要的那种。还有这内容看上去有点恐同——但我真的不恐同，而且我一点冒犯的意思都没有。好吧，你们可以开始阅读了。爱你们哟 3

他是对的，在乔离开之后——被安全地护送到汽车站——从周日晚上开始，他得利用这一周剩下的时间来考虑她和他说的事。乔有办法能够让他信服自己。她可以先认真支持一边，过一会儿再支持另一边，还能让他信服，并且完全忘了她之前说了什么。

  他本来有五天的时间可以听天使电台，但即将到来的假日和待完成的计划，让他有了大量的必须要做的工作，过去几周来，天气越来越糟糕，这让他给米迦勒和他的小女友留出“私人时间”变得有点困难了。电影院开放的时间很长，而咖啡馆和图书馆——都在城镇陷入寂静时关上门。周四，米迦勒又一次“温柔无比”地告诉他滚出去。他穿上靴子，系上围巾，戴上手套和帽子——全副武装；只是为了在他走上街后，努力让自己不在持续下降的温度里冻着，就是这么想想而已。

  他对天使的决心已经日渐明晰，他知道他该做什么。乔是对的——他已经花了太多的时间在悲伤地瞎转悠上，活在他过去的孤独阴影之下。通过旧友的眼睛才看清现在的自己，只让迪恩知道自己变得多么可悲。这很凄惨，他一点也不喜欢这样。他想做点什么（来改变）——如果重获快乐，意味着要头也不回地跳进完全不同的事物，而这事物可能会把他吓坏，大概也是值得的。他没法确定天使对他的感觉，也许他只是想当知心姐姐，而不是迪恩认为的朋友。也许他不喜欢他的来电，而且觉得他难以忍受，但就算有这样的不安全感，迪恩还是相信事实不只如此。

  至少对他而言，他开始明白了眼前一直存在的迹象。当他知道天使电台即将开始时，他心脏加速的方式；当他听到那沙哑的声音时，胸膛的紧绷感；不管他们聊过多少次，每次天使向他打招呼时，他的手掌都会汗湿，喉咙也会发干。他完全不知道这个陌生人如何将他掌控在手中，但他一点都不后悔。他如此深切地渴望着他，毫不在意要花费多久，或者得做什么，他只 _知道_ 总有一天他们会见面。随着他自信的增长，他知道天使已经成为他生活中不可或缺的很大一部分。他已不愿止于幻想，他告诉自己明天，在听众来电环节中，他会坦露心意，让所有的一切都回到它们本该在的地方。从某种意义上来讲，乔也是对的——即使他被拒绝，但匿名的条件能够挽救他。这肯定不会和真实世界里这么尴尬，而且他也不能像个懦夫一样不这样做，因为他没有别的选择。就算最终没有成功，他还是能继续听天使电台，还是能从中获取陪伴，而不会感到尴尬或者紧张。

  这就是这类关系的另一个好处。

  但如果他真的成功了的话，一切都会变得不一样。如果天使回应了这种感情，然后进入他的生活，把自己的真名告诉他，还想要他们的关系不止于朋友，该怎么办呢？如果它不符合迪恩的高期望又怎么办呢？因为，说真的，这个擅长机械的孩子把他放在了太重要的位置上。想要和这种期望相配的话是很难的。但是迪恩有信念，他知道天使是个绝赞的人。他一向以自己总能正确评判他人的能力为傲，如果最终证明他对天使的痴迷是绝望的，他认为自己不会在这个男人身上下太多注。

  本周早些时候他就预见了这个决定，他已经认真地花过几个小时上谷歌查了比如“如何成为同性恋”、“如何与男性维系恋爱关系”，甚至还有“如何对一个没听说是同性恋的男性表白”。现在他承认他可能有点投入太多了。那天干的最没下限的事，就是去搜同性恋色情片，只是为了他能有点准备。不用说，他不知道有哪些网站能满足这种特殊需求，所以他最后选择了经典的红管。他点进第一个视频后，都没能坚持看完一分钟。【译注：RedTube红管是一个色情影片分享网站】

  所以他决定先专注于感情方面，光是这个就已经足够困难了。

  他在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，米迦勒一般会给他发嘲弄的短信，通知他可以放心地回宿舍而没有生命威胁，他还没接到这短信，但因为他经常在这个时间点被赶出来转悠，所以他推测他现在肯定已经睡着了，现在回到宿舍也不会有危险。所以迪恩转身朝校区走去，因为外面的温度已经远远低于他能够承受的限度了。

  终于进门了，他对室内的温暖感激无比，三步并作两步，上了他宿舍所在的那层楼，他最后查看了一下手机，谨慎地走向房间门。他想如果他们还在的话，他可以呆在走廊上，至少不会体温过低。他把耳朵按在门上，但是什么都没听到，他推断米迦勒已经睡着了。他以前也这么做过，迪恩发誓他以前肯定故意这么干过好几次。

  他尽可能安静地把钥匙插进锁孔里——他可不想面对米迦勒在还爽着的时候被发现时的糟糕怒气——他打开了门。接着他被面前的景象震惊了。米迦勒正站在那，在被口交时头因快感而后仰。但不是被迪恩一直以为的女朋友口交，而是一个男人。

  迪恩一定倒抽了口气，或者不自觉地说了什么，因为米迦勒突然甩回了头，直直地看向他这个方向，眼神里夹杂愤怒和震惊。他一下子把那个男人推到一边，并试着把自己遮起来。那个男人突然发出粗哑又疲惫的声音：“嘿，你搞什么，好家伙！”迪恩本来已经向后走出门，但他又转过了身。他认出了他。他妈的他认出了这个用嘴唇包裹自己舍友鸡巴的男人。

  “卡斯？”他问道，声音染上一丝不确定。那个男人转头看向他，明显陷入了沉默，但有什么击中了迪恩，而这种感觉让他噎住了，几乎要窒息，因为有什么东西他还没能看见。他吞咽下涌上喉咙的不知道什么东西，这让他觉得快要吐了，他绷紧下巴，但他发誓自己确实在颤抖。”你再说一遍。”他说道，声音僵硬不含感情，尽管还是因愤怒而颤抖。

  “等等，他妈的搞什么？你们俩认识？”米迦勒插嘴进来，但他被无视了。

  “你再说一遍。”迪恩重复道，声音更响也更激烈，嗓音像是撕扯着他的喉咙。

  卡斯盯着迪恩，就像一只该死的被车前灯照到的鹿一样，因为他和迪恩一样心知肚明。感觉过了好几分钟他才终于再次说话，虽然没有重复刚刚说的，只是用了他们第一次见面时隐藏起来的沙哑嗓音：“我很抱歉。”

  而这就说明了一切，因为迪恩的眼睛红了起来，因泪水溢出而感到刺痛，他的混蛋舍友看着他，那个他觉得自己可能他妈的爱上的男人看着他，但他拒绝如此。他的喉咙里就像着了火一样，而他在坠落。就这么坠落，因为没有什么能再支撑他。他摇摇头，嘴巴开合了几下，终于结巴着喊出一个快速的“不。”他笨拙地转身冲出了门，跌跌撞撞地跑过了走廊，几乎是摔着抛下了楼梯，他只想跑，跑，跑。只想远离这一切，然后他的肺部像是燃烧起来了，他的心跳在胸膛里停止了跳动。他想跑离那些在他脑海里燃烧的脸庞，而由他们引起的该死的泪水现在布满了他的脸。

  他只想逃离所有的一切。


	10. 暗无止境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：老天你们这些家伙真是最甜蜜的小东西了。你们在这和汤不热上的回复和点赞还有评论快要把我淹没啦。你们说的关于这个故事的每一件小事情只会让它看上去更真实，并且发掘了我之前从未想到过的所有可能性。  
> 我只是希望你们知道，收到了你们满满的爱意——还有恶意，我有多开心 :D 还有对那些讨厌米迦勒和卡斯这对的人感到抱歉，我甚至都没想推这对cp的，我只是选他作为迪恩的室友，而情节正好到这一步而已。我的心也几乎要碎了，为了迪恩。  
> ________________________________________  
> 还是请享受这一章吧！还有让我知道你们是怎么想的，我可爱的小恶魔们3

迪恩还是没有开口。他依旧把自己关在房间里。玛丽和萨姆很担心他，而约翰……一如既往地难以读懂。也许这是迪恩和约翰的共同之处。

当他被食物诱惑时还是会进食，然后用接下来的时间躺在床上，在一片黑暗中盯着天花板或者断断续续地睡觉。这看起来像是过度反应了，但考虑到迪恩对天使抱有多大的希望——

肏。

噢，卡斯……

这一件事确实在烦扰着他，深深扎根在他的脑海中，腐蚀着他对那个男人每一个完美的印象，玷污了每一次愉快的回忆和对话。

那种美妙的感觉已经完完全全地消逝了，只剩残骸，污染着他的脑海，因为所有的一切都只是个谎言。还有一件事，就是卡斯肯定早就知晓。至少从他把迪恩送回家时那一刻起他就知晓了，然而一切已成定局。

他甚至可能在迪恩和乔帮他修理车的时候就弄清楚了，因为他可以发誓他在和“天使”聊天的时候提到过这个。然而尽管如此，他依然和米迦勒搞在一起。

他曾经去过他的寝室这么多次，和那个折磨着迪恩的家伙做爱——那个他 **告诉** 过天使的家伙，讲过他对迪恩做过的事情。

而伤害迪恩最深的是，一直以来，他渴望到疼痛地想要接触的那个男人，只是在房间的另一头而已。

他知道那意味着天使对他没有感觉。他只是容忍着那些来电。他还可能讨厌它们。也许那就是为什么他还和米迦勒坚持那一段关系，为了让迪恩某一天正好碰到他们在一起。

他甚至于大概和那家伙没一毛关系，这一切只是想狠狠地把迪恩涮一番，让他……好吧，跑回家躲在被子里像个小女生一样哭鼻子。他也许正在他的节目上笑话他呢。

_“_ _记得那个恶魔小子吗？哈，对，你一定猜不到发生了什么。如果有个年度恶作剧大赛的话——我肯定是冠军。”_

他把自己的腿蜷向胸脯，紧紧地抱着，就像这样可以挡住所有的一切，就像一道屏障一样隔开自己和整个世界。

开始的几天里，他曾试着把天使和卡斯当作两个个体，就像他可以通过把他当成另一个人来保护他对天使完美的幻想。不幸的是，当你除了思考之外什么都不能做的时候，这就没那么容易。

他躺的时间越久，就想得越深，他思考着发生的一切，开始仔细分析他和那个人不同面的对话，很快，他光辉的一面和他的另一面就合二为一变成了同一个人。一个可怕的，残忍的人。

他有时候甚至忘了自己的存在，在他想着天使曾经让他和卡斯谈天，说他们也许能成为朋友的时候，他能听到自己灰蒙蒙的轻笑在小房间里回响。迪恩以前叫还过他”怪人”，那就是那个人想打垮他的充足原因么？

不，他不能把所有事都拆得这样七零八落，这样做只能毁了他自己。

他翻了个身，就像这样做能从脑海里赶走那些事似的。他清楚地记得那天晚上发生的一切，他记得自己一直跑到无法呼吸，当他弯腰喘息时肺部发出的刺耳的声音，他喘得如此厉害以至于让他的喉咙就像着火了一样。

即便是这样他仍然不能把那画面赶出脑海。整个镇子似乎都被污染了。每一个他让出来给米迦勒和卡斯搞在一起的地方，或者随便他们做了什么，他还不太确定，反正他已经受够了观看那个令人作呕的真人黄片了。

他忍受不了那座城市，也该死地确信自己忍受不了那个寝室。当新的一天到来，他第一个踏入了帮助中心的大门。他确信自己看起来糟透了：他的脸上满是打架落下的淤青和刮痕，而且一夜没睡，一直在哭……但他仍旧猛地把手拍在桌子上，用颤抖沙哑的声音告诉他们自己需要一个新寝室，一个新室友，一座新的宿舍楼。

他甚至记不清和那女孩的整段对话，只是那开始变得激烈起来，而她开始板起脸说“也许你应该去看医生”，然后他操蛋的就去找了学校的校医。

“我只能把你排在等候名单里了。”

他记得那些表格。他记得公交车站。他记得他的床。

第一天，没有人敢来问他发生了什么。玛丽和萨姆有时候会来陪他坐一会儿，她给他做饭，给他唱歌——熟悉的摇篮曲让他情不自禁地泪流满面，他知道自己让玛丽担心了，也知道这样是在伤害她，但她只是哼唱着“Hey Jude”，想尽一切办法保护他。

萨姆有时候会很沉默，只是安静地提供他的陪伴，其他时候，他会不停地谈起他一天怎么过或是他读了什么书，或是艾什早些时候做了什么好玩的事儿——真正令他心怀感激的，是萨姆静静躺在他身边的时候。

这是他在好长一段时间内，第一次不再感觉到无穷无尽的孤独。他没有意识到自从他离开后，他有多想念这个小讨厌鬼。

他在家里呆了十天左右，这一天乔敲响了他家的门走了进来。他没有抬头去看她，他能光从她敲门和走路的方式就知道她来了，当然，还有她的声音。

“这他妈怎么回事，迪恩？”像往常一样唠叨。

迪恩把头缓缓抬起，勉强歪了歪嘴角地看着乔。

她双手叉腰，但表情意外地柔和，她渐渐放下手坐在他床边，迪恩让自己直起腰，几天来第一次差不多坐正。

“发生了什么？还有为什么你没告诉我你在这儿？”

“不是针对你，我一直没联系任何人，”他的声音因为很长时间没说话变得粗砺刺耳。

“对啊，我看出来了，”她回着话就像他是个天杀的蠢货。“为什么你不在学校里？”

他耸了耸肩，“我请了几天假，然后现在是感恩节假期了。”

她犀利地上下扫视着她，她的目光就像激光一样可以穿透一切看进他的灵魂。这让他古怪地感到自己似乎没穿衣服一样一丝不挂。他还偷偷看了眼自己，确保他的确还穿着衣服。

当他看到他t恤上印的“我爱抱抱”时几乎要呻吟出声了，这件衣服肯定是玛丽把他的衣服拿去洗了的时候硬给他穿上的。他忽然发现这一切都讲得通，因为大部分事情总会回到堪萨斯大学上。

“发生什么了？”她问道，问题虽然尖锐，但语调很温柔。

“他在和米迦勒性交，”他坦白地说，大声说出口本应该让他刺痛，但他已经有点疲惫不堪了。他也觉得说出口感觉好了点，毕竟乔是唯一一个知道所有来龙去脉的人，也是唯一一个让他可以说出来的人。

她立刻就懂了他指的是谁，“你在开玩笑吗？”她难以置信地说道，“怎么……什么？”

他黯然地笑着，“我正好走进去……我应该是认出了他的声音。”

她摇了摇头一时间没说话，“这就解释了很多事儿，”她自言自语。

迪恩皱紧了眉，身体往前倾，“解释了什么？”

她看着他的双眼，眼里满是愧疚，她耸起肩没有垂下，就像她能把头藏进肚子里不用解释似的。

“我……大概从你和我谈起他的时候，就开始听他的节目。我想搞清楚那个我混蛋朋友爱上的家伙到底是个什么人。”

_“_ _你干了什么？”_

“他……他变得有点奇怪，迪恩。”

他的怒气熄灭了，头不由自主地因好奇而歪了歪。她不安地挪动着，不确定她是否应该告诉他这些事儿，

“乔。”他说道，即使这只是一个字，只是她的名字，但足够令她坐直身体不再坐立不安。

“那个听众来电环节，好吧……他基本上不说话，只是播放音轨——我猜他平时不是经常这样做的，对吧？因为有些人打过去问恶魔到哪去了，我猜那指的是你，而他只是挂断然后继续播放音乐。所以接下来的节目就没有人打来了——或者他根本没有接，我不知道。”

迪恩的眉头皱得更紧了，他也没有弄清楚。乔在迪恩开口之前继续说了下去。

“他开始给‘他的小恶魔’点歌，”她举起手弯了弯手指比划出一个引号，而他不得不承认，他在麻木中为她的话语感到了一丝触动。

“悲伤得见鬼的歌，迪恩，”她耸耸肩膀，“看起来他有和你一样见鬼的音乐品味。要么就是他一直在放你推荐过的歌？”她不置可否地摇了摇头，金色的发丝在她的脸颊边飞舞。

“我不懂，我还没听那么久，所以我不知道这是否相关。但在星期四的秀上，他只是，他只上了几分钟然后只说了一句‘我很抱歉，恶魔’然后就切断了，只剩下‘兹兹’的白噪声。”

听她关于天使的表述和这件事对他的影响……他也不明白发生了什么。如果他对这一切如此心怀内疚的话，为什么当初还要坚持下去？为什么他忽然之间变得如此在乎了？这根本说不通。

如果这只是第二步的恶作剧——赢回他的信任然后再背叛，伤得他更深？谢谢，但不用再来一次了。

乔的表情添上了一层担忧，她倾身向前，把柔软的手贴上他的脸颊，

“迪恩，答应我不要再一直呆在这了，你该出门呼吸一些新鲜空气。去帮你父亲干活，只是不要再想这个了。你只是在伤害自己，再说在假期过后你得回去。你不能把自己的未来砸在这上面，即使现在还是让你伤心，你得知道一切都会好的。”

也许是她安抚性的触摸，也许是她声音里包含的真诚，有什么触动了他，“好，”他点点头，而她长久地注视着他，确定自己看到了她想要的看到的。

“我得走了，但下一次我来的时候，最好别让我看见你在这张见鬼的床上，在别的任何一个地方都可以。”

他又点了点头，她最后终于站起来离开了。

两天后，每个人都惊讶地看到他离开了床，衣着整齐地走出了房间。当他下楼时，玛丽正在做早餐，而萨姆正抱着一碗麦片粥，把自己埋在书里。

他甚至没有注意到他的小弟弟长得多高了，这真是可怕。虽然他们都把惊讶藏得好好的，表现得一切都很正常，但他可以看到他妈妈脸上温暖的笑容，当她把一盘卷饼端在面前时，他能感到从她放在他肩膀上纤细的手掌传来的热度。

“谢了，妈。”

他用一天的时间和他老爸在“温彻斯特修理厂”里干活。他总能找到引擎盖下的小故障。修车很容易。约翰在开始的几天只交给他简单的活儿，在确保他能处理后再让他做别的。

他意识到当萨米决定上大学去成为一个医生或是律师之类厉害的人后，他曾经用大量的时间说服自己他不想被困在这个工厂里。但他从不能否认这是他感觉最像家的地方。

这很简单，这需要足够的脑力让天使和卡斯还有米迦勒，暂时离开他的脑袋，而且目前为止他放松又快乐。他不需要多努力，他只是个有着简单愉悦感的单细胞生物。给他一些工具，机油和一辆车，他就置身天堂了。

“迪恩，过来——去加点油，”约翰叫他，他服从地扔下他在做的事儿，把他黑黝黝的手在一块破布上擦了擦然后朝着商店走出去。

四天。他在车库有四天的安宁，很显然命运让他喘了口气然后又会让他恶心一把。

一辆眼熟的车停在那儿，一个家伙背对着迪恩靠着车，但他不会认错。他的胃忽然绞紧了，一阵可怕的预感攫住了他。他慢慢地往前走了几步，“需要帮忙吗？”他心神不属，他的声音又变得死寂，毫无感情。

卡斯转过身，苍蓝色的眼睛直视迪恩，然后他意识到了他自己紧绷的下巴和不安的姿势。迪恩忍不住地停下来，离卡斯和他的车几步远。

他缓缓地摇了摇头，幅度轻微，从一边到另一边。他不想这个家伙过来，不要在他刚开始感觉正常了之后。他有他的兄弟，还有乔，还有车库还有玛丽和约翰——然后这个婊子养的到这来要把这一切美好都夺走。他不允许。他转过身接着往回走。

“迪恩，等等。”

那个声音。那个该死的声音。他停住了，攥紧拳头，眼睛紧闭。“滚出这里，卡斯。”

一阵沉默……然后，“求你，迪恩。听我解释。”

他什么话都说不出来，因为他有多恨它，他现在就有多鄙视那个男人，如果他认为那个人是主播的时候他的声音就对他有强烈的影响，那么在现实生活中就是十倍的糟糕。

“加个油就好，然后我就走。”


	11. 再次对话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我对这章不是很确定。我已经看了二十次了，但是我还不太确定。不过我还是把它放上来了，我希望你们好好享受，哈哈。  
> 而且跟往常一样，我超级感谢你们的评论，说真的，谢谢。

迪恩拧开油箱底部的闸门，当油流进他放在下面的桶的时候，他猛地后退几步，避免沾上油污。他不得不把卡斯的车开上唯一的空闲坡道，这样他才能在车底下面修理。这整件事就是灾难，男人留在车中的无法抗拒的气味使他窒息，让他感觉快要溺亡了。他对天使的这些要素渴望了很久，现在他都体会到了，但方式全都是错误的。他想要教会自己去恨这些事物：他的气味，他凌乱的黑发，他湛蓝的双眼……他不想去恨它们，但是他也不能让自己爱上。

他开始拧过滤器，在油流出来之前快速避开。现在他不得不等着油箱完全排空，这给了他更多时间来听卡斯说话，他并不想听。他的手沾满黑色的油污，现在又裹上了汽油，他应该清洗一下，在他们等待的时候，给自己找个忙的借口。

他很享受刚才躺在庇护的车道下面，他就可以免于直面卡斯，他不必看着他，不必阻止自己凝视那双深邃的蓝眼珠，不会想知道他的头发怎么这么凌乱，也不会好奇他如何在堪萨斯保持如此苍白的肤色。

 “我知道我做的是错的，迪恩，你只是应该知道原因。”他有些羞怯地说。他两只手插在口袋里，让迪恩心烦意乱。他之前说这孩子古怪一点也没说错，他穿着长袖衬衫，纽扣一丝不荀地扣好，还穿着长裤，而迪恩在烈日之下只穿着一件T恤和旧牛仔裤，还满身汗。他猜这家伙肯定不做体力活，这能解释他苍白的皮肤。但这只是让他想知道，他的皮肤会有多么柔软。“你不愚蠢，我知道你已经想到了，我知道你是谁已经有一段时间了……”迪恩无法直视他，他从后面的兜里掏出一块布使劲地拭擦自己的手，也不知道是把自己弄得更干净或者更脏。

 “你认识米迦勒。”他停顿了很久才重新开始说话，好像是在决定从何开始。迪恩冷酷地瞥了瞥他，这立刻使卡斯垂下眼，因为他们都知道迪恩和他的室友相处不愉快。“他很有魅力，只要他想的话，一开始他确实表现得很迷人。”他在口袋里摸索着什么，拿出一盒烟举到嘴边，把一支烟放紧嘴唇中间。

迪恩不假思索地说：“你不能在这抽烟。”

卡斯空洞地笑了笑，看看四周。对，在这情况下点烟，可真是危险极了——你周围都是燃料和油，还有其他一百多种可燃材料。他把烟盒放回口袋，但是在指间夹着烟来回转动，好像这能带给他他一丝安慰。但是他看着迪恩的眼神满是歉疚，如果不是在这样的情况下，这种眼神可能会让迪恩无法自拔。他把视线移到油箱，油箱还在排空中，现在的油滴像毛毛雨一样细小。

 “你可能不知道，因为你也许不怎么和大学里的人谈起他，但是他非常有名——那些教员喜欢他，还有那些学生……呃，他们不是恨他就是害怕他。他很有权势，他开始怂恿我的时候我拒绝了，但是他总能得到他想要的。”卡斯迪奥停下来苦涩地笑了一下，然后继续说道，“我原本以为我可以利用他，因为他没有表现出他喜欢男人，至少在暗地里没有。如果我可以勒索他，他的资源就能为我所用。”

迪恩皱起眉头，他不知道卡斯是这样一个投机取巧的人——这种会吸别人的鸡巴来攀升到顶峰的人。他开始往正房走，去拿油和新的过滤器。卡斯犹豫片刻，跟上了他的步伐。看见他父亲修车场里的另一个雇员时，他压低了嗓音。

“虽然他黑吃黑了。结果米迦勒一发现我的计划，就立刻反过来牢牢掌控了我。”卡斯摇摇头。迪恩把视线停留在需要的物品上，尽最大努力不去看卡斯和他脸上受伤的表情，这可是为了他自己好。卡斯很明显是陷入了恐怖的回忆里，“他总是贬低我，但是不肯让我离开。他找到了我的把柄，如果那个东西被曝光的话，会给我带来很多麻烦的。而且他知道电台的事。”

这让迪恩打了个寒颤。如果米迦勒有心情理他，问他在听什么，一次就够了，他就会发现迪恩一直在听那个电台。接来下会发生什么？如果他发现室友狂热收听他男朋友的节目。

“我发现你是谁的时候，我想离开他……他还是不让我离开。”他再次轻笑起来，嘶哑的声音让他自己耸耸肩。“也许我 _知道得太多了_ 。”他换上一副嘲讽的语调。但是迪恩听出他不完全是开玩笑。他们一起走回车子旁边。

他开始拿出新油和新过滤器，把过滤器拧回油箱上。卡斯又开始讲述。

“他完全控制了我，迪恩。”他发现这有点陌生——熟悉的嗓音叫着他不熟悉的名字。他想要叫卡斯天使，想被称作恶魔，只是给他一些虚伪的安慰。因为他发现聆听是如此艰难。“他……会‘ _惩罚_ ’我，如果我不听话。”

迪恩抬头看他的时候，撇到一丝扭曲而空洞的微笑。“对不起。”他用空洞的声音说着。此时此刻此地，迪恩被它击碎了。

 “卡斯，”他说，另一个男人脸上有点惊讶，因为迪恩呵斥他不许吸烟之后，就一言不发。但是迪恩还是什么都没说，他只是看着卡斯。这就是为什么他总是穿着这样密不透风的衣服吗？来遮盖那些伤痕？他不知道怎么办。他是如此迷茫，他无法思考如何开口，如何伸出援手。但是他怎么能把自己的怒火发泄在卡斯身上呢，卡斯已经遭受了如此多的痛苦。

他咬着下唇的力道如此之大，以至于他都能感到铁锈味在嘴里蔓延；他的内心被如此之多的矛盾情绪撕扯着。这是他认为他唯一会爱的男孩——站在他面前，为一切道歉，坦白了他的困境。所有的拒绝和沮丧，已经被担忧和无助取代。他不确定哪种更糟，但是他意识到他不能再这样自私了。他为卡斯感到害怕，但当他想要帮卡斯做些什么的时候——而这牵扯到米迦勒，他又觉得十分无助。

他缓缓地摇了摇头；卡斯观察着他，等待他说些什么。但是迪恩无言以对，他只能扫了修车厂几眼，看看是否有人在看他们。他伸开双臂紧紧地抱住卡斯，充满保护欲。震惊过后，卡斯的鼻子抵住迪恩的颈弯，就这样妥协了。

迪恩不擅长表达情感，也不擅长安慰别人。但是这个拥抱对他们两人来说都是一种释怀，安抚了迪恩压抑了几个月的迷茫和孤独，大概也消解了卡斯几年以来的恐惧和无力。他们在混乱中相遇，迪恩依靠了这个陌生人这么久，早就准备好了让卡斯也将他当做依靠。

 “我们会解决的。我会帮你的，卡斯。”迪恩的声音低沉又温柔，卡斯几乎在他的怀里发抖。过了很久以后，他放开卡斯，他能看见卡斯的眼中泛着泪光，脸颊染上了一丝粉红。

“我们什么都做不了，他四肢发达，又头脑不凡。我想不到出路了。”我们。他说了‘ _我们_ ’。迪恩突然感到一阵孩子气的愉悦，即使是肩上多了一个沉重的担子，他也允许自己享受片刻，这让他感到了一些可以解决问题的希望，觉得他们会做的更好。

“别担心，卡斯，你现在有 _我_ 了。”他们一起露出微笑，充满希望的同时，不止怎的，心里也明白，如果他们尝试的话，将会面临所有的痛苦和混乱。迪恩逗留了一会儿，才从卡斯身边走开，降低坡道，这样他就能爬上去，够着引擎盖下面的油箱。

迪恩正在把油通过一个漏斗倒进油箱，他的好奇心占了上风。他们沉默着，然后迪恩转身看了看卡斯，开口说：“你是怎么找到我在这的？”

卡斯露齿一笑，迪恩很高兴看到他的笑容。“你觉得我能黑进校园电台，却办不到这个吗？”

迪恩蹙起眉头，“闯入一个电台信号和黑进一个校园计算机系统好像不太一样啊。”

卡斯撅了撅嘴，一副被打败的样子，他说道：“我假装是米迦勒给学校打电话，告诉他们你把你的东西落下了，你因为家庭原因早退。我想知道你的地址，然后把你的东西带给你。”

“有效吗？”

“你忘了学校里有一部分人很爱米迦勒吗？”卡斯面无表情地说。

“好吧。”迪恩体贴地说，转回去看车。

 “我从你房间里的一些东西上认出了修车厂的名字，我想我猜中了。”

迪恩把漏斗拿出来，拧紧油箱开口，关上引擎盖。“我觉得我搞定了。”他结束修车的时候还有点不情愿，考虑到这场谈话刚开始阴暗的基调，他现在刚开始觉得卡斯的陪伴很舒服。

“噢，”卡斯说，有些凄凉地回应道，“我要给你多少钱。”

虽然他想说“噢，不用。”但是他知道约翰会杀了他的。而且他身上也没有钱来付账，所以他耸耸肩，“二十块就够。”他脸上闪现出一丝得奖选手的微笑。一种有段时间都没有出现的微笑。

卡斯点点头，愣了一下，然后打开钱包，把钱递给迪恩。迪恩犹豫地接过它。卡斯在过程中没有马上松手，于是迪恩也停顿了一下。然后，他爬上了斜坡，把车倒了下来。他递给卡斯车钥匙，犹豫地向修车厂走去，忽然一切都变得紧张而笨拙起来。但是卡斯放在他肩膀上的手让他停下脚步，“过会见。”他说，他眼神里的力度，直直的看进迪恩眼睛里，让他感到有多么真实。迪恩点点头，卡斯的手滑下去。

 “我们已经通过电话了，你有我的号码，我肯定。” 片刻之后，迪恩说，“也许你改天可以给我打电话。”这有点玩笑的成分在里头。他又开始向前走，只瞥见另一个人脸上重又露出微笑。他告诉自己不要回头看，过了一会儿，他听见车子发动的声音。既然车子还没有爆炸，他觉得自己刚才在给车子换油的时候，也没有那样注意力涣散嘛。

带着重生的喜悦，他向自己和卡斯承诺，他会找到办法来解决米迦勒这个麻烦，不管那会不会杀了他。


	12. 和平

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：抱歉这一章节有点短——再次回到大学里，重新开始上课，还在适应，所以我想把这个发出来证明我还活着，哈哈，前几章你们的回复简直势不可挡，我仍旧在每次收到你们的回复时超级开心，我觉得你们不知道哈哈。抱歉这一章只是用来凑数，但我保证下一章会更有意思一点。我只是不想看起来像是在跳过他和萨姆的关系，因为显而易见的，这是剧里最重要的部分之一。  
> 所以是的，好好享受~

感恩节的早上，萨姆坐在迪恩床边。但是他和卡斯的会面之后，一切变得不同了，他没有蜷缩起来疏远这个世界。他开始微笑，交谈，一天天精神起来。他慢慢意识到，就算卡斯似乎是对他一点感觉都没有，他也不能因为而埋怨他。因为迪恩甚至都不完全确定他们之间的关系，卡斯又怎么能呢。

 “你看起来高兴点了。”萨姆注意到，与迪恩分享一则趣事以后，脸上仍带着微笑。尽管故事的来龙去脉不太清楚，年长的温切斯特没怎么听明白，但他总乐意看到萨姆的微笑。“看到你恢复了真好。”

他年幼的弟弟——十四岁了——比起迪恩自己更能了解他的感情。他微笑着点头，“做回自己感觉挺棒的。”

 “我想你，迪恩。”他说，脑袋歪向一边，微微眯起眼睛，像是他窘迫于说出这样的话。每当要表达深切的思想或感情时，他就表现得和玛丽十分相似，但迪恩知道，萨姆和约翰还有自己谈论这类想法时总会有些犹豫，因为萨姆知道他们在这方面不像他一样心思细腻。

迪恩笑容加深，眼睛弯了起来——一个真正的笑容，不是他出来的那种。他用手亲昵地揉乱了萨姆的头发——这势头真是要控制不住了，这孩子得去剪剪头发了。“我也想你，萨米，”他努力表达出来，“嘿，要不我们今天出去玩玩怎么样？就你和我？我们开着车去看个电影什么的？”

萨姆瞪着迪恩，好像他长了两个脑袋一样，“但今天是感恩节啊。”

 “在火鸡没烤好前，我们可以消失几个小时啊，来吧——那搞不好有些差劲的东西上映呢，我会去买爆米花的。”

萨姆微微咬了咬嘴唇，但迪恩已经知道了答案——甚至在他的小脑袋点头之前，他又露齿笑了起来。

在一个特别空荡的影院里，他们挑了一个能取乐嘲讽的俗气电影，没有人能来叫他们安静或给他们摆脸色。比起其他人，迪恩最爱萨米——就这一点上来说，比起他觉得自己在意的天使或是其他人都要多。甚至当弟弟是个不折不扣的讨厌鬼时，他也为自己这个聪明绝顶的小弟弟骄傲。他会为他做任何事——毫无疑问。这次的归家让他意识到，他们之间的分离可能是他近乎抑郁的一大原因。还有，他一点都不想告诉萨姆他在大学里的可怕经历，不想泼他冷水，这根本没有帮助。

再一次单独和他弟弟在一起度过的时间比他预想的要充实得多，像是没怎么费心，他之前几个月在心里蔓延开裂缝就被填满了。而且他避免想到在假期后他就要离开他这一想法。

玛丽也一定喜欢他们又去找乐子这个主意，因为她都没怎么表示反对。实际上，她把他们赶进汽车里，塞给他们买票的钱；约翰为他妻子的厨艺感到骄傲——以至于当他们比预期的时间回来的要晚些时，他正尝试着那些火鸡填料，只是看了迪恩一眼。

 “我感谢我的家人，感谢萨米，感谢我的朋友们，”迪恩诚恳地说，放下他的戒心，好让每个人知道他现在说的话非比寻常，真的想让他们知道他深爱着他们。他们似乎都知道这点。

感恩节刚刚过去两天，他就要回堪萨斯大学了，再次被全家人送回去这件事撕扯着他内心原本愈合的伤口。他试着不去回想他们是如何泪眼婆娑的看着他离去。他保证，如果周末不忙他会回来看看——他决定说到做到。他感觉比起他们对他的需要，他渴望见到他们更多。这是一件他无法大声承认的事情，但他现在觉得更勇敢了，因为他了解自己的极限。他知道，在最初几个月里，他尝试着自力更生、远离自己的家人这件事实在是太蠢了；他真的需要他们。

他决定要和这里的 _某个人_ 成为朋友，即使这意味着他要在公寓外的走廊里晃悠，直到他可以“偶遇”外出的某个人。他不太确定自己能和班里的人说上话，但他愿意慢慢试试看。

不幸的是，他还没被调离米迦勒的房间。他无比希望他的室友跟他一样想要互相回避对方。他不知道自己看到他时应该怎么办——因为看到他所做的事情而被厌恶，或者因他对卡斯的所作所为感到愤怒。他只是不愿去想这事，但他知道一旦他们再次撞见对方——正视它吧，生活在一起的话这还是最终会发生的——某些情绪冲撞会令他走极端。在他不得不解决这些问题前，他宁愿平静地待一段时间。

当然，对于迪恩来说，他从没那么走运。


	13. 改变

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我得说你们真是太棒了。我知道每次更新的时候我都这么说啦，但是我只是想要你们知道，能得到你们一直以来的支持我真是十分感激。爱你们喔！

迪恩还没走到门口，米迦勒就出声了：“哦你回来了。”他上身支在床上，拿着一本书，深色的眉毛纠结在一起，给了迪恩一个很紧绷的表情。迪恩不清楚这种表情代表着什么，这是几周来他第一次正视自己的室友，米迦勒当时那副爽翻到脑袋后仰的画面，到现在还在迪恩的记忆中挥之不去。他觉得恶心，并且为米迦勒对卡斯所做的事而愤怒，为他带给自己朋友的恐惧而愤怒——但是由于他才知道的那些事，他同时又对这个人保持着十分谨慎的心理。现在他知道了米迦勒能够做出些什么样的恶行，突然之间，他无法再自如地回他的话或者向他摆个臭脸了。这种感觉阻止了他表达出自己的愤怒，尽管这种愤怒此时已经在他的内心张牙舞爪，穷凶极恶。

“我回来了。”他答道，微微耸了耸肩，把包扔在了自己床上。他实在做不到表现得和往常一样，他不知道在上一次他们见面发生的那些事之后，自己要做什么才好。

米迦勒的动作无声无息，他走到迪恩身后一步之遥的时候，迪恩完全还没反应过来。迪恩转过来面对着他，十分错愕。米迦勒开口道：“这应该不用我多说了吧，那天你看见的事——就当它没发生过。”

迪恩在回答前深吸了口气，他无法直视米迦勒的目光，眼睛盯着那人身后的地板。“就我所知，什么都没发生过。”他的声音粗哑。“我还宁愿别去想起那事儿。”

“很好。”

米迦勒注视着迪恩，目光不再咄咄逼人充满恶意。迪恩转过身，开始把行李从包里拿出来，好让自己有点事做。“反正我很快就烦不了你了。”他嘟囔道。

“你说什么？”米迦勒的声音有点尖锐，他本来正转身想回到自己床上，这下却停住了动作。

“我上交了一份调宿舍的申请。”迪恩慢慢地说，他侧过头去，刚好看见米迦勒的神色变得越来越恶毒。

“什么？”他声音变得剃刀一样锋利。

“有什么关系吗？我还以为你会为此高兴。”

迪恩现在完全转过了身，而米迦勒正以一种看大傻瓜的表情死瞪着他。他讨厌这样。“你知不知道你这样做，别人会怎么看 **我** ？”

迪恩不由地翻了个白眼。“讲真？放松点，好吧，我说了，那是我自己的问题，我们两个不像我之前想的那么谈得来，而且我更愿意和一个同课程的人住在一起。”

米迦勒的瞪着他，怒意在缓慢地沸腾着，但他还是没说什么。

迪恩转身收拾起自己的包，把东西拿了出来，其实他没带多少东西走，大部分都在他跑回家的时候被留了下来。“老实说，我只希望快点离开。”

米迦勒的喜怒无常往往都让迪恩震惊。现在他对迪恩说话的声音变得就像天鹅绒一样柔软。“你之前可以说嘛，你知道我可以想办法，把你放到调宿舍名单的前面的。”他的声音如蜜糖一般。这就是他曾经用来诱惑卡斯和他在一起，直到陷入魔掌无法逃离的那一面吗？

他无法想象那是怎么发生的。就算米迦勒这幅涂了蜜糖的样子装得再像，那也骗不了他。他绝对不是那么容易就上当的。他不费吹灰之力就能够识破对方的伪装，为什么卡斯那时就不能呢？

他深吸了口气，为自己将要做的事而感到自我厌恶，但是他还是再一次转过身，米迦勒的位置比他想得还要近。他试图让自己语气平稳，而实际上，他无法控制地为说了这样的话而鄙视自己。“米迦勒，你可以帮我找一间新宿舍吗？”

对方脸上弥漫开一个病态的微笑。“我很乐意帮忙，迪恩。”要是迪恩现在手里有什么尖锐的东西的话，他真想用它刺穿米迦勒的胸膛。“我的荣幸。”

“谢谢——你。”迪恩咬紧了牙关说道。米迦勒回了他一个假笑，里面包含着让迪恩很不舒服的东西，而他也分不清那到底是什么。这种无法确定的感觉让他眉头紧皱，他转向自己的包，尽量把所有注意力都放在了那里。

毫不意外，仅仅三天之后，迪恩就接到了办公室打来的电话，告诉他有一间宿舍有了空缺，是和一个他们认为与迪恩更合得来的人住在一起。迪恩自然接受了，他丝毫没有回头的想法。逃离米迦勒是他第一次真正的胜利，也是他重新振作起来，找回曾经的自己，甚至也许变得更强大的第一步。

他想不到还能有什么室友会比米迦勒更糟糕了，因此任何人都只会是更好的。如果他够走运的话，也许他会遇到一个讲道理好相处的人——一个可以和他做朋友的人。

自然，考虑到米迦勒在这件事背后做的手脚，让自己这么快就被调了宿舍，迪恩并不指望自己能分到个多么百里挑一的室友。他将要面对的人，可能会有个好脾气，但又充满了不确定性。迪恩有房间的钥匙，但当他来到新宿舍门前的时候，不知为何还是觉得自己应该敲下门。他的拳头在202房间门上锤了几下，才有人开门。出来了个顶着一头乱糟糟的棕发，眼神流露出惊惶的人。他套着件睡袍，下身穿着睡裤，犹豫地站着门口盯着迪恩。

迪恩抬起一边眉毛。“我是你的新室友。”过了片刻他开口道，“迪恩。”他把肩膀上的背包耸了一耸，伸出一只手，但那个家伙没有和他握手。对方眉头紧蹙，一秒之后他似乎想起了什么。迪恩想着这家伙也不知道到底磕了多少药。那个人站到一边，让背着背包、拖着行李箱的迪恩进了门。这两个包里就是迪恩所有的东西了。迪恩一边往那张空床走过去，一边狐疑地打量着他。房间里的其中一边脏乱得要死：到处乱七八糟地堆放着书本、报纸、杂志、饮料瓶、食物和衣服。

他把自己的东西扔到床上。好吧，看来这家伙不爱干净，而且他让迪恩有点儿毛骨悚然的，不过他总比米迦勒好，不是吗？那人弄出了点什么声音，好像是想起了还得维持点表面的礼貌，于是一只手横过肚子环着自己的腰，另一只弱弱地伸了出来。“顺便一提，我是查克。”

 


	14. 许诺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：再一次地感谢所有暖心的话语，并且向所有新的读者问好~你们激励了我每天能早点起床，要知道我可是很想赖在床上，睡个回笼觉的。  
> 如果有人在用汤不热，这篇文有一个专门的博客，你们可以去这个地址看：Angel-on-the-radio .tumblr .com 那里有配合阅读这个故事的音乐和相关的一些小片段。如果有人喜欢涂鸦的话，你可以给画点插画，或者也许写些你自己关于这篇AU的小同人。  
> 耶，亲们，尽情享受吧！

迪恩有时会无法控制自己对于幽闭空间的恐惧。他在夜里难以成眠，只觉得自己肺里的空气快要用光了，并且永远无法呼吸到足够的空气。他夜里入睡太晚，没多久就到了第二天早上苏醒的时候，然后他意识到，这很有可能是焦虑的表现。他会去想自己为什么会这样，是不是他还感觉到自己被困在之前的宿舍里，只有去上课的时候才能逃离，而现在的宿舍也没什么两样——或者，也许他在担心自己没有达到家人对他的期望。而最有可能的缘故，他觉得还是卡斯。

他一直在告诉自己，那天发生的事并没有伤害到他的感情，他也没有资格去为自己看到的那一幕、为天使一直以来向自己隐藏的秘密而感到愤怒；但那只是自欺欺人，改变不了他真实的感觉。在他的内心深处，他总是觉得自己被人背叛了、痛苦万分，这些感觉像种子一样在萌芽疯长。只要脑海中浮现出卡斯的面庞，这些感觉就如同潮水一般涌了上来，让他痛彻心扉。他想把这些思绪和感知都一扫而空，希望自己能满足于所拥有的东西就好。他想要像之前自己所做的那样，去支持着卡斯——即使他并没有做到。在那段时间，天使已经尽其所能给了他最珍贵的东西。

所有的这些负面情绪，一直在他心中挥之不去，他想要忘记那些不堪去看待卡斯，却做不到，但他已经尽力了。他会像自己一直受到的教导那样，去逃避这些感觉，把它们深埋起来，直到自己变得麻木，忘掉一切。也许这种处理方式并不健康，但他只知道这一种方式，也一直都是这样做的。在最开始那段时间，他尝试过让自己顺其自然，但他发现这毫无用处，因此他决定放弃，这对迪恩来说没有用——这根本就不是温彻斯特家的处事之道。

有是迪恩会呆坐在书桌前，目光就那么望着窗户外面。凛冬渐至，这个冰冷的世界浸润在一种含蓄的美感之中。当然，堪萨斯的冬天，比不得英国或者格陵兰岛或者其他什么地方的冬天那么富于冬季的特色，但对迪恩来说，已经足够鲜明了。他如此清晰地感受着这个季节，这带给了他一种内心的宁静，尽管他也说不上来那是怎样的一种宁静。空气中的静寂有助于他的思绪不受其他事情干扰，他可以就那么看着外面的世界，看上几个小时。平时他是不会让自己有机会这么做的，但大自然有一种神秘的力量，当他沉浸在对这个世界的欣赏之中，就会忘记自己的存在，一旦他的眼界放得更加宽广，就会觉得有些事实在一点都不重要。当他的视线延伸到了那扇窗户之外，去看向这个世界，他才发现自身是多么的渺小，而曾经困扰他的那些问题是多么的微不足道——而他意识到，当现实中坏的事情发生的时候，尽管是那么地容易就让人受到影响难以摆脱，但同时，也存在着一切可能好转的空间。

不过，这样的宁静也只是暂时的。当他的目光再次移开，那些感觉又袭来了，一点点滴落进他心口的空洞之中，直至满溢。那个空洞是如此真实地存在着，他试着去忽略它，但它却总是在那里，束缚着他，让他无法前行去做任何事。于是，他只能任由那些忧虑重新淹没自己，然后尽量去享受那些难得的宁静，直到自己再次沉沦。

夜晚总是最难熬的。

他并不愿意表现得这么自私，因为他知道，卡斯所经历的一切，比起自己来说要糟糕太多了。可是这样想，却并没有减轻他心里的负担。自然，他的问题没那么严重，但这就意味着它们不值一提吗？现在他失去了自己的倚靠，他不能再依赖天使了，因为他必须得为了卡斯而变得坚强。而他怎么也没想到，当自己终于找到了那个一直以来渴求的人，却变得比任何时候都要孤单了。

“很高兴听到你的声音，小恶魔。”

“抱歉，我竟让你孤身一人了那么久。”迪恩对着手机微笑了起来。

“你不需要感到抱歉。”

“不，这确实是我的错。”

“好吧，恶魔，好吧。”他听到了对方在微笑，就像他真的可以听到一样。而在这么久之后，他真的可以分辨出来，对方的每一次停顿、每一次犹豫都代表着什么。而现在，在他的想象中，有一张面孔和对方的声音融合在了一起——但是他心中所见的，只有那双湛蓝眼睛凝视的目光，和那头凌乱的深色发丝。

“我希望你可别在我离开的时候，用那些哀怨的歌烦死大家。我知道你肯定特别想我。”迪恩嘴角勾起了笑意。他的心情变得无比自在了，胃里翻涌的紧张与兴奋一如从前，但是在他们之间却再没有什么尴尬的感觉。并不是像他想的那样，当两个人身份暴露出来的时候，会变得尴尬。而这场游戏仍然保持着从前的节奏，他是恶魔，卡斯是天使。一切都和以前一样。

“我恐怕你说对了。”卡斯的声音里有一丝不好意思。“我希望他们能原谅我。”

“你绝对应该好好补偿一下大家。要是你再一直放那些失恋心碎的悲伤情歌，我敢说，你至少会永远流失掉一个听众的。”

“别装得你真的会永远离开我一样。”

迪恩犹豫了一秒钟，但当他再次开口时，他的声音比自己期望的还要认真得多。“不，你说对了。我永远不会离开你。”

查克身体陷进了他的床里，手上拿着个空瓶子。也许他想碰碰运气，看他是不是终于找到了一个室友，不会因为饮酒或者违犯了任何校规就去告发他。大学是做不到完全禁酒的，这不可能。想喝的话总是有办法的。

这家伙经常都沉迷在酒精里面，有时他会抱怨自己脑袋砰砰作痛，或者说有偏头痛什么的，好让自己看起来是为了驱赶疼痛而喝酒一样。在迪恩看来这就像是个粘性循坏，也许他是在以毒攻毒，也许他真的是在用酒精麻醉痛苦——不过无论如何，对他来说起到了作用就是了。查克基本没多少存在感，（并且谢天谢地）他夜里手脚很轻，要不就喝醉睡沉了，这意味着迪恩就可以和天使聊天，可以安静地听广播，而不用担心被人偷听到自己在干什么。终于，他不必再为一回头就发现米迦勒在窥视自己而倍感压力了。

查克唯一不大好的一点，就是他老是把东西弄得乱七八糟，气味熏人。从他的穿着和举动来看，很难判断出他的年龄，但是迪恩认为他也许就比自己大一点，不过至少是个二年级生。

他的眼神扫过室友床和桌子周围堆着的垃圾，这样做只是想转移下自己的注意力而已。而这——那是个水烟瓶吗？讲真？好吧，至少这部分解释了气味的来源。很明显迪恩的反应来得慢了一些，他现在开始觉得自己真的可以和这家伙相处得好了。很明显，他是在之前的那间宿舍里，被米迦勒困得都有心理阴影了。

他翻了个身，关上了台灯。也许在这间房里，他还是会因缺乏空气而感到有些幽闭恐惧。也许他并没有在担忧任何事。

好吧，不管怎样，他至少可以对此抱有些希望。


	15. 恐慌

迪恩在讲话，他知道自己在讲话，但那只是一些词语从他嘴里机械地冒了出来，就算他之前背了演讲稿，可是一上台还是讲得磕磕绊绊、丢三落四的。同学们盯着他，显得很是无聊，和他们看其他演讲的人一样，不过这并没有减缓迪恩的紧张感。也许这也是第一次让这些人中的绝大部分，真正听到他说了多于一个句子的话。

“你们几个女生能不能别说话了？”辛格教授沙哑的声音打断了迪恩，让他注意到演讲厅后排坐着的一小群女生，很明显她们刚才一直在聊天说笑。“继续，迪恩。”

迪恩吞了口口水，继续讲了下去，朝着自己身后的幻灯片打着手势，他做了这个幻灯片，不过只有演讲中自己想起来的时候，才知道去翻动它。他的这些动作看起来实在是尴尬得引人注目。大概过了一分钟，尽管对于迪恩来说几乎是一个小时那么难熬了，这时教授沙哑的声音又打断了他。“姑娘们，安静下来，不然就把你们扔出去！”她们立刻安静了，然后迪恩很快就结束了演讲。

他发誓自己接下来一分钟脑子里几乎是空白的，因为他坐回到自己的位置，才意识到台上已经又有人开始演讲，听起来比他要自信太多了。这一天的到来让他恐慌了很久——但是要通过学年测验，这门课上的演讲部分是必不可少的。他痛恨像这样在人们面前讲话，尤其是考虑到自从这一年开始，他就在尽量避免任何的争执。在几个月前和辛格教授的第一次正面对峙之后，他一直希望着能够保持缄默，但他必须得做这个。而几周之后——不幸中的不幸——他还得做一次小组演讲。也就是说他很有可能要被迫去融进一些他根本不认识的人，要知道他在班上可是一个朋友都没有的。

考虑到他曾经打算能在班级里混开，最后在这里交到些朋友，也许这种小组活动会有些用。不过现在他希望这个计划能往后推个至少两个月，或者干脆等到明年再说吧。然后，就像以前那样，如果他一直往后推迟下去，多半他就能说服自己，这个计划毫无意义——这么看，小组演讲也许对他还是有好处的。

那一天的演讲已经到了尾声，那群在他演讲时一直聊天的女生——就是那些曾经八卦过天使秀的女生们，发现了迪恩正注视着她们。其中一人靠过来说：“我们知道你是谁。”

迪恩皱了皱眉，但很快就明白了过来。她们今天听到了自己的声音，听见自己说了那么长时间的话，这足够让她们有迹可循并且意识到他就是恶魔，那个几周来一直打电话给天使秀，在广播中述说自己各种烦恼的家伙。操蛋。“你说什么？”他回应道，希望表现得足够不知情，好让她们别把自己给认出来。

“恶魔，对吗？”那个女孩子说道，另外两个则一边点头一边微笑。“我们知道你是谁。”

“你认识天使，是吗？”另一个女孩子小声地问着，以免被辛格注意到。

“我不知道你们在说什么。”

“噢拜托，听听那个广播就知道，所以别装傻了，你的声音和他一模一样。绝对就是你。”

迪恩深吸了一口气，眼睛直盯着台上的演讲，可是演讲就在他没注意到的时候已经结束了。辛格宣布下课，迪恩暗地里谢天谢地，连忙收拾起自己的东西，在女孩子们跟上前走出了演讲大厅。

他把背包甩到肩膀后面，迈步而去。但是，想当然地，一个女孩子追了上来。她之前一直没说话，眼眸深蓝，一头红发光泽发亮。“嘿，等一下。”她一边说一边小跑到了迪恩身旁，在迪恩来不及决定好要不要放慢脚步的时候，她已经跟上了迪恩的步伐。“迪恩，对吧？”他点了点头。“那些家伙的举动让我很抱歉——我发誓她们只是那个广播节目的疯狂迷妹而已。”

迪恩点点头，他没想到是这样，而且也不太清楚自己应该怎么回答。

她似乎没注意到这一点，嘴里继续说着：“我估计她们是我认识的唯一写广播秀同人的迷妹了。”

“同——什么？”迪恩终于还是问了，用一种疑惑的表情看着她。

她发出了一阵悦耳的轻笑声，在空中摆了摆自己的手，就好像这实在不重要一样。“同人——就是写一些和电视节目、电影——或者在这里是广播节目，有关的故事。我想大致来讲，这只是一种满足那些她们在现实中、或者在节目中无法具现化的梦想的方式。”她一边说着，一边在自己胸前戏剧化的握起了拳头。

迪恩抬起了一边的眉毛。“她们写那些以天使秀为主题的故事？”

“她们写的故事是以天使和恶魔为主题的，我觉得是同人爱情故事。”他看着她，更疑惑了。“天使和恶魔。”她详细地解答道。

“那是什么……在一起吗？”

她又笑了起来。“没错，我猜这就是为什么，她们一认出你的声音，就变得那么兴奋——想到她们的同人也许真的会成为现实，这让她们有点太激动了。”她露出了一个带着歉意的微笑。“好了，真对不起——我们这样做是不对的，这样冒昧地假设你们认识对方，或者在一起什么的。”

他再次点点头，眼神转回向自己的正前方，心里暗自琢磨这件事，脸色愈见深沉。这之前他从来没接触到同人，不过想到有人在写着关于自己和天使之前的虚构情缘……好吧他真有点受宠若惊，不过同时也有些沮丧。那些他幻想过的，不，是他这么久以来一直渴望的东西，竟然会存在于和自己同班的女孩们脑海之中，还很有可能已经被发表在网上了。但是这些东西是他无法得到的，如果一切真的那么简单就好了。

“那么……你到底认识他吗？”她的提问，让他从自己的思绪里惊醒了过来。

“我……呃，不。”他不由有些慌张，但更多的是想到了如果告诉她真相，事情传了出去的话，会给自己和卡斯带来很多麻烦。最好还是让那些小姑娘们止步于她们的幻想之中吧。

“好吧，好吧。”她一边说一边点着头，脸上挂着一副“我懂”的表情。然后她微微撅起了嘴问道：”话说回来，你是恶魔，这总没错吧？”

他吸了口气。她得不到自己想要的答案，是不会罢休的。“对，我是恶魔。”

她吃吃轻笑了一声，很快又控制住了自己的表情。“哈，这么久以来，我居然和恶魔在一个班上，这让人不由想知道，天使是不是也会离我距离这么近。”

他跟着她的话点了点头，试图配合下她的深思时刻。但她马上又变得神气活现起来。“我走这边了——下次见，迪恩。”她一边说着一边往相反的方向走去，估计是回家。“顺便说一下，我叫安娜。”

 


	16. 更进一步

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我知道，对吧？双更！双彩虹耶！我不觉得这会掩盖我好多天没更新的事实，不过现在我更了两章。别问啦，嘘——看吧。我肯定这是我写过最接近欢乐的一章了。哈哈，耶。
> 
> 不管怎样，让我知道你们的想法！

他拿着手机的手轻轻颤抖，盯着屏幕。他收到了一条短信。有条短信没什么大不了的，但是这条……他没认出这个号码，但是短信的落款说明了一切。

“你觉得

我们可以见一面吗？

卡斯”

他给他发了一条短信，而且提出见面。这是除了电台之外，他开车来找迪恩之后，他们的第一次接触。这让迪恩感觉很陌生，因为这完全是在另一个平台上的对话。他听过他的声音，他看过他的面庞，现在他在读他的短信。

迪恩连忙回了一条简明的短信，“好，哪儿？”然后靠回他的桌子。查克正缩在自己的床上，疯狂地在他的笔记本电脑上打字，显然沉浸在自己的世界里，甚至都没注意到迪恩对于那条短信的反应。一分钟后，迪恩的手机嗡嗡叫了。

“你选个地方吧。”

迪恩盯了一会屏幕，他的脑子里冒出好多他无法操控的念头。但是他选了一个地方，然后回复了。卡斯回短信说他可以一个半小时之后到那里，迪恩立刻抓起外套和钱包出门了。他嘟哝了一声再见，甚至都不确定查克是不是听见了。也许那家伙根本没注意到他在那儿。

————————————————

“我们不应该这么做，这是个坏主意。”卡斯忽然说，一副饱受惊吓的样子。迪恩咬住下唇，眉头紧蹙。“我得走了。”卡斯继续说，站起来开始往咖啡店外面走。

迪恩飞快地站到卡斯面前，试着拉住他的手臂阻止他，“卡斯，等等。”但卡斯几乎是跳着后退，他眼睛里满是恐惧。迪恩凝视着他，一动不动。米迦勒击碎了这个人，留他一人身处摇摇欲坠的混乱中。好吧，不，他没有离开他——这是问题所在。而且迪恩还无法为他的朋友想出一条脱身之道。片刻之后，他轻轻地摇摇头，犹豫地朝着这个激动的男孩迈了一步，“请不要走，”迪恩小声地说，他看见卡斯渐渐冷静下来，逐渐向前接近他，“我们只是在聊天，没事的。”

卡斯的胸膛因为剧烈的呼吸而起起伏伏，他甚至开始轻微出汗，他的皮肤在吊灯的柔光照射下泛着微光。“他到处都有眼线，如果他发现了——”

“看，他不是什么黑手党老大或者腐败官员——他只是一个大学里的混球。”迪恩说，希望能用自己严肃的腔调和眼里透露出的真诚使卡斯信服，“我在这，我发誓我会保证你的安全，只要你和我在一起。”

卡斯的表情说明，他无比想要相信迪恩的话。即使他看起来放松了下来，不情愿地陷进迪恩对面的座位里，他的疑虑也从未离去。迪恩无法因此责备他，米迦勒早已撕碎了他信任别人的能力。如果卡斯比以前更加自闭，迪恩一点都不会惊讶，也许他会整天都呆在寝室里，只有上课或者米迦勒召唤他的时候才会出门。他害怕去别的任何地方。害怕来这儿。

“如果你不相信我没关系。但是我发誓只要我在这，我不会让任何事情发生在你身上。”迪恩靠近桌子来离卡斯更近一些，这样他就不用大声说话了。

卡斯点点头，咬住早就干燥肿胀的下唇，令迪恩想到，这是他的习惯性动作，他发誓，卡斯在修车厂的时候，他就看过他这样做了很多次。“谢谢你。”他小声说，声音还有点抖。

“当然了，哥们。”迪恩温柔地回应他，表情也柔和下来。

“不，谢谢你，来这里陪我，听我说话还有……我其实没有告诉任何人这些事情。只是，有个人倾诉让我感觉好多了。”

迪恩吞咽了一下，“至少我能为你做这个，你为我做了同样的事情，在你听我说了几个月的糟糕的事之后，我也想帮助你，无论以什么方式。”一个细微的笑容在他唇边溢开，他希望这微笑能让卡斯安心，但在某种程度上讲，这其实是一种自我防御机制。他跟人们，甚至是和他的家人或者乔，谈这类事情的时候都很不舒服。面对面跟卡斯交谈感觉很奇怪。迪恩又摇摇头，喉咙里发出一声低低的笑声，他垂下头。双手攥成拳头放在桌面上，“你不知道我有多想把那些伤害你的家伙的肺都扯出来。”

卡斯研究着他的表情，担心地皱起眉头，“别。”

迪恩抬起头说：“我知道，这只会让你惹上更多麻烦，而且我们两个都最不想这种结果。”

“不是。”卡斯摇摇头说，迪恩迷惑地看着他，“如果他发现我告诉你了，他可能会伤害你。我不想要那样。”

迪恩凝视着卡斯，他可以说卡斯是多严肃地说这件事。即使他已经承受了这么多，他还能分心来关心迪恩的安危。这真是非常令人惊讶。迪恩点点头，回望卡斯的眼睛，让卡斯知道他有多么感激，而且他不会做任何卡斯不想要的事情。“我们在这里很安全。”迪恩片刻之后又说，他对着周围比了个手势，“没人能看见我们。”他们正在咖啡厅的后面，天花板上昏暗的照明设备几乎不能照亮他们。他觉得这好像叫做“情景照明”。还有这堵幽暗的镶嵌墙，没有多少顾客，他们不会被打扰。在这里的人不在意别人，沉迷于自我，忙于向别人展示自己在准备下一部杰作，这类人会在公共场合完成它，这样的话他们就能像讲述都市传说那样，宣称他邻座的家伙写了那本著作。

“而且如果真的发生了什么——不是说就会发生——这就是一个借口，我会痛扁任何一个和那个混蛋有牵连的人。”他说着露齿一笑。他的表情，让卡斯原本的面无表情打破一丝涟漪。

“我很高兴你继续来电了。”卡斯温柔地说，他的声音更平静了，但是还带着迪恩喜爱的低沉和磁性。

“为什么我会停止来电？”

“我认为也许你不再信任天使了，或者，甚至我，在那以后……你知道的。”

“没，你算是我唯一的朋友。甚至那以后，我猜那是情有可原的。”

他又微笑起来，迪恩乐于见到他微笑，即使这微笑只是昙花一现。“哦对了，你一定猜不到那天还发生了什么。”

“噢，你的陈述报告？怎么样呀？我忘了问了。”

迪恩笑起来，“不不，那之后——好吧，不是，它还不错。我含糊过去了，但是还不错。不，我坐下之后，我班上的女孩认出我的嗓音就是电台上的那个声音，接下来就变得晕头转向的了。”卡斯的表情担忧地暗淡了一下，但是迪恩帮他打消了这个念头。“不——不是什么坏事——其中一个女孩下课后追上我，说她们都很兴奋，因为她们在写关于你的电台的同人小说。”

卡斯的脸上呈现出不可置信和饶有兴趣的表情。“同人小说，讲真？”

迪恩撅起嘴说，“怎么会每个人都知道同人小说，就我不知道呢？”他叹了口气，但是继续说，“这甚至不是最好的部分——她们显然是站恶魔/天使这对配对的。

卡斯好像脸红了，低头看着那杯他还没碰过的咖啡。迪恩觉得他肯定很敏感，也许他连太烫的东西都不喝。

“什么？”

“没——没什么，我只是没想到。”他回答的声音里带着害羞，他在节目里可从来没有暴露出这一面。“这真是太讨人喜欢了。”

迪恩歪了歪头，“怎么会？”

“好吧，他们认为我与你相配。”卡斯抬起头，迪恩肯定他的脸上飘着两朵红晕。“觉得我可能配得上你。”

————————————————————

迪恩靠在厨房的柜台上，等着水沸腾。他的眼睛闭上了，回想着最近发生的事情。发生了很多事。卡斯给他发短信带来的狂喜还让他想入非非，他开始怀疑，他是否能单纯地把卡斯或者天使视为一位朋友。接着，当他拉住他，阻止他离开的时候，他看见了卡斯脸上的震惊。他眼中流露出的破碎——米迦勒施之于他的恐惧……他的拳头重重地砸在柜台上。

“哇哦！”某人从门后说，迪恩睁开眼看见了一个男孩在那，双手举起，手掌朝向迪恩，做出了一个防御的姿态。

“抱歉，哥们。”迪恩双手抱胸说。

那个家伙点点头，他拨弄自己头上棕色的卷发的样子让迪恩想起了萨姆。“今天不顺利吗？”他走进厨房来找吃的。迪恩十分感激水壶已经烧好了水，他能继续煮咖啡了。

“差不多。”迪恩深思熟虑之后才回答。他们转身背对彼此。

“你是新来的，对吗？”他的声音从一片叮当声和沙沙声中传来。“我是加布。”

“迪恩。”他回答，转身去和那个家伙握手。这时候他才发现加布不是要做什么复杂的大餐，他把东西清理到一边去，这样就可以拆开那些巨型袋子，然后津津有味地嚼那些糖果了。迪恩扬起眉毛，有点被逗乐了。“我想你喜欢吃糖。”

“我们都有自己的坏习惯。”他歪歪地露齿一笑。“我的比起一般人的可要少点破坏性。”

他们靠着两对面的柜台，加比嘴里塞满了果冻，迪恩在啜饮咖啡，“虽然我不知道，”加比歪了歪头，调笑地看着迪恩，“我觉得你会把甜食拿得离你远远的。”

迪恩吃吃的笑了，“别搞错了，我和小朋友一样爱万圣节，但是我不觉得自己热衷于寻找糖分。”他带着笑说，“不，等等，”他举起一只手，“那不是真的——我爱派。”

加比舔了舔嘴唇，赞同地点头，“我也爱派。”他深思熟虑地说，“我喜欢你，迪恩。不要怕生。”他开始走开，头也不回地说，“你应该有时候和我们一起出去逛逛。”

“当然了，”迪恩回答说，然后他盯着那个家伙不自觉地想到：

该死，我真的和某个人聊天了吗？我是不是交了一个朋友？

这真是个可悲的想法，他确实不大知道怎么交朋友，或者什么意味着一段友谊的开始。也许加布有点像萨米的样子，平衡了他是个糖分狂人的事实——这让迪恩想到，这是他经历过的最奇怪的对话之一——不过他想，他挺喜欢加比的。

他的下一个想法是，分析完这段对话之后，我希望我们刚刚说的那些话里没有嘲讽的意味。

他甚至再也不知道调情是什么样的了，这是不是更可悲了？


	17. 碰触

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：短短的一更，不好意思隔了这么久。我想明天或者后天再更一下，所以等着吧。同时要说声抱歉，如果这一章有点烂的话——现在是凌晨五点了：D永远爱你们哦

“这是我的避难所。”他小心翼翼地说，凝视着迪恩的目光中带着深意，他的视线是如此逼人，几乎要在迪恩的脸上看出一个洞来了。“我从不带任何人来这里。”他慢慢说道，一直仔细地观察着迪恩的反应，仿佛在评判他是否值得自己信任一样。不过，卡斯当然可以相信迪恩，他已经带他来到了这里，来到了自己家里，自己的房间里。同时，他们将会一起迈出接下来的那一步。  
迪恩的手伸了出去，想要触碰卡斯的面庞，但他停住了，他不愿意吓到卡斯。他不愿意这家伙又像在咖啡店里那样，惊得猛跳起来。等到他确定卡斯明白了自己要做什么的时候，他才慢慢地移动起自己的手，继续去抚摸对方的面颊。他们之间的谈话与身体语言，总是十分微妙——迪恩从来不需要向卡斯明确地表达出自己的感觉，他们就能心领神会。这也是为什么，当迪恩的手顺着卡斯的轮廓分明的下颚徘徊的时候，对方并没有露出太过惊讶的表情。  
他的蓝眸渐渐合上了，呼吸变得缓慢而深长，似乎在享受这种感觉。对于卡斯来说，这样的亲密行为往往伴随着疼痛与恐惧，而此时此刻，卡斯突然有了一个机会，重新去理解它——它可以是纯洁的，并且满怀关爱。迪恩想知道卡斯会有什么样的感觉。  
“你可以相信我，卡斯。”  
他的眼睛慢慢睁开了，头歪向一边，好把脸贴在迪恩的手上。“我知道。”而这一次，他看起来不再就像是他想要去相信，他看起来就像是他真的相信。显而易见，卡斯会带迪恩来到他的避难所，那是因为迪恩就像是他的守护者，因为卡斯相信迪恩会保证自己的安全。“吻我，迪恩。”  
他并不紧张。他原本应该紧张的，因为他从没吻过一个男的。他在这方面的经验仅限于一些网络搜索和看过的几分钟同志色情片。但是此时此刻，和卡斯在一起，终于就他们两个人了，迪恩内心充满了安宁和喜悦。他们缓慢地靠近，视线在彼此脸上专注地流连着，就像是他们第一次见到对方那样。  
但当他们开始接吻的时候，迪恩发誓，他可以感觉到火花从他们唇瓣相接的地方传来，然后流过他的全身。这是不一样的，如此不一样，与那些他曾有过的经验相比。危险，而又陌生。卡斯的嘴唇如此丰润，几乎像是女孩子一样——如果不是他脸颊上坚毅的线条提醒了迪恩的话。在那一刻他清楚地知道，没有什么吻会比得上这个。在这个男人身上，他所感觉到的亲密，这种亲密是他和之前任何一位恋人都没有经历过的，它有点像他和乔、和自己弟弟之间的那种亲近——因为它无关于性欲，那就像是他完全地了解卡斯，并且他想要——不，是需要——去和他分享关于自己的一切。  
他心里想着，应该放慢节奏，因为他不确定，如果自己再进一步行动的话，卡斯会有什么反应。但是卡斯似乎并不这么想。他的手顺着迪恩的身体两侧敏捷地滑了上去，开始拉开迪恩的夹克，让它落到了地上。迪恩的手伸了回来，捧起了卡斯的脸，这时卡斯开始解起了他的纽扣。迪恩的唇在他的脸颊上游移，然后滑到他冒着短短胡渣的下巴，享受着那轻微的刺痛感。他在上面落下了一串温柔的吻，然后吻向他的脖子，轻轻地吮吸起来。卡斯终于成功地将迪恩上身脱得一丝不挂，他的手放在了迪恩的胸膛上，指尖清晰地划过了迪恩的乳头。迪恩拉下了卡斯的上衣，他的嘴唇已经等不及地印在了卡斯的锁骨上，在上面舔弄吮吸。卡斯的手指穿梭在迪恩的发间，将他的胸膛和腹部拉近躺在床上的自己，让迪恩置身于自己上方。迪恩的唇舌如饥似渴地往下移去，在对方光滑而苍白的皮肤上舞动着。他的心跳得极快，唯有卡斯忍不住发出的一丝丝微弱的呻吟能让他找回一点神智。那些柔弱的呻吟如同小猫咪情难自禁的叫声，放肆而毫无顾忌。他很快就解开了卡斯的皮带，拉下了他的裤子。迪恩的眼神在他的身体上从下往上，他想要看着卡斯的眼睛，却发现卡斯的头颅往后仰去，暴露出了自己的颈项——迪恩之前从没发现，这个动作如此奇异地让人觉得性感。他的视线回到了卡斯的下半身，他的手已经勾着对方内裤的边缘一把拉了下来，释放出了那已经勃起的阴茎。  
他的手握住了那根性器，渴望到极致的微弱呻吟从卡斯的唇间泄了出来，让迪恩心生退意。他再一次觉得自己应该放慢节奏，但他的嘴唇已经环绕住了卡斯的阴茎开始吮吸，从上往下舔舐着，动作越来越熟练，让性器粘着自己的津液变得越来越滑。他的心里只有一种强烈的渴望，那就是至少让卡斯快乐一次。他只想照顾好他。  
“迪恩……”  
他已经硬了，但是不知为何，听见卡斯这样呻吟出自己的名字，让他的勃起甚至都硬得发疼了。  
“迪恩……迪恩……”  
他吮吸着嘴里不停弹跳的阴茎，一边抬头一边偶尔用舌头舔弄起龟头。卡斯的手仍然抓在他的头发上拉扯着，让他的头上下移动。  
“迪恩。”  
他的声音变了，仍然是很熟悉，但不知怎么就是不一样了。他抬头看向卡斯的脸，却发现那不是卡斯。他吓得身体往后一缩。“你好，迪恩。”那个声音又响起了，是米迦勒。迪恩目光惊骇地瞪着他。他做了什么？  
“迪恩，迪恩，迪恩！”  
有谁在他旁边用力拍了一下，迪恩猛地醒了过来，他花了一会儿才反应过来发生了什么事。查克站在他面前，过了几秒他才看见加比站在后面，就在门边。  
“你的美容觉睡得真香啊。”查克有些紧张地笑了出来，但很快就笑容散去，他回到了自己床上坐下来。  
“我们今晚要出去玩，我只是想邀请你一起。”加比明显忽略了查克的存在。“头杯我请。”  
“好吧老兄，我会考虑一下的。”迪恩迷迷糊糊地说，他还在试图弄清楚现在的状况。  
加比的脸色变得严肃，他一只手握在门把上，另一只手指着迪恩。“我的邀请是不容拒绝的，小迪恩。”他的脸上亮起了一个傻乎乎的笑容。“八点见。”  
他转身出去，关上了门。迪恩躺回到床上。他还没得到片刻的宁静，查克就插话进来了。“做了个好梦？”他用一种心知肚明的语气问道。迪恩转过头，好让自己看着室友。  
“算是吧。”他含糊不清地呢喃道。


	18. 推论

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎~我很抱歉这章拖了很久。我发誓这事我一直记着呢，但我有好多大学里的截止期限要赶，我没办法让自己坐下来写完它，因为如果这样，就会有证据表明我没在忙着填满草图本和写论文。哈哈。  
> 希望在这周之后，我又能有更多时间花在这上面。但是如果没有的话，我会离开几周，大概在月末的时候，我又会定期更新啦。  
> 感谢你们大家的支持，你们都超赞的，我仍然爱你们3，收到一些评论邮件和让我心里开心的东西。你们简直想象不到~

“所以，她叫什么名字？”加布半睁着眼睛，含糊不清地问到。他们在回他房间的路上，剩下的人分散在了路上，但他只能记着零零碎碎回来的过程了。  
“什么？”迪恩反问，脸费劲地皱成了一团。  
“你一整天都表现得怪怪的。在夜店里，四面八方的姑娘们都往你这凑过来，但你差不多把她们都撵走了。”他意味深长地停顿了一会，但这让他的眉毛拧成一结，好让自己回想起来到底要说什么。“所以，她叫什么名字？”他最终问到。  
“哥们，哥们，不——没这个女孩，”迪恩说，勉强地睁着眼，不屑一顾地冲加布摆摆手。  
在他企图再一次强迫自己睁开眼，伸手开始摆弄iPod之前，加布给了他一记他最棒的“来吧小婊砸”的表情。幸运的是，他的室友跟他们一起出去玩了，现在正以一个诡异的角度昏倒在自己床上，卧榻酣睡。他也是个不错的家伙，他给他们买了某种角度来看十分下流的酒——紫色奶头——迪恩记得它的名字。【译注：Purple-Nipple，鸡尾酒名，第二季十五集迪恩在酒吧点过】  
加布回望他时，他正咬着嘴唇，他正为他们两个人打开几罐啤酒时，某个熟悉的歌曲在空荡荡的房间中响起。“卡斯，”他虔诚地说，“她的名字是卡斯。”他拿起属于他的那罐，喝了一大口，这一口有点多了，飞溅出了一点新鲜的泡沫和气泡。  
加布得意洋洋地点着头，“好名字，考虑到你正为她烦来烦去呢——她一定也相当辣。”  
整晚都离夜店的喇叭太近让他有些耳鸣。他最终安全到家之后，离开了频闪灯与黑暗，离开了撞向你的人群，离开了在吸烟区或者卫生间或者吧台的沮丧的人群，但现实里的一阵蜂鸣让他稍微有些清醒，足够让他在脑子里好好想想，说该说的话，不让自己害了自己。他甚至不知道现在的时间，但一定还早，他们离开时夜店刚关门，而且他的眼皮真的好重。  
但尽管如此，今晚还是很棒，尽管他被之前的梦搞得心神不宁。能出去玩玩挺好，只是好好享受当下，喝得酩酊大醉，忘记了所有事情。  
“她是个好姑娘。”他慢慢地说着，又喝了一口，“她讨我喜欢。”  
“嗯，所以问题出在哪？”  
他耸了耸肩，“她正处于一场不怎么样的关系里。”  
加布摆了摆脸色，迪恩不知道该怎么形容这个表情，但是它混杂着理解和同情。“你打算怎么办？”  
“我不知道。”  
他点头，两个人沉默的坐在那，听着音乐，依靠着墙，只是在那喝着酒。这感觉还凑合，因为尽管进行了一场类似于深刻的谈话，他们还都醉着呢，而且这种安静似乎恰到好处。  
“我要去救他——她……”他坚定地说，差点让自己说错了人称代词。  
加布又点了点头，一时半会什么也没有说，只是又喝了一口啤酒。只要他们都仍抓着啤酒，这场谈话就能持续下去，他们都很疲惫了，但这种时候要他们清醒过来，就像凌晨三点叫外卖那样强人所难。“我会帮你，伙计，我会尽可能帮忙的。”  
迪恩扫了一眼，看到了加布的傻笑，他也情不自禁地笑着回应，“谢了哥们。”  
“你挺酷的，温切斯特。”  
“你也不赖。”  
在这之后谈心变成了漫无目的的闲聊，嘲笑着晚上看到的东西。这感觉像是他们已经是老朋友了，两人之间毫不尴尬。没什么比在外面玩一晚上能更迅速地成就或毁灭一段友谊。就像上了发条一样，在喝完最后一滴酒之后，迪恩晃晃悠悠地站了起来，  
“晚上玩的挺好，哥们。我最好得睡觉了。”  
“是啊，我也是，回头见，温切斯特。”  
说完，他摇晃着走出加百列的房间，返回自己的房间，和衣倒了下去，几乎立刻睡着了。  
________________________________________  
在第二天早上，当迪恩不情愿地睁开眼睛，被清晨忽如其来的阳光刺痛了双眼，不可避免的头痛和反胃感接踵而至。白色的光线穿过打开的窗帘直射到他的脸上，他翻来覆去，在发现情况一点没有得到好转之后，终于强迫自己爬了起来。  
“你看起来睡得挺好。”查克平静地说，在房间的另一头露出羞怯的微笑，使得迪恩注意到他的存在。他的嗓子实在是太干涩了，以至于说不出任何话来，所以他只得微笑并且点了点头。  
他把双脚压到地上，试试看自己能不能站起来，不至于摔倒或者呕吐。他眯起双眼，几乎要把眼睛合上了，好让自己避免被阳光刺到——那会让他觉得自己的大脑在流血。终于他站了起来——这让他脑袋有点轻飘飘的，他缓慢但准确的挪向厨房，依靠着门和墙好让自己保持站立的姿势。  
加布对他点点头，猛拉了他一下来跟他打招呼，这让迪恩瑟缩咕哝了一下。迪恩朝他咧嘴笑笑，给自己拿了一杯水，靠在加百列背后的橱柜边，合着双眼，快速地喝着水。  
“你是拉丁美洲人么？”他突然地问到，连他自己都差点被惊到了。  
“什么？”加布回问，他声音嘶哑，可能是因为整晚在喧闹的音乐中喊叫并且高声歌唱的原因。迪恩自己也差不多。  
“你的名字。”他睁开双眼，“它不太寻常。”  
加布耸耸肩，转身跳坐到对面的橱柜台上，一边喝水一边吃着像是抹着花生酱的烤面包，“我猜是我妈打赌输了或别的什么。”他前后活动了一下脑袋，终于说到，“不，我觉得她喜欢天使之类的东西。她挺有宗教情怀的。”  
迪恩轻笑说到，“好吧。”  
一阵沉默之后，加布终于转过来，黑眼圈出现在他充血的眼睛下方，脸上露出一个酸溜溜的表情，“我知道卡斯是个男生，”他说。迪恩的心跳漏了一拍。  
现在轮到他说了，“什么？”  
加布耸了耸肩，就好像他对此漠不关心，“你嘟哝他有一会了，但你从来不说名字，只提了一点他的情况；我差不多把这两件事综合考虑了一下。”  
迪恩脸上的某些表情一定引起了加布的注意，因为他突然出现在迪恩旁边，一手搭在他肩膀上说到，“别担心，哥们，我支持你。我不会告诉别人的。”  
迪恩简直不能呼吸了。对他来说理解自己的感情已经很难了，而现在有别人知道了。其他不是卡斯的人，而且还有安娜的怀疑。他的心脏在胸腔中砰砰直跳，他咬紧住下颚，而他的手心也开始潮湿。  
“迪恩？”加布说，估计是因为他僵住了而且没有回应而感到担心。“迪恩，我会帮助你们的，好吗？我一点都不关心那些恐同症什么的鬼玩意，爱情就是爱情。”  
迪恩抬起眼睛望向加布的双眼——他相信他。不知怎的这令他安心，但仍然有一种恐惧感沉在他的胃里——这是结局的开始。他试图有点生硬的点点头，过了一会，他喃喃说，“好……好吧。”  
“好，很好。”加布担忧地笑笑，“你有个朋友，迪恩，你不是独自在面对这事。”  
他知道这家伙说得对，他不是独自一人。他对此真是心存感激。  
他们可能真的能解救卡斯。  
他需要去拯救卡斯。


	19. 进步

“你之前说的，关于只要和你在一起我就是安全的事……”  
“怎么了？”   
“我信你。”  
“卡斯……这很好，真的。”  
迪恩感觉有什么东西在胸腔里燃烧，也许是自豪，也许是希望。总之不管是什么，都像是穿透薄纱的一道亮光。卡斯开始信任他了，而迪恩也开始相信自己真的能解救他。卡斯坐在他的对面，手里把玩着一小袋糖。迪恩知道他很难说出别的什么，更不用说直视自己的眼睛讲出来了。他因迪恩的赞同而羞怯地微微点了点头。过了会儿他继续说道：“我想带你看看我感到最安全的地方。”  
他从没想过这个，所以一开始他吓了一跳：“什，什么？”  
卡斯终于抬头看向他，他的双眉皱起，看上去有点担忧：“我想带你看看我的家。”  
迪恩不是不知道这对卡斯来说，是在学着重新信任别人的道路上迈出的巨大一步，他只是不相信这会发生的那么快：“你确定吗？”他们确实已经交往了几个月，但他们只在这几周内见过几次面而已。  
他点点头，看起来还有些担忧，但他肯定已经下定决心这样去做了。而迪恩又有什么资格阻止他或者和他说自己还没有准备好？  
“那好吧，”他安抚性地朝蓝眼睛男孩微笑，“好的。”  
卡斯汽车里的某些气味让他想到了家。他知道这听起来很蠢，但也改变不了事实。也许他联想到了一些美好的事物，因为这是第一个真实的将他和卡斯联系在一起的东西——从他帮着乔修理他的车开始。即使那时他没有真正和他讲话。再回想这样的事就显得有点怪异了，他该怎么跟别人讲述他遇上天使的故事，就算他指的只是卡斯，一个很棒的电台主持人。天使在迪恩有所怀疑之前就知道迪恩是谁了，尽管他理解为什么，但一想到天使没告诉他，还是让他有点生气。  
“希望你喜欢猫。”卡斯说，这时的他有点像迪恩遇上卡斯之前幻想的天使。  
迪恩微笑着耸耸肩：“至少我不讨厌它们。”  
一路上他们都很开心，最后在围着墙的修剪整齐的灌木丛旁停下了车。他没想到卡斯住在这样的地方，不过他觉得这也说得通。如果你觉得只有在家才感到安全，你就会尽可能地把这里装修得完美。所有地方都干净整洁，没有一点蜘蛛网或是油漆脱落，没有任何不适宜之处。这真是太精美了，迪恩都不敢跨出车门，以防自己破坏掉什么。  
现在轮到迪恩羞羞怯怯地跟在卡斯身后，小心谨慎地不说或不做出什么会打破平静的事。他很明白自己是这里的客人，对卡斯来说这里很重要，他不想搞砸这个。  
“巴尔希应该在家里。”卡斯有点心不在焉地说，他把钥匙插进锁孔打开门让迪恩进去。屋内所有的东西都让他感到放松，这股气味，素净的粉刷颜色，简单的装潢。这不是一个学生会住的地方，更像是间室内设计师的展示屋。  
“哇……”他意识到自己惊叹着，眼角余光瞥见卡斯在微笑。  
他跟着他上了楼，走向他猜可能是卡斯的卧室。他听到脚边传来些许声响，往下看到了一小团毛茸茸的虎斑猫在他腿间蹭来蹭去，大大的蓝眼睛让人想起卡斯。他蹲下身爱抚它，手指轻柔地抚摸着小猫的绒毛，它极其优雅地扭动着躯体，让他觉得自己根本没有触碰到它：“你一定就是巴尔希了，小东西，嗯哼？”  
迪恩听到卡斯轻轻低哼一声，他身后的一个声音让他吓了一跳：“不，亲爱的——我才是巴尔希。”迪恩睁大眼睛猛地转过身，那只猫往后跳了一步，“说真的，卡西，往家带陌生男人，这可不像你会干的事。我好受伤。”  
迪恩什么都说不出来，他只是盯着那个站在他上方的身形苗条，口音浓重的人，而他还僵着保持蹲在地上的姿势，那个人举止夸张，穿着花哨的衣服。他现在可能脑中阻塞了，好想他没法搞清楚发生了些什么。直到卡斯——“卡西”——在他身后救场似的开口：“巴尔希，这是迪恩。迪恩，这是巴尔希。”  
巴尔希看起来勉强地笑了下：“很高兴见到你，迪恩。”他伸出手。这可能只是迪恩的幻想，他几乎是从牙缝里挤出他的名字，就像他尝出了什么糟糕的味道似的。可能因为他的名字不和他们的一样新奇而有趣吧。迪恩拉住他的手，站起身摇了摇它。  
“是啊，我也是。”他不确定地说道。卡斯在他背后轻声笑着——看来他在房子里呆的越久就越自在。这的确是他的安乐窝，而这大概就是为什么他表现地和在广播里判若两人的原因。安娜在他鼓起勇气打进电话之前就和他提起过，他在家里进行广播，所以这就说得通了。米迦勒从未踏足这里半步，因此这里没有被那个人带给卡斯的痛苦污染，保持了一种洁净。“我不知道你还有个室友，”迪恩说着，越过对方的肩膀看向卡斯，松开了巴尔希的手。  
“看来你经常提到我啊，卡斯。”那个人说道，声音中充满了讽刺意味，迪恩转过头看向他，正好看见他面无表情的脸。他突然振奋起来，拍了一下手说：“好吧，我这就走，让你俩……随便你们要干什么。”他转过头眨眨眼，“不要做什么我不知道的事儿哦。”接着朝他房间走去。  
迪恩差点就受不了那人轻蔑的眼神，还好他走开了。这个混账。  
“来吧。”卡斯居然还挺开心，不过他可能已经习惯了那样的刻薄讽刺。  
他想说：“你怎么忍受那家伙的？”但话说到一半突然止住——他走进了卡斯的房间，肺里的空气似乎被一瞬间抽干。房间虽然很大，但很适宜，但真正让他停下脚步的是这个：整面墙都排列着黑胶唱片、旧磁带、光盘和海报。靠着另一面墙的是一张宽大的桌子，上面摆着卡斯个人电台的全部装备，墙上贴满了宝丽莱相片。另一边架子上还有沿线摆放整齐的复古录音走带装置，收音机和照相机。  
“卡斯……”  
“你不会也要变成我的那种脑残粉，对吧？”他微笑着问，迪恩忍不住也轻笑起来。“行了，把掉在地上的下巴捡捡，先进来。”  
迪恩试着抿紧嘴唇，但还是忍不住咧开了嘴，他走进房间，小心地坐到床边。虽然这么说很奇怪，但这就像他曾多次幻想过的卡斯。尽管他也很喜欢卡斯的羞怯一面，但这才是他最想看到的样子。而且虽然他不想成为脑残粉，但还是不禁激动得有点头晕目眩，他现在可是和天使在一起。  
“你的舍友是个混蛋。”他直率地说出来，一点不担心可能会惹怒他，他对着卡斯放得开而不是如履薄冰，这挺好的。  
“是啊。”卡斯微笑着赞同，他坐上桌边的椅子，“但他至少不会让我发疯。”他反驳道，听上去他常这么做，迪恩觉得还是不要问巴尔希是否知道米迦勒为好。他基本确定那人并没有得知，而且他不想在这个卡斯可以避开米迦勒的地方提起他。  
“说得对。”  
迪恩环顾房间，看着那些记录着音乐历史的人造物，一些专辑封面他认得出来，还有一些则完全不知道。眼神划过书和海报，流连于照片上，最终看向卡斯身后的电脑屏幕。他微微抬起头，皱着眉看到了上面的标题，“那是什么？”他疑惑地问道。卡斯明白迪恩在看什么后，脸唰地一下就白了，他急忙转过身想关掉那个窗口。但迪恩已经站到卡斯背后，趴在他的肩上看向屏幕。接着他的紧皱的眉就舒展开转为笑意：“你在看同人文？”他听起来像是被逗乐了。“恶魔/天使的同人文？”他开始大笑，而卡斯脸红起来。  
“我只是好奇。”他弱弱地反驳。  
“真的吗？”迪恩笑着越过他握住鼠标，但卡斯调皮地用腰把他顶了回去，他俩扭在一起就像两个孩子在玩闹，却又猛地停下来。两人只隔了一英寸远，四目相对，迪恩屏住了呼吸。下一步就像是要接吻了，有那么一瞬间他俩都只是遵循着本能而没有意识到发生的事，直到一厘之隔时却都僵住了。突然间迪恩脑子里只剩下他的那个梦，他睁大眼睛，踉跄着起身，含糊其辞地不停道歉，他看向别的地方就是不肯面对卡斯，而卡斯也是一样。他坐回床上别过脸，卡斯盯着地面，两个人都沉默着。迪恩脑中一片混乱，过了长久他才说：“操，对不起，卡斯。”  
那个男孩没有回答。  
他想到可能自己搞砸了所有一切，不止他们之间的关系或友谊或是相互的依赖，不管是什么——但这是卡斯的安全港湾，别的和这个相比都微不足道。如果他毁了这件事……他怎么能原谅自己？他不能搞砸少有的几样给他带来希望和平静的东西，这就像踢打小狗崽一样过分。  
他听到身后传来笑声，那是他只在节目里听过的笑声，听起来很轻巧但又悦耳切极富感染力，让迪恩感到疑惑。  
“如果是在同人文里，我们现在应该已经在床上了。”卡斯边笑边解释，迪恩情不自禁放松下来，也笑了起来。


	20. 欢迎来饭圈

“你知道有人给你的节目写同人文吗？”  
“同人文是什么？”  
迪恩盯着他的手机屏幕微笑着，看来天使为之后的游戏铺好了路。  
“就是一些人写的基于电视节目或者什么的故事，”他尽量用安娜告诉他的那些知识总结着，“现在有一些你的粉丝，他们写了你的同人文。”  
“是哦？”他沙哑地说道，语气中极力表达着惊讶，以至于迪恩差点就相信他了，“那我猜你读了它？不然你怎么会知道呢，小恶魔？”  
迪恩摇了摇头，嘴唇扯出一个假惺惺的微笑，“没有，我只是恰好知道有人写了。”  
“真是恰好。”  
迪恩在床上换了个姿势，稍稍向后靠了靠，好让拿手机的那只手的手肘可以撑在枕头上。房间的另一头，查克正在编程。他耳朵上紧紧地夹着耳机，疯狂地在键盘上打着字，他看上去完全沉浸在自己的世界中，可能连自己身处哪个房间都不知道，更别说察觉迪恩在干什么了。  
“你知道吗，我刚有个超棒的点子——而且我敢肯定你的听众会喜欢的，”迪恩说，带着一点狡黠的笑，“你应该在广播里演绎一篇，我可以推荐一篇给你，因为你‘以前并没有接触过它们’。”  
头一回，迪恩听出了天使的犹豫。他敢肯定那个男人在他的房间里，独自轻笑。好吧，如果卡斯可以耍心眼，迪恩也可以。他才不要他的“恶魔”角色被定位成什么整天蹲在家里看他们最爱节目的唬烂同人小说的什么宅货呢！他打定主意要扮聪明扮到浑然天成，这应该不难。  
“如果你拿不定注意的话，也许你可以和你的听众连线，让他们告诉你喜欢哪样，”他说着，嘴角狡黠的笑意更重了。  
“那真是……一个很棒的主意，”天使缓缓说道，“因为我当然是最担心会让听众感到无聊啊。”  
“有你的声音在，我确定你无论读什么，我们都会觉得享受啊。”  
“我记下了，”他回答道，声音里带着明显的笑意，“哦听听吧，我们已经有另一个听众等在线上啦。”  
——————————  
听众来电狂轰乱炸，持续了很长一段时间，占着他的节目时间，大聊他们觉得线上演绎同人文是多么棒的一个点子，说着他们有多么多么希望他可以读出来，甚至试图推销自己的同人作品让他读，他终于放弃了抵抗。很显然，来电的听众们都不约而同地想要对天使隐瞒同人小说包含大把情色描写的事实，或者全篇都是限制级内容，但迪恩和卡斯，都深知同人文这一属性。  
“呃……关于恶魔的建议的热烈响应真是多到超乎我的想象，所以我大概是逃不掉啦。”天使的语气带着一丝挫败。迪恩现在又戴好耳机了，他为了广播的电波稳定挂了电话，不然卡斯的设备可能会搞不定。“我会好好研究一下你们推荐的作品，说实话推荐真的太多了…下周五我会选出一篇带到节目来。我的直觉告诉我，我最好把演绎文章放在深夜板块。”  
迪恩暗笑了一下，因为卧姿稍显尴尬，他的胸脯微妙地弹动了一下。  
“我要用一首歌来结束今天的节目啦，晚安小恶魔们。还有，这首歌特别献给你，‘我的恶魔’。”  
迪恩听到歌曲前奏时，唇边漾开一抹不同往常的微笑，那首歌是“Bastard*”。在歌声响起的同时，他的手机震动了起来，他拿起手机，他不用看就知道是卡斯发来的短信。  
“够隐晦吗？”  
迪恩笑出了声，下意识地跟着萦绕耳边的歌声摇头晃脑。  
“你是说，你并不想向你的听众念我们俩的同人文吗？”  
“我确定那会是我下周节目的高潮……”  
“:-P”


	21. 诱惑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：很抱歉耽误了这么久，我觉得如果和别人合作的时候就难免发生这种事。这一章同人文是同人文中的一个角色在同人文中阅读同人文……咳……文中文是一位朋友好心帮忙写的，朋友创作的动力来自于“实实在在的安慰剂效应”（real-placebo-effect）。希望你能喜欢！  
> 注：文中文是卡攻。

迪恩听到“周五感觉”节目结束的时候，露齿而笑，这个节目一般都在天使晚间节目的前面。他一直都对此万分期待，这是他这么长时间以来最期待的一件事。天使向往常一样介绍着节目，迪恩听见带着橡木气息的饱满声音倾入耳中，他在床上不知不觉地坐起了身子，为了更舒服点。他瞥向房间那边床上的查克，那家伙完全失去了知觉，轻轻打鼾，不时抽动身子或是喃喃自语；但是一旦他戴上耳机，那些声音都可以忽略不计。  
“嘿大家好，你正在收听‘天使的恶魔’节目，从地狱熔炉里面直接送来最火热的歌曲，由你真正的天使领主带给你。今天，我们的节目有点特别，感谢我们的常驻听众小恶魔。为那些上周没听到的朋友们解释一下，有些听众朋友特别善良，为节目写了一些可爱的同人文，然后我被强行推荐了一些。我被告知这些文章的主要内容是我和恶魔之间的事。在收到了如此、如此多的投稿以后，我选了一篇来读：《电波》。好啦，这就来，小朋友们。”  
迪恩正轻轻咬着嘴唇，忍住得意的笑容。他能想象情况会变得无比滑稽，他只能希望如果他忍不住了的话，不要吵醒查克就是了。天使甚至还没有开始读，他就已经因为预想而有点眩晕了。他听到天使清了清嗓子，然后，他开始了。  
“天使小心地将最后几样东西放进书包，因为回想起白天发生的事情而露出微笑。他的听众甚至比平时还要离奇，但是他的脑子总是放不下一直成谜的恶魔。他想知道那个人什么样子。如果他有一双漂亮的嘴唇，配上深沉的嗓音，修长白皙的脖颈，还有握着电话的温柔双手。”  
天使哽咽、沙哑的声音缓缓送出一浪一浪的文字，滑过每个音节,就像丝绒。迪恩听着，皮肤一片酥麻；特别是当他念道他的昵称时，还有他描述他的模样时，那些蕴含在其中的感觉。他不自在地动了动。天使对玩弄这场游戏很是熟练——他觉得没什么尴尬和不安的，而是像主持奇怪的性爱热线一样，缓慢地继续推进。  
“天使头顶亮起闪电，他意识到自己迷失在沉思之中了。雨下得很大，称得上是暴风雨，云层在教室外不详的翻卷。天使将最后几页资料塞进背包，拉好拉链。地板嘎吱作响。天使僵住不动了。”  
电闪雷鸣，对迪恩来说，这可能是描绘他声音最合适的词——不仅仅是声音的质感，更是这带给他的感受。他因此而打起冷战，汗毛直立，这让他既害怕又着迷。  
“他吓得差点不敢转身，双臂渐渐紧绷。闪电在他身后再次鞭炸，又一次，第三、第四次，照亮站在黑暗门廊中的剪影。天使心中立刻意识到了这是谁，他脱口而出，声音低沉沙哑。  
‘恶魔。’”  
他轻轻抽气。天使的语调中包含着什么，让这话好像是说给他听的一样，如此直接。他的心漏跳了一拍。他低头瞥了一眼，看见自己的两只手正紧紧攥在一起。他本不应该做出如此反应的。他和天使只是朋友而已。当然了，好吧，他可能是不小心“那样”想过他，而且他和卡斯最近也度过了温情一刻。有的时候，他还思考过自己是同性恋的可能性。但是这种感觉，这种感觉不该有。  
“‘恶魔，’天使呼吸着，几乎不敢相信。  
他栖身于黑暗，站在门边，手掌撑着门框。天使只能隐约看见一张脸。有棱有角的下巴，鼻子尖，唇峰，天使一般，又无比吓人。恶魔的眼神描摹着天使的脸颊，专注，太专注了。  
闪电再次鞭炸，瞬间照亮一切。这不够亮，只能惹起天使臂上的一层鸡皮疙瘩。”  
迪恩重重吞咽了一下，他心底泛起一种感觉，很是熟悉，但是他越来越紧张，无法打消这种感觉。  
“大雨滂沱，但是对天使而言，世界已然静止。恶魔又向他走近一步，一步又一步，天使还以为他们会撞上；像车祸，或是天堂地狱的对决。  
一只温暖的手，火热、火热、火热的手，摩挲着天使的脸颊，他几乎不敢呼吸。别他妈搞砸了，他严厉地对自己说，不要动不要想不要——  
他还没来得及告诫完自己，恶魔就把他拉了过来，手指拢在他的后颈，温热真实的嘴唇吻住了他。这对恶魔来说是个纯洁的吻，天使贴着他的嘴唇微笑，推了一下他，然后抓住恶魔的衬衫，又把他拉了过来。”  
迪恩有些窒息了，他挣扎着呼吸，捱过心脏重重的跳动和胸口越来越大的压力。他的手不知何时滑下了腿，握住了裤子里的凸起，动来动去，越来越焦躁不安，身子越来越不舒服。  
“恶魔的嘴甜蜜又积极，吻他的嘴唇和他一样热切。天使的舌头弯曲着伸出来，舔到了恶魔的舌头，他贴着他颤抖着，发出一声诱人的声音，很快又止住了。”  
天使的双手不满地到处摩挲，从恶魔的脖子，到他的衬衫领口，然后干脆扯掉了他的衬衫。天使来回吻着他的颈侧，舌头扫过敏感的肉体，牙齿擦过温暖的身子，他抓着恶魔的头发，向后扯着。  
恶魔抽气一声，但是贴着他动起胯来，鼓励他继续。  
牙齿擦过另一个人的锁骨，天使喃喃地说：‘如果我没这么耐心的话，早就在这桌子上肏你了，就现在。’  
‘那就来吧。’恶魔呻吟着说，贪婪的手指扯掉了天使的衬衫。他的手向下摩挲着白皙的肌肤，更加贪婪，手伸到天使的两腿之间，捧住了他。他不受控制地抽动胯部，放肆地呻吟。‘来啊。’“  
迪恩体内顿时灼烧起来，就像快速点燃的火焰。他慢慢移动着手，解开了牛仔裤的扣子。他忍不住了，他忍不住这势不可挡的感觉。他同样也想要抵抗，他必须抵抗。  
“天使无法回答，天使紧攥着那人大腿的肌肉，嘴巴在照顾一颗坚硬的奶头，牙齿轻扫然后咬住，柔和的舔弄和吸吮进一步地安慰和挑逗。恶魔的大腿后侧撞上了桌子，天使却依然在推他，让他坐上了桌子，脚后跟勉强撑在桌边。  
恶魔厚颜无耻地用裆摩擦着天使的胯部，看着他张开嘴抽气呻吟。一次又一次，坚硬相贴，两人的动作灵活默契，妈的，他真的要把这些破衣服弄掉然后他——  
‘不，不，’天使轻声呢喃，站直了身子。恶魔哽咽一声，伸出手去拉他回来，但是天使扭肩躲开了，调皮地看着他，然后伸出蛇一样的舌头，舔弄恶魔的胯骨。  
恶魔呻吟着顶起胯部，离开了桌子，不耐烦又绝望地找寻更多接触。天使爱抚他的大腿作为补偿，恶魔从高处俯视着他。”  
他的腿微抖了一下，无法抵抗控制自己的身体的力量。他只能集中精神，倾听天使双唇淌出的话，双手慢慢地伸进内裤裤腰下面，坚定的握住了自己的柱体。他忍不住轻轻抽气，他自己听不太清楚，因为耳中美妙的嗓音在甜蜜地讲述故事。他按捺不住了。他痛恨自己的做法，但是他按捺不住了。  
“天使没有注意到他的视线，解开恶魔牛仔裤扣子的手很是灵活，裤子沿着白皙的大腿一路滑下，然后在地上堆成一团。他亲吻恶魔的大腿内侧，缓慢又慵懒，张开的双唇火热无比，堪堪擦过恶魔最渴望被亲吻的位置。  
他把恶魔的短裤向下扯，向下，向下，向下，然后他就裸露无遗了，但是天使还没。火热的手放在他的大腿上，恶魔在挣扎，快要抓出自己的皮囊，就为了更多的触碰。  
天使却吻了他，缓慢又慵懒，舌头残酷地肏进他的嘴。而恶魔只能分开双腿和双唇，像个饥渴的婊子一样，一刻不停地扭动着呻吟着抽气着。”  
他还在等待，手掌包裹着鸡吧，但是他在等待天使继续阅读。他脑中的“求你了”和“哦我的天”不断地冲上前来。这是安静的请求，暗示迪恩可以开动了，他可以冲向顶级发泄了。  
“火热的手不知不觉地握住了恶魔硬挺的老二，他猛地冲刺一下，像折叠刀具一样弓起身子，天使开始上下滑动拳头，用力又快速地握住粗壮的阴茎。  
他咽下了呻吟，天使无情地持续着原有节奏，恶魔想着悬崖边缘猛冲，快到了，快了，快——  
‘求你——’”  
迪恩的手及时跟上节奏，他紧闭双眼，假装天使就在身边，假装是他悬在桌子上……他浑身颤抖，手上动作很快，太快了。他意识到自己在重复那些话：“求你了……求你了……求你。”  
马上就到了，太快了。  
“‘不行。这得听我的。往前来。’天使命令道，声音低沉又催眠。恶魔被迷了心智，像一条蛇一样往前挪动，双脚踩住了地面。”  
迪恩听话地停了下来，僵住了身子，皮肤灼烧着，无比渴望。欲望占领了身体。但是他嗓音中的命令如此有力，好像他就在这间房里，注视着迪恩。命令着迪恩。  
“‘我要把嘴放在你的鸡巴上，你不许动。一点也不行。如果你想的话可以尖叫，但是看你敢动一下的。’天使都没等他应诺，就跪了下来，径直含住了他的鸡吧。  
恶魔的喉咙里发出原始又受伤的声音，他俯下身子，向前弓起背，双手挥舞过去抓住天使的头发。”  
迪恩发出一声纯洁的喘息，他浑身紧绷，几乎难以继续动作，但他还是动了起来，这一次更粗暴却更缓慢。他的手带着近乎崇敬的感情，抚弄着抽动的鸡吧。但是脑中天使的画面：肏他的嘴，他身上还在溢出慢慢的控制欲……这实在是太过了。但他保持住了，他不会就这么泄了的。  
为了天使。  
“天使立刻直起了身子，冲他皱起眉。  
‘天哪，对不起，上帝啊，’恶魔大口吸气，‘你真是——我不能——求你了——’  
天使顽固地哼一声，然后再次缓慢地从根部舔到顶端，又舔一次。恶魔的胯部抽动着回应，肌肉因为渴望活动而紧绷，想要抓握，然后就这样狠肏天使的嘴直到高潮。但是他克制住自己，手掌捂住嘴，另一只手掐着桌沿。”  
迪恩唇边逸出颤抖的呻吟，不再是声音，更像是液体一般漫了出来。他的头微微向后靠，他用两根手指爱抚鸡吧，从底到头，想象这是天使的舌头。他把不断聚集的前液当做润滑液，但是有点享受只用汗液和唾液当做撸管润滑的粗糙感。他又喷出鼻息，继续动作，专注于天使的话。  
“他猛地吸气，努力阻止自己绝望地送胯。另一个人的嘴裹住他的龟头，接着一寸一寸吞到底部，最后他被完全包裹在了天使湿滑、温暖的嘴里。他嘴里艰难地呻吟出声，天使挪动了恶魔的双手，这样一来他就可以撑住天使的双肩。”  
恶魔随着叙述一起呻吟，阴茎的脉搏嘣嘣跳动，整个身体都在震颤。他马上就到了。他不知道自己还能不能多坚持一会儿。  
他不能了。  
那些话削弱成了浓雾，笼罩着他。他深深沉了下去，完全听任天使和他粗哑的声音摆布。他听不到了，他只能感觉到自己快速攀升的迷狂水平。他除了继续呼吸什么也做不到，但是他的精神完全自由地脱离了身体。高高漂浮……  
“天使。”  
他不是很确定，到底是他说出的话，或者还是他听到的。迪恩不太清楚时间过去了多久，但是当他平复下来的时候，意识到自己正平躺着，浑身汗湿，微微喘息——心在胸中猛跳——天使刚刚读完。  
“我希望你会觉得这有意思，我的小恶魔们，我绝对可以向你们保证，这辈子只有这一次机会，而且我不打算在干一次。  
我们还剩下几分钟，恶魔想不想打进来一下，告诉我们他的想法呢？毕竟这是他的主意。  
恶魔？  
恶魔？  
嗯，我觉得他现在可能有点脱不开身……”


	22. 坦白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：这章里有些高能预警，是关于强迫性行为和虐待。提前道歉了。我尽可能把它写起来优美一些。  
> 还有，给那些不上汤不热的人一个提示，最近那上面发布了一个番外。算是一个独立番外，不太涉及到这篇故事里面，而且时间线也不是很明确，但是有这篇的。  
> 我之前就提醒过你们，最后一章过阵子你们就能看到了，可一点也算不上甜。到了干正事的时间了！好好享受！记得评论。爱你们所有人！

迪恩摇了摇头，目光垂下来盯着他的手心，就像是他们掌握了一切答案一样。“咔哒”声突兀地响起，在寂静中显得太过响亮，这使得迪恩的头猛地抬起，他看见卡斯给唇边叼着的烟点了火。一直以来，他都没有意识到卡斯吸烟，考虑到他的嗓音和性格，这一点倒是说得通了。他回忆起在刚开始听节目的时候，他想到过天使可能会抽烟；但那是好久以前的事了。  
“我想告诉你一切，”他说，低沉的嗓音划破了两人之间漫延地寂静。这毫无征兆，几乎令迪恩措手不及，他明显的瑟缩了一下。“但是一旦我告诉你了，你就不能再提这件事——到此为止。”卡斯的目光和声音中透露出一股紧张感，这迫使迪恩点头答应了。他什么也没说，只是看着卡斯，但在这之后，另一个男人的眼睛再也不与他对视，他望着从微微张开的唇瓣中曼妙飘起的白烟，望着把他们分隔开的桌子；但他绝不会看向迪恩。  
他又吸了一口，比开始时更用力，当他开口讲话时，烟也一并吐出，“你知道我得黑进大学的频道里，”他询问，尽管这并不是一个问题。“好吧，想办法进到大学内部网络，获得点私人文件也挺简单的。”他非常专业的敲了敲烟尾，抖掉烟灰，“我第一年几乎没做什么事，”他说，脸上闪过一丝笑容，眼睛仍旧紧盯着桌子，“所有的考试和论文都被扔在那，范例答案简直信手拈来——但一切美好的事都会结束，对吧？”  
迪恩一言不发，只是舔了舔嘴唇，静静地聆听。他不太明白这究竟如何导致了他……跟米迦勒的那些纠葛。但是他很耐心，当卡斯停止说话的时候，空气中弥漫着一阵紧张感——气氛安静到一个图钉掉在地上都能清晰可闻。  
“我搞砸了，我交错了作业——交成了一份根本没布置给我们的东西。然而教授并没有举报我，他说他想找我谈谈这件事。我不知道，我编了一个难过的故事，关于对课业的不理解，而且还跟不上进度；我说服他再给我一次机会，然后，我，”他又停下了，摇了摇头，悄声地嘟哝着什么，又抽了一口烟，在继续说话前，把烟又呼了出来，“我发现了一种因势利导的办法，而我就这么用了。我劝说他给我一些私人指导，好让我跟上进度。开始几次的时候，我……对他很积极。我表现得就像‘过度感激的学生’，你知道吗？”他的眼神上移，短暂地与迪恩的目光交汇，皱起脸，暧昧地半耸了耸肩，暗示他不只是跟他的老师互相摩擦而已。  
迪恩有些颤抖地深吸一口气，点点头，在卡斯看到迪恩理解的全部迹象之前，他的视线就重新垂下来。“最后一次，在他提出要求之后，我在包里藏了一个摄像机，把全部内容都录了下来，把它拍成是他强迫我做那些事一样，以此来通过他的课程。”卡斯最后吸了一口，把烟碾灭了。“我给他看了录像，给了他一张光盘，告诉他我不打算做他课上的任何作业了，而且如果他让我不及格，这段录像就会公布于众。”  
迪恩一边听着，一边皱起眉头，他禁不住对卡斯的感觉有了一点不同。他并没有把卡斯看作是一个机会主义者，但他一直以为他是一个受害者——直到现在。他明白了为何在这么久之后卡斯才对自己吐露心声，很明显，他知道这不可避免地会改变迪恩对他的看法，甚至这会让他不再信任自己。但是迪恩强迫自己无论如何也要听下去；在他能下任何评断之前，他得把所有事听完。  
“你知道米迦勒在教员中的名声有多好——他自己为此而自豪，这是他向来不会受处罚的原因，”迪恩不假思索地点点头。每个人都认为他是一个完美的人，他曾听别人形容说是一个“惹人喜爱的家伙”——“天之骄子。”但是他有一个灰暗的、肮脏的软肋，他把它深藏起来，不被人发现。“好吧，不管怎样，我不确定怎么回事——他看到了那盘录像。他发现了这整件该死的事。”  
“他把我逼到角落里，我们当时周围一个人都没有。他似乎只是想跟我对质，但手法够暴力的。他一直揍我，我是说，我倒是能跟别人打架，但是我打不过这家伙。他实在是太愤怒了，我能感觉到怒火使他全身震颤，但他没有大喊大叫，他讲话的时候太平静了，但这让整件事变得更可怕。之后，我以为他停手了，我以为他打算把我扔在那鲜血横流——就像是第二天我走进这家伙的教室，伤痕累累，好让教授满意，以此表明米迦勒圆满完成了任务。但他还没有结束呢。当我到了急诊室的时候，我什么也看不太清了，我断了一条肋骨、一根手指，头上有一段发际线裂开了——他一直踹那里……但他还没有结束。”  
“他说了一些事，”卡斯说话的语速特别快，但他的声音突然变得温和又平静，像是一阵微风就能把它扫走一样，“他告诉我，他打算肏我，就像我耍了他那样，就像我是一个男妓，而且我活该被肏。”  
他摇了摇头。如果迪恩没有那么专注的盯着他，他就不会注意有眼泪顺着卡斯的鼻侧滑落下来，滴落到他倚靠的桌子上。“我不明白他为什么要掺合进来，我从没问过他。或许他欠了这家伙一个人情；或许他查明了原因，也用跟我同样的主意，作为交换来帮教授一个忙。这都不重要了。他把我扔在那，皮开肉绽，体无完肤。”  
“我真希望我死了。”  
他几乎想要告诉卡斯停下来，靠过去，只是将他抱在怀里。但他太专心于这个故事了，他需要知道全部内容，并且保证再也不提起它。所以，他安静地等待着卡斯再一次开口。过了一会，他确实又开口说话，“很明显，那天晚上米迦勒出了点问题。我觉得，直到那件事发生，他都不知道自己是个同性恋。但之后他开始跟踪我，我能用余光瞧见他，我走到哪，他跟到哪。过了一周后，他把我拽进他的车里，然后他用他该死的嘴强吻了我。我简直吓坏了，什么也做不了。每一次我看见他，都会让我想起……”他放低声音，又停顿了一会。“他让我……给他口交。”他的声音听起来毫无感情，他几乎一动不动，而且当他说那些词语的时候，就像吐露什么卑劣的事情。“我们就这样过了一段时间。他把对自己的怒火发泄在我身上，就像这是我的错误一样。但我手无缚鸡之力。我该死的什么都干不了。”  
他微微耸肩，“但我有了一个主意。你知道，他名声在外，但是和每一个人相同。他也有‘弱点’，而且我是唯一的佐证。所以，我打算用两次同样的把戏，弄出无法反驳的证据，来证明他对我做的事情。但是……第二次这办法可不是很成功。”  
“他发现了摄像机，又把我揍了一顿。他告诉我说，如果我敢试着曝光他，如果我敢告诉任何人，如果我敢试着逃离他——他会杀了我。他有证据能证明我利用教员的私人文件在我的课上作弊，如果他把这个消息放出去，我会被开除，我再也不会被允许坐在那考试了。我会失去一切。所以他困住了我。”  
“他现在仍然束缚着我。”  
又是几分钟的沉寂，卡斯终于抬起目光，在迪恩的脸上搜寻着可以表明他的感受的迹象。实话实说，迪恩一点也不知道自己对此作何感想。随着卡斯说出每一个词语，他感觉肩膀上越来越沉重。卡斯对此的倾诉是一个迹象，这表明他终于伸出双手，承认自己需要帮助，而且他需要有人来帮我处理这些事情。忽然间，迪恩不太确定自己就是那个该有所作为人。  
卡斯一眼就看穿了他的表情，他很快反应过来，摇了摇头，站了起来，“对不起，我根本不应该告诉你这些，你再也不会像以前那样看待我了。”  
“不，不，等等，”迪恩扯住他的手，卡斯畏缩了一下。他吞咽着，但一直不肯放手，直到这个男人对他对视，重新坐回迪恩的对面。他仍攥着卡斯的手，肌肤的触感让他更加有把握，当他再次说话时，语气也透露出了坚定，“我会帮你摆脱这件事的，卡斯；还有一些人愿意帮你。”  
他的鼻翼阖动，虽然有点有失尊严，但他看上去有点期待，“谁愿意帮我？”  
“好吧，首先算上我，”迪恩脱口而出，“还有加布、乔和安娜——还有萨米。我们能解决这事的。”  
“可他们甚至都不认识我啊。”  
“我认识你，而且他们认识我。得了吧，卡斯。如果你不想让我帮你，你是不会告诉我这些的。”  
“我告诉你这是为了让你知道你帮不了我。”  
“胡说。”迪恩说，他的嗓音低沉而严肃，“赶紧答应，然后我就能做任何能让你自由的事了。”他说，在停顿后又补充了一句：“求你了。”  
卡斯咬了咬嘴唇，终于他点头，“好吧。”  
“好，很好。”他说，露出了真诚的笑容。这便是第一步，让卡斯承认他需要帮助，得到他的允许来帮助他。接下来，艰难的是试着找出一个办法，好让米迦勒滚出他的生活。现在对这件事的了解让迪恩肩上一沉。尽管这看起来是一个不可能完成的任务，但他得帮帮卡斯。知道他所知道的事情，是一种应尽的责任。  
他的目光与卡斯相会，凝视了他一会。迪恩让自己小心翼翼地对待这样一个脆弱的人，但内心深处他有着无法克制的恐惧、悔恨和无助。这真是糟透了，但他知道自己是卡斯唯一可以依靠的臂膀——对于接收者来说，分担烦恼可不是什么棒极了的感受。


	23. 疑问

迪恩坐在教室里，双手交叉抱着头。他沉浸在自己的世界里，根本没有在听教授在说什么。但幸好他坐在一个很大的教室里，教授根本不会注意到从进教室的那一刻起他就没有记下一个字。他在仔细回想着他和几个月里所有和他有交集的人的谈话——不单单是和卡斯的，还有和米迦勒的，和盖比的和安娜的。他并不像卡斯或者米迦勒那样有心计，比起他们的那些花招迪恩的计划一向更加的简单粗暴。他知道单凭自己一个人是不可能做到这件事的，但那些谈话让他有了些底气。加布说过他会帮忙的，所以他们不会单打独斗；安娜也会帮忙的，她在发现了他的身份之后保险处的热情和她对这个节目的了解还有她的同情心打消了他的顾虑。  
他曾将她的名字和卡斯还有其他人的列在了一起作为备选，但现在他才开始真正考虑向她寻求帮助。萨姆会帮他，就像萨姆总是会站在他那一边一样，而且他知道自己能够信任萨姆，还有乔，他也一样信任她。  
他点了点头，放下手结束了沉思，他已经想好了下一步的计划。他会去找他们，尽可能详细地把他们加入他的在计划中，并尽可能地在同时保护卡斯……如果运气好的话他也许能得到他们的帮助。  
他的眼睛首先锁定了安娜和她的朋友们，他觉得从她开始应该是个好主意。他摊开笔记本，准备在课堂结束前随便记点儿笔记，同时将其他东西一股脑儿地塞进了书包里以便下课能够立刻跟上她。当所有人都开始往外面走的时候，他拉住了安娜的胳膊。她惊讶的转过头，但发现是迪恩之后她的脸上绽开了一个笑容，然后开口让她的朋友其他人先走。  
她挑了挑眉毛，一脸八卦地问道，“关于那个节目的么？”  
“算是吧，”他回答道，一边开始怀疑自己看人的能力，他真的能判断出哪些人值得他信任么？  
“但我需要你保密，这件事你知我知，不能给任何人说。”他看着着她的眼睛，用他最严肃的表情说道，“我是认真的，安娜，我需要你向我保证。”  
她脸上的表情跨了下来，点了点头，手指有些犹豫不决地在胸前交叉，“我保证，”她小声地说，头微微倾斜，“到底怎么了？”  
迪恩咬住了他的嘴唇，思索了一会儿点头了。他在他们走到户外的同时看了看四周，确认在这么空旷的环境下别人基本不会听到他们的对话后开口。“记不记得我跟你说过我并不认识天使？”她点点头，通过他的神色，她已经知道接下来他要说什么了，“但是我认识，我认识他有一段时间了。”  
安娜试着抑制住狂喜，但她还是忍不住笑了起来，“快告诉我你们两个在一起了，”终于，她说道，“情侣之间的那种，因为你们俩个太配……”  
迪恩摆了摆手告诉他他还没说完，“不单单如此，事情可没有这么简单，他现在惹上了点麻烦，我需要帮助。”  
她凝神听着，无比专注地等着他说下去。“我跟别人在一起了，那个人人品挺糟糕的，而他现在没办法摆脱他。那个人折磨他，不让他离开他。而我一个人根本没办法让天使摆脱这个人。”迪恩试着无视掉当他说卡斯是同性恋时，安娜脸上一闪而过的欣喜，继续往下说，“我试着找些人，找些朋友来帮我解救他。这听上去有点可悲不过……我没什么能求助的人。我希望你可以来帮助我。”  
“当然，”她说，连想都不想，“我会尽我的全力……我只是不敢相信。他看上去并不……我是说，他在节目上总是那么的……自信”  
迪恩耸耸肩，“他们那种人必须要有能力伪装自己。在他需要表现的完美的时候，他就要表现的淋漓尽致”  
安娜咬住了他的嘴唇，点点头。突然她伸手往包里掏了掏，从里面拿出了一支笔，然后问都不问就抓住了迪恩的手，“这是我的号码，如果你有什么需要，随时给我打电话。”她边说边潦草地写着，划过他皮肤的笔尖甚至让他感到了疼痛。  
他带着谢意点了点头。沉默了一小会儿后他立马行动了起来，一个想法突然出现在他的脑海中，他甚至没有时间去细化它，“实际上，既然我要问其他人，为什么不把所有人都一起叫过来谈谈，也许能相处写好主意，你说呢？”  
她笑了笑，“我觉得可行。”

“并不是说你约我出来我不开心，但我猜你叫我出来是另有原因吧？”加百列问道，戳穿了迪恩“在公园喝酒”的把戏。放在当时看来这主意的确很不错，毕竟天气很适合出来活动活动。他以为以此为理由邀请自己的室友出来喝几点儿啤酒，会是个很自然的理由。但是当然，这都是迪恩为了和加百列讨论自己、卡斯和米迦勒而做的伪装。  
他叹了口气，一副“好吧你猜对了”的样子，“我想请你帮个忙”  
加比笑道，“就这样？”  
迪恩张开嘴，正要张口，却又将到了嘴边的话咽了回去。他不应该担心的，加比是个好人（他说过他要帮忙的！），但迪恩担心他只是客气客气，比如说，“如果你需要帮助，告诉我”，但其实真正意思是“你能来寻求帮助真是太好了，但是别烦我”。“你记不记得几个星期前关于卡斯的事，你说过你会尽全力帮我的？”  
他点点头。  
“我觉得我可能需要你的帮助了。”   
加布微笑着说，“你说的好像你要我去帮你杀个人似的，”他笑道，“你不会真的让我帮你杀个人吧？”  
迪恩翻了翻白眼，咯咯笑了起来，“不不，不会的——呃，可能吧——但并不用到那一步。我只是需要一些朋友来帮我想想解决方法。”他皱着眉头，“嘿，你知道这件事的时候我已经醉得不省人事了，所以现在告诉我，你究竟都知道些什么？”  
加布眯起眼睛，摇晃着一根手指，试着将他脑海中的事情描述出来，“嗯……说实话，我只知道个大概。我知道你喜欢那个家伙，还—有他好像处于一段糟糕的虐待性质的恋爱中，就这么多了。”  
他的嘴角像条鲟鱼那样撇了撇，点了点头，“大概就是这样。”  
“还有谁知道？”  
“你，我老家的朋友乔，跟我一个课的安娜，我准备告诉我弟弟。”  
“这就是你的天龙特攻队？”   
“差不多。”  
“我很高兴当‘脸谱’。”  
迪恩翻了个白眼，但他根本没办法不笑出来，“你加入了？”  
“当然了老兄，是时间行动的时候跟我说。”  
“谢了，”迪恩说，带着有点过于真诚的语气，“不久我会把大家着急起来，头脑风暴一下计划。”  
“这是不是再说我终于能见见这位杰出的卡斯了？”  
迪恩犹豫了一下，低下头，看着地面，“我不确定我应不应该告诉他。”  
“为什么？”  
他咬住了自己的嘴唇，然后抬起头，遇上了加比的眼睛，但他看上去有些失望，“我不想让他抱有很大希望。” 

迪恩那个周末回家了，决定尽快的召集大家。这个计划形成地越早，卡斯就能尽早脱离苦海了。他跳上了下一班驶向家乡的大巴。他的家人欣然接受了这个惊喜并迎接了他。他不得不承认，再次回家的感觉可真不错。虽然上次他是自愿回家的，但心不在焉的他让家人有点担心。玛丽上次甚至在把他拥入温暖的怀抱之前捧着他的脸，充满母爱关怀地盯着他的眼睛看了好久。萨米看上去也很高兴他能回来，而他也想念这个小家伙。他意识到这么长时间以来他内心的惆怅情绪都是因为没能和他的弟弟一直呆在一起。  
他有点不齿自己回家是别有用心，也讨厌自己对萨姆这么撒谎。但他需要他的弟弟，而他相信他的弟弟会二话不说地完成他的一切要求。他唯一的不安是萨姆可能会意识到迪恩喜欢卡斯。他不清楚这个小家伙会做出怎样的反应。  
当迪恩叫萨姆来他的屋聊天的时候，萨姆一进门立刻就注意到了迪恩语气中的严肃。他安静地坐在床上，没有乱动，“怎么了？”他轻轻地问，用狗狗眼看着他的哥哥。  
“我需要你的帮助，萨米，”他轻轻地点着头，坐在他对面。  
“怎么了？”他重复道，眉头轻轻皱了起来。  
迪恩的脸皱了皱，他试着寻找合适的词汇。这听上去有点可笑因为他在大巴上想到了每一个情景。“我在堪大那边有一个朋友，他现在惹上了一点麻烦……”  
“好把迪恩，你知道这个‘我有这么一个朋友’言过其实了，对不对？如果这是你，直接告诉我。”萨姆面无表情地说。  
迪恩开玩笑似的在他的头上揍了一拳，“别装聪明了，不是我。他叫卡斯，我在大学认识的。”  
萨姆揉了揉他的头，拉长了他那张可以申请专利的婊子  
脸，但还是点了点头示意迪恩继续说。  
“和他在一起的家伙，”他看着萨姆的面部表情，确认一下萨姆并没有意识到迪恩的朋友是个同性恋，“他有点虐待倾向。然后他缠着卡斯，卡斯根本没办法摆脱他——没人知道这一点，除了我，你还有我的一些朋友。我正在试着找一些人，让他们知道这件事然后帮帮他。”  
“你需要我？”萨姆问道。  
迪恩点点头，用一个微笑让他的表情不再那么严肃，“我需要你，我还要和乔谈谈。我在堪大还有两个朋友也同意帮我了。你是个聪明的孩子，也很有正义感，我希望你可以帮我们一起想想办法帮卡斯摆脱。”  
萨姆点点头，他意识到有些事迪恩并没有提及，但他还是说，“当然，只要你需要。”  
“首先——你不能给别人说，连爸妈都不可以。如果我们要去堪大，你就说你是去参观的。我会来接你或者乔会捎你过去。”  
萨姆笑着，听上去像是愉快的哼哼，“我感觉我好像加入了什么秘密组织。”  
“你真是个书呆子。”

迪恩就知道乔是最容易说服的那个，因为她清楚他的情况并且非常支持她。他靠在她妈妈的院外墙上，就像他们小时候他等待她时一样。他的双手分别撑在院墙的两块砖上，头仰着看着天空，感受着太阳的热量顺着羽毛般的光线触碰着他的脸颊。  
“你看着跟棵雏菊似的。”乔说，靠在了他旁边的墙上。  
“真有趣，”他试着幽默一点，却说的干巴巴的。他睁开了眼睛，低头看着他。  
“你怎么又回来了？在天堂惹了点小麻烦？”  
他耸了耸肩，她搭上了他的肩膀，“怎么了？”  
“我们决定在卡斯这件事上行动了，”她说。他一直跟他保持联络，告诉她事态的发展，而她也听了那个节目有一段时间了，所以除了圈子里的人，她算是最了解这件事的了。  
“是吗？”她惊讶地问道，“导火线是什么？”  
“他告诉我了。”  
她的眉毛惊讶地上挑，“真的？”  
“没错，”他点点头，回答道，“全部，细枝末节。”  
“但你们之间，还好么？”  
迪恩深呼吸了一下，他并不确定自己应不应该让卡斯知道这件事。但他一直为那家伙告诉自己的事纠结，那改变了他对他的看法，而他一直到现在都还在消化这个事实。他不喜欢改变自己对别人的看法——尤其是在别人散布关于他朋友的谣言，逼他换个角度看他们的时候。但这是卡斯，他自己揭示了一切，让他完全改变他对自己的看法。“我没办法阻止自己改变自己对他的看法，但我下了决心要这么做了。”  
乔笑着，嘴角上挑，“好，你这么喜欢这家伙，他的过去也阻拦不了你了。”  
“不幸的是，阻拦我的并不是他的过去，不是么？”  
“不，我猜就不是。米迦勒才是横在你们之间的障碍。”  
“没错。”  
“所以，你有计划了？”  
“没有，这就是为什么我需要你的帮助，还有萨米，加比和安娜的。”  
“你全都告诉他们了？”  
“我只告诉他们卡斯现在的处境不太妙，需要帮忙。为了保护卡斯，我不觉得他们需要和你知道的一样多。但在我们能够想出让米迦勒滚出他人生的办法之前，他们需要了解更深一点。”  
“所以我们成立了‘拯救卡斯’俱乐部？”  
迪恩翻了个白眼，“好把，我觉得你可以这么理解。”  
“我加入了。”  
“你可没的选。”  
“别这么混蛋，”乔警告了他，但马上又对着他吐了吐舌头，“我们首先要干什么？”  
迪恩嬉皮笑脸地看了她一会儿，然后又再次严肃了起来，“我猜应该是召集所有人，然后想出一个好计划。我们必须智胜米迦勒，我觉得我们可以做到的。”  
乔抿着嘴唇点点头，她的表情就像一本写着“我看行”的书。  
“好嘞！”她带着愉快的笑容说道：“复仇者，集结！”


	24. 集会

“我们在等谁？”加布问道，一手撑着脸颊就像是快要被无聊死了，嘴里还塞满了甜品和糖果。  
“我朋友和我兄弟从家里过来。”迪恩回答他，眼神飘向坐在对面诡异地一言不发的安娜，她盯着手机，屏幕上像是无所不知的圣光照射在她脸上，却显得阴冷可怕。  
“你弟弟？”  
“是的，我只有一个弟弟——萨姆。”  
“好的。”加布明显厌烦了这场谈话。  
“他几岁？”显然还没有。  
“比我小四岁。”他心不在焉地掏出手机，“他们到了。”他和其他人说了一声就起身去给他们开门。  
乔拥抱了下他，萨姆跟着进来，众人互相问候了“你好吗”之类的，而这个寻常的房间就成了解放卡斯小队的总部。“乔，萨姆，这是安娜和加布。”迪恩很烦这种介绍，这总是显得尴尬和陌生。尤其是在社交活动里，如果他被同时介绍给一堆人的话，他十有八九会立刻忘记他们的名字。但他认为这种情况下互相介绍是必需的，他们得互相认识保持亲近，但又没有太多时间建立感情，他得告诉所有人他知道的情况，然后开始解决实质问题。  
所以他告诉了他们所有应该知道的，除去自己对那人的感觉和米迦勒对卡斯具体做的事这两部分，只讲了事情如何发生的和正在发生什么。“我们得找出解救他的方法。”  
他们点点头，各自思考起来。乔已经全知道了，但安娜和萨姆看上去被吓到了，而加布始终沉默着。“所以，谁现在有主意了？”迪恩弱弱地问道，希望有人已经有解决方案，他们就可以快速进行下一步了。不过当然了，他还没蠢到真的觉得这是可能的。  
“我觉得我们应该狡猾点，像你说的那样，在他自己的游戏里打败他。”安娜深思熟虑地说。  
“我完全赞同揍那家伙一顿。”乔喃喃自语。迪恩抬起一根眉毛：“我也想这么做，但只会让他的那些狗腿缠上你。”  
加布又开始吃了起来，而萨姆有点淡漠地看着对方，但他眯起的双眼却显得专注，萨姆只能猜测他正努力思考解决方案。  
迪恩双手紧扣，他已经纠结在这问题上几周了，但想出来的法子都有害无利。所以他才需要这些人，他得换个新思路。毕竟三个臭皮匠赛过诸葛亮。  
“我们就不能直接报警或者报告给别的人吗？”  
“那他就会把卡斯考试作弊的事公之于众，他就会被开除出去，还可能被禁止参加任何形式的考试，那他该怎么办？  
“至少他自由了。”  
“我想还是……暂且归为第二计划吧。”  
“我们连第一计划都没有呢。”  
“那就快想个吧。”迪恩打断道。  
“要不当场把他录下来，然后威胁他？”加布终于开口。  
“卡斯已经这么做过了，但只是更把他拖向了深渊。”  
“我们能利用那个电台节目吗？”萨姆沉默好久之后轻轻说道。  
“什么？”  
“嗯，你说过他的节目有一大批受众，对吧？如果我们利用那些粉丝来帮助卡斯，就像他们为了慈善或者别的理由而引起公众关注那样。”  
迪恩撅起嘴思考着，某种意义上说他是对的：“好吧，但怎么做呢？”  
“不知道……如果他在节目里告诉所有人他在恋爱关系里遭受着虐待，但不指明是谁，消息会很快不胫而走——因为没人知道他到底是谁，所以也影响不到他的现实生活。等到所有人都知道这件事时，他就可以在学校当众羞辱米迦勒，当着老师、学生和其他所有人的面。”  
迪恩摇摇头：“不行，这会和我们叫了警察的结果一样。”  
萨姆苦着脸：“我没说这是全部计划，只是一部分。我们也可以在米迦勒那动点手脚。毁掉他的证据，或者搞乱他思路之类的，你懂吗？”  
安娜打个响指：“我知道有谁可以帮我们了！”  
“帮我们……什么？”迪恩谨慎地问。  
“黑进他的档案，清除他的硬盘或者别的什么。而且，他肯定是把他所有的东西都留在这的，对吗？因为他假期都待在这里，从不回家，所以他肯定一直都只住在学校。”  
“所以我们得毁了他的证据，如果他有证人怎么办？”  
“他获得信息的合法渠道只有那个逮住卡斯的老师，对吧？如果卡斯还留着之前要挟他的录像带，我们就可以给他施压，让他闭嘴了。”  
“我想……”  
加布注意到萨姆一直盯着他，就洋洋自得地笑着把糖推向他，萨姆回了一个微笑，迪恩瞪着他俩。但很快他的注意力又回到刚刚的想法上。  
“米迦勒和那些教职工关系很好，而且还滥用特权。”乔大声说出想法，“我们要是利用这点，找出他在对谁施压，说不定能拉一部分人到我们阵营里。如果他硬盘里有记录，我们就可以知道他利用谁最多，然后保证会挽救他们，把他们拉到我们这边。”  
整桌人都赞同这个集思广益的计划，也都享受着讨论出这一精巧方案的成就感。  
“他的那些狗腿子怎么办？那些做跑腿工作的家伙。”  
“我确定他们只是因他在学校中的权力而依附于他而已，一旦我们毁了他和教师们的关系，学生就会看见他有多虚弱，也就不会掩盖自己有多讨厌他了。一旦他没了权力，所有人都会反对他。”  
迪恩微笑了会儿，他很喜欢这个他们可能会实行的方案：“安娜，你能喊你朋友过来，让她骇入他的档案，找出他和哪些教职工或学生有联系吗？”  
“当然行。”她狡黠地笑笑。  
“时机到来时，我们就清除一切记录，抹掉他的权力。”每个人都微笑起来，萨姆和加布间的气氛就像巧克力般有点黏黏糊糊的，但最终也没有互相触碰。  
“大伙儿们，我们能做到。”  
“我们能行的，还会享受到干翻米迦勒的过程。”加布奸笑着说。  
手机在口袋里震动，迪恩微笑渐隐，他退出讨论掏出手机查看。“说曹操*……”他自言自语，看见卡斯的名字跃然于磨损破碎的屏幕上，这块屏幕是他也曾像男人一样行事的证明，比如修车、爬树和其他危险的事，但都由一通惊恐的电话结束。他的手指懒洋洋却又熟练地按上陪伴了他大半青少年时期的手机的按键。【译注：原句应该是speak of thedevil，devil comes.也就是中文里的说曹操曹操到。】  
“来见我。  
我要和你谈谈。  
我在公园。”  
迪恩悄然一笑，但乔注意到了，她戳戳他的肚子。他微微噘着嘴抬起眼，拍开她的手。“我想这是他给你发短信对吧？”她自鸣得意地问。  
“对，是他。他想和我见面。”  
乔凑近了看短信，状似恼怒地看向他：“那你还在这干嘛？”迪恩看向自他退出后就沉浸在谈话里的其他人，他小心地看向好像正讨论发型的加布和萨米，讲到高兴的时候还撩头发。“我能带萨米回去，没事的。这里的事已经结束了，对吗？”她提高声音问了众人最后一句，他们都同意了。乔温柔微笑着转向他：“去吧，爱情鸟。”  
他竖起根手指警告她：“别这么喊我。”  
“好，好，硬汉，我好怕哦。”她调笑着看他起身。乔拉住他的手，他转过身看她。“你打算告诉他吗？”  
“我总会告诉他的。”他停下来，短暂思考了会儿，“现在可能不行。”  
她点点头，微笑起来：“玩得开心。我会照料萨姆。”  
迪恩拿着自己的东西离开，他才好奇乔说他和卡斯“玩得开心”是什么意思。话虽如此，他还挺开心的，能够在“卡斯问题”上有所进展，也让他转变了之前卡斯对他承认错误后他产生的新看法。他意识到自己大步流星，迫不及待想见到卡斯，听听他的声音。他已经担心太久，怕再次听到那声音时会想起改变过的想法，会后悔上次谈话时自己溺水般的无助感。圣诞节快到了，他想在这学期结束前解决这事。  
即使卡斯从没怀疑过迪恩对他们之间关系的看法。但也无所谓了。  
他走进公园，透过昏暗的光线焦急地寻找着。他看得出来这里被废弃了。落日快要完全降到地平线以下，树木投下的阴影也隐入黑暗之中，朦朦胧胧的景象包围了他。他咬住下唇走上小道，期望着他的朋友在附近等着他。  
他看见有火光在不远处跳动，等他走近了，他看见有人背对着他蹲在篝火前。他猜测那人有卡斯的身高，所以肯定就是他了。他微笑着感受看见卡斯时涌上心头的熟悉的激动，他知道他马上就会用低沉的嗓音说话，用深蓝的眼眸盯着他。他知道自己有时会渴望这样，只希望自己能记起组合成这男人的复杂个性，在他独处时无论怎么努力，却总是想不起那人的缺点。  
“卡斯。”他微笑着喊道，声音中的温暖几乎比得上面前篝火的热度。  
那人蹲着身转过来面对他：“不对哟。”  
迪恩的后脑勺突然重重地挨了一击，他感到自己落向地面。  
掉落。  
倒下。


	25. 再次对抗

他的身躯似乎被什么坚硬的东西拉起，逐渐停止了下落，被拉回了现实。他试着睁开眼睛，却发现视野是一片模糊，一时间他竟分辨不清自己究竟是坐着，站着还是躺着。而他的大脑却依旧如同炉子里的粥一般，随着木勺的旋转。  
“早上好啊睡美人，你上次干架的时候可是狠多了，爱情让你变成软蛋了么？”  
那声音，那操蛋的声音，粗哑扭曲如同一条被扔进了火堆里的蛇。他立马就认出了那声音，以及周围的人。他刚刚要脱口而出，却在话到嘴边的时候咽了下去。也许……不，那太糟糕了。他翻身，吐出嘴里那口怎么都无法摆脱的痰，混杂着深红色血液。他坐起身，眼前所见证实了他的猜想。就是他们。  
“阿里和扎克，对不对？”他说，虚弱的嗓音中依旧是轻蔑与挑衅。  
“你记得我们啊，我真是太感动了。”扎克说道，他的声音很轻柔却又让人不寒而栗。  
疼痛好像尖刀一般刺入他的头颅，占据了他身上的每一个细胞。他的大脑无法思考，搞不清自己究竟处于什么状况中。他的眼睛后面的神经好像被扯断了一样，什么都看不到。他觉得眼前的两个人好像是在火焰中的皮影一般，代表危险的红色和橙色火焰照亮了他们的轮廓，警示着自己。  
“我何德何能，敢有这样的荣幸？”他说道。当他瘫软的手臂碰到后脑勺——痛苦之源时，他的眼皮微微下垂，将沾满血污的手收回。他终于意识到自己在地上打滚的时候，全身都沾上了泥土。刺痛。他的头依然生生地刺痛。他描绘着模糊的轮廓，扎克手里拿着一根水管，上面似乎沾着鲜血——也有可能只是因为昏暗的光线和模糊的视线而造成的污点。也许他需要些时间来搞清楚了。  
阿里的眼神看上去恍惚了一下，不过这也许只是他的头脑还不大清醒的缘故，毕竟在他看来，他们的身影如海市蜃楼一般飘忽不定。“一只小鸟飞过来将你的一些肮脏的小秘密告诉了我。我敢肯定你跟别人的姑娘上了床。这只小鸟呢，他碰巧拿走了她的手机，然后有一不小心把你领到了我们面前。”  
“那可真是个好点子……”迪恩喃喃自语道。阿里和扎克这两个台里的恶棍难道是米迦勒的走狗么？为什么他一点都不惊讶……  
“闭嘴，温彻斯特，”那根指着他的根水管就像是亚瑟王的神剑，或者不如说是垃圾一样，“这步棋可下的不怎么样，小屁孩。现在是时候让你为自己的所作所为付出点代价了。”  
他渐渐闭上双眼，但又猛地大睁眼睛，感到脸颊因为粗暴的蛮力而皮肉绽开。  
他根本没有办法反抗，他甚至无法站立。剧痛让他神志如同暴风雨中的孤舟一般，被海浪推向高空，而后再次消失在水中，然后随着海浪再起升起。他不清楚那些痛苦的来源究竟是什么，愤怒的拳头，踩在他羸弱身体上的靴子，也许还有武器……他甚至失去了喊叫的力气。终于，他们停了下来。但他发誓他听见有人命令他们停下。  
迪恩在原地躺了一会儿，他不知道过了多久，但他知道那里只有寂静，除了即将濒死的火焰发出的爆裂声。最终火光熄灭了，留下了他一个人，在沉寂的黑暗中。他听见微风穿过树叶的空隙，沙沙作响。鸟雀站他头上的树枝上，叽叽喳喳的不知在说什么。疲惫感像潮水一般将他压倒，将他吞噬，一寸一寸地将他拉入孤独的深渊中。谁回来救他呢？他会死在这里，被剧痛一点一点地吞噬。他将孤身一人死在这里。一些孩子也许会找到他，也许是来遛狗的——他们总是那个发现死尸的人。他的家人会为他默哀，查克也许会同情心大发而把他的成绩改成A。


	26. 计划

医院里从来都不会是一个安静的地方。要么是有个人在墙那头，像是要把自己的肺咳出来一样地咳嗽着，要么就是隔壁老妇人的助听器肯定没电了，给了她把无聊的电视节目音量开到最大的权利。何况还不止是那些病人，还有护士和医生们。笔和图表的咔哒声、荧光灯的嗡鸣作响、还有鞋跟打在硬漆木地板的敲击声。迪恩只有在一个人独处时才会注意到这些声音，而卡斯看起来像是把陪伴他的朋友作为了自己的一个任务，只要条件允许他就会在。百无聊赖地躺在白床单上，迪恩想着卡斯真是做出了很大的牺牲，每天到这里来，从探视时间开始一直陪他陪到结束。他倒不是说这有什么不好，说真的，看着这个蓝眼睛的男孩，算是他每天生活里最开心的事了。  
“你怎么和那些警察说的？”卡斯随口问到，一边用拇指翻了一页护士留在他房里供他打发时间的书。  
“如实说的。”迪恩回答道。“我准备同你在公园里见面，你迟到了会儿，然后我就被偷袭了，躺在那儿，直到你发现了我。”  
卡斯抬起脸，扬了扬眉毛：“你专门提到我了？”  
“恩，没有，不然的话他们就也会来问你了。”  
“那群偷袭者呢？”  
“他们还没被抓到，我只能提供给警方他们名字和一些清楚的体貌特征——那就是个地方警局，他们可能永远也抓不到人。不过我还提到了之前他们袭击我和乔的事，解释了他们为什么这么做，可能是复仇什么的。”  
卡斯也不怎么礼貌地嘲笑了下警局的办事效率，不安的表情在他脸上一逝而过。“那米迦勒呢？我们要怎么办？”  
“好吧，从那两个混球告诉我的话来看，他知道我在和你发消息，甚至还可能知道我会给那个电台节目打电话。我猜他是想让我主动退出。”  
“你认为我们应该那么做吗？”  
迪恩摆出了个严肃的表情：“我发誓，你别再说这种话了。他很清楚，我们已经束手无策。或许我们应该让他觉得他成功吓到我了。好为我们赢取一点时间。”  
“怎么做？”  
“嗯，我觉得你可以开始删掉一些短信，把我的名字换掉什么的。不过最好在你下次做电台节目的时候，我们演场戏，怎么样？”  
卡斯蹙着眉把脑袋歪到了一边：“那是什么意思？”  
“呃，我就装成是把这发生的一切都怪到你的头上，在节目上和你大吵一架，再也不打给你了。”  
卡斯咬着下唇，垂眼看着书，但迪恩知道他没有在看书。  
迪恩皱了皱眉，尝试着把身体支起来一些，好看清他脸上的表情，但没什么用。“怎么啦？”  
“我就是......我不知道。”  
“为什么？那你有什么更好的主意吗？”  
“不，我是说，没有。这是个好计划，但就是......”  
“你想说什么，卡斯？”  
他终于抬起了头，脸颊微红，眼里满是羞愧。“你的来电，对我来说，是每周最美好的事了。”  
迪恩长舒了口气，一个微笑在他脸颊上浮现，“卡斯，”迪恩说着，视线在他的脸上来回扫荡，想要将这张面容牢牢记下。“我每一次见你，每一次听到你的声音——对我来说也算是一周内最好的事了。这感觉不会消失，我们也不会一直这么做，就等到我们处理好你的事。”  
“那还需要多久呢？”卡斯问到，但显然没什么信心，胆怯却又怀着点希望。  
“我们正想办法解决呢。相信我。”  
卡斯看着他的眼睛，有那么一瞬间，迪恩发誓他觉得对方正审视着自己，分析着他的每一部分，阅读着他的思想与灵魂。他眨眨眼，但仍移不开自己的目光，直到听见门口传来的声音。  
“希望我没打断到什么......”  
“乔。”迪恩微笑着打了声招呼，向她望去。卡斯合上自己拿着的书，放到床边，找了个借口出门，让乔和迪恩独处一会儿。当他说要去买咖啡时，迪恩冲他感激地点点头。虽然迪恩怀疑就算卖的是马尿他也会去的。  
当卡斯晃到一旁，让出路给乔走到迪恩床边时，乔冲他笑了笑。这是自他们的见面会结束几天后她头次见迪恩。她看起来着实被吓到了，对她来说，那可是个十分少见的表情。她缓缓地靠近他，坐到床边上猛拍了下他的胳膊。“你怎么不打给我呢？”她抱怨。  
迪恩疼得一缩。“老天，乔，认真的吗？就像我被打得还不够惨......”  
她撅了撅嘴，重重地坐到卡斯推到床边的椅子上。“卡斯打给我了。”  
迪恩点点头。“我猜到了。”  
“你怎么不告诉我？”  
“我给你发短信说了我没事。”  
“是啊，但显然你有事。到底怎么了？”  
“还是那些家伙，在车站袭击过我们的。”  
“那这是场复仇什么的吗？”  
“不，米迦勒让他们来的，他一手策划了所有事，并知道卡斯一直在和我联系。”  
乔缓缓地点了点头，所有事在她脑子里串连了起来。他们沉默了会儿，乔开口问道：“伤得有多重？”  
迪恩勉强地耸了耸肩。“断了几根骨头、肋骨、头骨损伤什么的——他们说我刚进来时还有点脑震荡。之后缝了针——没什么挺不过去的。”  
“你得告诉你的家人。”  
“不，不要。”他冲她摆摆手表示反对。“没必要让他们担心，我有办法，等圣诞节回家他们看到我时，我就和他们说我打了一架，到那时我已经好得差不多能混过去了。”  
“断掉的骨头可不会一夜就长好了。”  
“听着，我没事的，真的。”  
乔咬着嘴唇，知道自己不应深究这个问题了，转而问道：“我在想，你的那个计划呢？”  
“怎么了？”  
“恩，安娜说她认识一个能黑进米迦勒电脑的人，好吧，我真是完全把艾什给忘了。”  
艾什是他们家乡的一个孩子，是乔和迪恩自小一同长大的玩伴。当他从自己家被赶出来后，同乔和她妈妈在一起住过一段时间，而埃伦实际上也把他视为了哈维尔家的一员。他痴迷于电脑，前途一片光明，如果不是同当局有些小麻烦的话，迪恩几乎能肯定他能上麻省理工。  
“你是对的，或许我们应该让他帮忙减轻一下安娜朋友的工作。”  
乔狡黠地笑了笑：“我很高兴你能那么想。”  
“你已经打给他了，是不是？”迪恩问道，尽管他已经从乔的表情里得到答案了。  
“对。”  
“他同意加入了吗？”  
乔得意地笑笑点点头，迪恩晃了晃脑袋：“希望这家伙可不是喜欢干独活儿的。”  
“唔，我想也是。”她含糊不清地说着，视线飘忽不定。片刻后又转回来咬着下唇看着迪恩，身子微向前倾：“你告诉他了吗？我是说，卡斯。”  
“还不到恰当的时机，我想事情都安定下来后再和他讲，总不能让他空欢喜一场。”  
她点点头沉默了会儿，接着问道：“那你告诉他......你的感觉了吗？”  
迪恩的脑子像是突然停机了一样，导致伤口开始抽痛。“没——没有。别这样，上帝啊，乔。除了我之外，他已经有太多糟事去操心了，我怕再给他任何压力的话，他会崩溃的。”  
“对，是的，好吧。我就是那么一问。不管怎样，他理应知道。”  
乔站起身，眼神变得有些忧虑：“只是，别让他等太久了。”  
迪恩点点头，当乔走向门口时他抗议道：“你花了一个小时过来，就只待十分钟吗？”  
“我也有我自己的生活好吗，温彻斯特。如果不是你搬得这么远的话，我本来也可以陪你多待一会儿的。”  
迪恩忍不住嘴角上扬冲她笑了。“别成为陌生人，好吗？”  
“当然了。”  
乔刚走不一会儿，迪恩便开口问道：“书好看吗？”  
卡斯害羞地从转角走了出来。“有点儿无聊。”他抱歉地笑了笑：“你知道我站在那儿？”  
“我猜的，”迪恩耸耸肩，立马就后悔了这个举动。“你听见了多少？”  
他走到床边，坐回原先挨着迪恩的位置，把头歪到一旁。“我听见了关于‘感觉’什么的，”他小心翼翼地说道，迪恩身子一僵。卡斯的面容变得关切，声音比平时更加柔和。“我知道现在对你我来说都很艰难。但你不需要藏着掖着的。”他笑了笑，试着让迪恩放宽心。“你不需要把你生活的重心放在处理我的麻烦上。”  
迪恩疑惑地皱着眉，等着卡斯继续说下去。这听起来是个好开头，但他感觉到走向变得越来越奇怪。  
“我是说，你要是喜欢谁，不论是谁。不需要得到我的许可，你也不用瞒着我。别为幸福等待，我是说，不能因为我遇见了糟心的事儿就耽误了你自己。”  
迪恩缓缓地点了点头，实在有点没搞明白状况。卡斯说的很有道理，但同时他也明白他不能对他承认任何事，直到确定自己是真的对他有感觉，然后卡斯也可能回应他。他一点儿也不想在还没有处理好米迦勒那堆事的时候，就那么说出口。“事实上，我想我和他之间不会有什么发展。”迪恩尽可能让自己的语调柔和一点，配合着卡斯。“时机不对。”  
卡斯缓缓地点了点头，明显在努力地让自己看起来像是明白了一般。他应该也是不想多谈这个话题，免得让迪恩感到沮丧。为此迪恩十分感激，就算卡斯其实是误会了。迪恩的眼睛稍稍移开了会儿，转回来就看见那个蓝眼睛的男孩咬着唇，眼眸低垂着。  
“怎么啦？”他问道。  
卡斯抬头看着他，眼里充满了忧虑与不确定。“我不想回去找他。”他观察着迪恩的反应，但发现迪恩没准备说些什么——或者，是他那被狠狠修理了一顿的朋友，似乎还没法组织好言语，说出他的想法和感受。“他肯定知道了些什么。他一直翻看我的短信，甚至还可能在收听那个节目。他一定是见到我们在一起过；要是他能让人去打你，一点也不难猜想他也可能让什么人跟踪你或我。”  
“哦——哦，嘿。”迪恩尝试着安慰他，让他冷静下来。卡斯顺从地沉默了，看起来瑟瑟发抖。“听着，你也知道，要是你不回到他身边去的话，他肯定会拿他手上的什么证据去威胁你的。”  
“但要是他打电话给我，我去了的话，他会打我的，甚至会比以前更糟。”  
迪恩将唇紧抿成一条线。卡斯说的这些让人感到难以呼吸，何况他说话时还带着些恐惧的颤抖，迪恩被激起了阵阵怒火。只要想到米迦勒将把手伸到卡斯身上，都让他怒不可遏，就像是接三米放学时发现有人欺负他一样。那个熊孩子可以作证，迪恩愤怒起来是多么可怕。  
然而，卡斯在米迦勒面前的表现，很有可能将他置于险境。他得装作不去管迪恩的事，让米迦勒相信他对迪恩没有感觉，他们之间除了友谊再无其它。而卡斯迪奥越是小心翼翼，越是担心米迦勒会妒火中烧，反而而越有可能暴露出来，他将面对的后果，会比自己经历的还要残酷。  
“他给你打电话，你就告诉我。要是他还想着伤害你，把我的号码设为快捷键，打给我，我要把他的肺给拉出来。”迪恩说得如此认真让房里的气氛都为之一滞。  
卡斯勉强扯了扯唇角，笑意未及眼底。“就以你现在的这种状态？”  
迪恩一僵，他得有道理。他现在看起来刚出了场车祸的样子，确实不能给卡斯什么安全感。迪恩点点头，继续说着他们之前没讲完的计划，明白这是目前最好的办法了。“好吧，星期五我打进你的电台。米迦勒想给我教训，我们就让他觉得他做到了。”他说得缓慢而平静，试图让卡斯明白一切都会好起来的。“我会告诉你——天使——我再也不会打进来了。我们配合着演出戏，在节目上大吵一架，让所有人都觉得我们再也不是朋友了。这些话会像之前一样流传出去，给我们一些时间并保证你的安全。”  
卡斯点了点头，但看起来并不怎么积极。  
“你认为这行不通？”  
卡斯又把脑袋歪到了一旁，这都快成了他的标志性动作了。他的微笑带上了点犹豫，笑容僵在嘴角。“不，我确定这会有用的，但就像我之前说的，我就是不想停止在节目上和你讲话。”  
这再次给了迪恩一些信心，让他觉得他们之间彼此有意，而不只是他一个人的幻想。他点了点头：“这不代表我们不再联系：只是得在公众面前低调一些。”他试图让卡斯再次笑笑，但是没什么成效。“给你的手机弄个密码，然后别再让它到处掉了。”  
卡斯鼻子里呼了口气笑了出来，几乎算得上是一声轻哼了。“好吧，”他说，看起来比之前要振奋了些。“就这么办。”


	27. 商议

不管迪恩之前被困在医院里时，觉得它有多像个牢笼，当医生们告诉他可以准备出院的时候，它突然看起来也没那么糟糕了。他不得不迈着蹒跚的步伐，带着满身的伤痕淤青，拄着根拐杖走出去。他就像是块活招牌，告诉所有人如果你敢惹毛了米迦勒·弥尔顿——运动员、天才、传奇、校霸，那会有什么样的后果。在这幅状态下被人看见令他难堪，他感到脆弱并且无处可藏。但他需要离开，离开这个地方——他必须要改善卡斯的处境。他打算在今晚再把大家召集在一起，开始实施计划的第一步。

卡斯会来接他，不过在他等着卡斯来的时候，他从口袋里掏出了自己的手机，斜倚着墙，注视着路上沉浸在自己世界里走来走去的人们，等着乔接电话。

“什么事？”声音自另一端响起，在电话里她的腔调听起来比平时更强势。

“你觉得今晚你能和艾什一起来我这儿一趟么？”

“当然了，不过萨姆呢？”

“他住校，不带他也没问题的。”

“今天星期五。”她说，不屑得就像是他刚告诉她布什是美国最好的总统一般。“你不就是不想让他看见你这个样子吗？”这算不上一个问题，迪恩也用不着回答。“你知道他要是后来发现了的话，是不会高兴的，对吧。”乔警告着他，带着点嘲弄的语调，一下子就让他想起了他弟弟对自己生气时，那张糟糕的婊子脸。

“好吧......”他缓缓回答着，试图想出解决的办法。“打给他，让他和妈妈说一声。”

“你就不能直接自己去问她吗？”乔不情不愿地问着。

“我现在不是很想和她讲话。”

“怎么回事？”从乔的腔调判断，迪恩敢说她的眉毛一定皱起来了。他顿了顿才回答她的话，语气变得更轻了：“她要是问我是否还好，我不想对她说谎。”

乔沉默了会儿，随后更为坚定的回答说：“那好吧，我会给他们打电话的。今晚几点见？”

“八点或者九点，”他说。“还有，告诉艾什让他把他的电脑设备也带来吧。”

“没问题，”她回答道。“到时见。”

随后他也给安娜打了电话，简略地告诉了她和她那位黑客朋友同样的消息。加布应该会在公寓里，他可以在回去整理东西的时候见到他。真希望今晚能有跨越性的进展，要是一切顺利的话，他最后就能告诉卡斯了。

那辆蓝色的厢式车在他面前停下，卡斯引擎也没关就走了出来，扶着他上去，就好像他是刚学会走路的小鹿斑比一样。他们之间沉默了一会儿，卡斯专心开着车，顺口问了句：“被放出来的感觉怎么样？”

“我又不是去坐牢了，卡斯。”迪恩轻笑了笑，卡斯也跟着笑了起来，但很快又是一阵沉默。倒不是说这种沉默让人感到不舒服，但迪恩就是觉得他有义务去找些话题什么的。“就是今晚了。”他盯着前方的挡风玻璃，好吧，这个比“天气怎么样”要强点儿，但他从来都不擅长闲聊。

“嗯，我想是的。”卡斯轻声回答。

他们都知道，今晚是早就说好的，迪恩要打进电台和天使大吵一架的那一天。这将是一系列事件的开端，他希望这能像导火索一样改变卡斯的生活，让它变得好起来。迪恩只希望事情能顺利进行。他还没意识到，这整个计划对卡斯来说，是一个结束；对自己来说，却是一个开始。

卡斯板起来脸的表情着实令迪恩感到沮丧，也让他无法再去解读卡斯的情绪——如果他曾经可以的话。有时他确实感觉到了他们之间有比友情更深厚的情谊，但另一些时候，他又感到疏远而冷漠。他想，自己对卡斯的感情变得如此强烈，那是因为他就是想要他原来得不到的。可能卡斯有太多的事要操心，并仍有种模模糊糊的印象认为迪恩是个直男，或者是他想着迪恩会帮他纯粹的是出于友情；他很少做出回应，只是像现在一样无意识的流露出来。或者这一切只是迪恩的猜想。但在这几个月里，一直这样琢磨着自己是否真的喜欢上了卡斯，他发现所有的不确定都被抛在一旁了，只因为他渴望着自己能够被别人渴望。纯正的爱意就此迸发而出了。

而那真的有点吓到他。

自他长大后他从未如此地渴望着一个人，就和当年他喜欢过的班上的一个女孩一样。不管他怎么扯她的小辫子，叫她的名字，她都没对他做出过任何回应。而那之后他放弃了，或者尝试的少了，那些女孩却主动过来投怀送抱了。这就是这个世界的古怪的运作方式。“哦，那个人真帅，最好对他表现得毫无兴趣，这样他就会注意到我了。”要是人们能坦诚相待的话，事情就能变得更简单了。

“你还好吧？”卡斯开着车转了个弯，心不在焉地问道。

“是的，我很好，就是出院了，还挺高兴的。”

他很快就能告诉卡斯他们的计划了，让他自由的计划。既然前几步已经开始实施，或许他不会害怕，甚至想要退缩。但至少现在情况，要是米迦勒威胁他，或者怀疑他和卡斯之间有什么暧昧，卡斯不需要去伪装，因为他们还并没有走到那一步。

他们把车停在了迪恩宿舍外，卡斯终于看向了他：“要我帮忙把你扶进去吗？”

“不用，”他回了他一个“你懂的”的微笑。“我会没事的。”他明白，要是他接受了卡斯的帮助的话，会毁了今晚的计划的。光是他把迪恩送到离学校这么近的位置，已经冒了很大风险。如果不是陷入了自己的思绪，没注意到周边的景象，他一定会让卡斯在一个街区外就把自己放下来的。

卡斯点点头，从后座拿来了迪恩的拐杖，无助地看着他走了出去。迪恩撑在车顶上，低头往里面看去：“今晚我会打给你的，我想。”

“好，我等着。”卡斯郑重地回答。

他让他的唇角弯成一个令人安心的弧度：“在节目完之后我也打给你，不是演戏，好吗？”

“好。”

关上了车门，他注视着卡斯离去，随后上下打量了自己一番，准备回去。当然他住的是二楼。当然了。

“老兄你看起来......好极了。”

“谢谢哦，加布。”迪恩干巴巴地回答着在他门口瞄来瞄去的男孩。

“今晚的计划是什么？”他问道，跳到迪恩的床里缩了起来，脸上挂着傻兮兮的笑。加布在迪恩还来不及瞪他并回答前，一脸抱歉的看着他。

“安娜和乔会带两个电脑迷在八点左右过来，”他最终开口。“像我们上次说的那样开展第一步。”

“你弟弟也来吗？”加布一脸纯真地问着。

“对，是的。”迪恩用怀疑的目光审视着他，“老兄，你知道他还是个孩子对吧？如果你打他什么主意，我会揍你的。”

“至少你现在是揍不了的，”加布笑了笑，竖起了根手指变得严肃起来。“而且我能打他什么主意呢？”

“那不是我的重点。”

“冷静点，温彻斯特，我不是什么变态，只是他让我想起了那个年纪的自己。”

“我很怀疑，除非是有人在你小的时候用砖头往你脑袋上来了一下。”

“怎么说？”

“因为萨姆是个聪明的孩子。”

“我不是吗？”

“一点儿也不。”

迪恩和加布互瞪了会儿，然后一同笑了起来。

“我们总是在为某人而等待。”加布低叹，扑通一声把脚搭在桌子上靠上椅背。当加布的脚占据了桌子的大半，快要危险地碰到他的设备时，艾什对他怒目而视。

艾什转了个身冲迪恩耸耸肩，“我能让这个计划达到预期效果，真的不需要两个人来做这活儿。”他轻哼了声，转过身子对着电脑嘀咕起来。“那人说不定还会拖慢我的速度呢。”

“安娜说他们已经在路上了，”迪恩安抚道，在意识到之前又查看了遍手机。“我们总不能都同时到啊。”他含糊地说。

“至少也应该试着准点吧。”

迪恩没有说话，曲着手指在桌上来回抓着。房间里好一会儿都只回荡着艾什敲击键盘的声音，直到被平日里恼人的门铃声打断，迪恩从来都没有那么高兴听到这声音。“感谢上帝。”他准备站起来的同时，用只有自己听得到的声音如此说道。

“我去放她们进来，单脚跳着去。”加布猛地从待着的地方起身，走出了房。不一会儿就带着安娜和一个紧跟着她的,传说中的黑客并且——

“你不是男人。”迪恩没能阻止自己地皱了皱眉。

“不是，大侦探。”红发姑娘咯咯笑道。另一个红发姑娘。

一个不是安娜的红发姑娘。

“大伙儿，这位是查理。”安娜笑了笑，中断了屋子里几乎全都是一副下巴掉了的表情。除了艾什，他就只稍稍往这边瞟了一瞟。

“下次试着用用人称代词。”迪恩埋怨说。查理将她的东西放到艾什旁边的时，他终于抬眼看了。

“这就是你所有的东西了？”他有些傲慢的问。

“这就是所有我所需要的了。”查理眨了眨眼回嘴道。她可能确实是个天才，肯定的——从她的穿的反叛者莉亚*的T恤到戴着的细框眼镜，总之看起来都很......辣。

当迪恩同新成员解释完计划后，对于随后专业人士们的谈话内容就不太懂了。他能听懂些关键词，但其他的对他来讲就是天书一样了。他能听懂的部分是艾什和查理弄了场竞赛，看他们谁先完成打破防火墙、互联网下载、更新内部网以及......好吧，他对这些技术性问题实在没什么研究，除非是有着四个轮子和引擎的。他不太确定其他人对电脑的感觉是否和自己一样，因为他们看起来分成几块在相互交流了。萨米凑到艾什身旁，试着瞥见他们是如何运作的。而加布则用着些蹩脚的笑话和傻乎乎的笑容，试着吸引他的注意，但都失败了。

“你老是在看你的手机。”乔关切地皱着眉看他。

迪恩晃了晃神，环顾着四周好像他不记得自己在哪，之后才看向乔：“有吗？”

乔冲他的手扬了扬下巴，那时他才发现他正抓着自己的手机。“噢。”

“有什么不对的吗？”

“没有，我就是......”他舔舔嘴唇叹了口气。“我今晚得打进那个电台，和天使吵一架。让这看起来像是我为公园里发生的事情在怪他，那么米迦勒就会觉得我已经得到教训了。很明显就算不是他，也有人听着这个电台。我就是想再为我们争取些时间。”

“什么？那你们就再也不能在电台上谈话了吗？”

“是的，大概不能了。”

“但这或许是个好主意。”

迪恩有些惊讶得望向她。

“恩，现在的情况太危险了，就是你们被人见着一起出去，都会很不妙。”

他轻轻地点了点头：“我想是的。”

“你要是准备好开始了就去吧，我能照顾好这里的，虽然我想尼奥和崔妮蒂已经控制好一切了。”

迪恩笑了笑点点头，在知道将要做什么的情况下，他得承认其实自己并不想离开的。“林克与汤克。”他一边说着，一边站起身撑在拐杖上。

“什么？”

“梦神船的操纵者，林克与汤克。”

“你真是个怪胎。”迪恩开始一瘸一拐地离开时，她回了句嘴，引得艾什和查理投来两道目光，然后他们就继续忙于挖掘米迦勒所有的负面信息去了。迪恩最后一次转身看了会儿，希望能找到继续留下的理由，像是他能用作为“忘记给卡斯的电台打电话”的借口之类的。他靠在门边，分担着受伤的腿上的重量，而他看到的却让他感觉更糟了。安娜瓷器一般精致的手正放在查理的大腿上，基本紧贴在上面。

操，现在看到这幅景象真是太糟了，倒不是说他曾经对这两个女孩中的谁有意思，然后发现自己找错目标了。这只是提醒了他，他离终点线还有多远。还要多久，他才能和卡斯像她们那样公开地表达彼此的感情呢？

如果真有那一天的话。

就算他们想办法解决了米迦勒，就算他克服了自己对同性恋的复杂情结，就算他发现卡斯对自己也是有感觉的。他还要花多久，才能想都不想的把手就那么放到卡斯腿上，而不会在意别人的评价，或者担心被不合适的人看见了呢？查理说了点什么把安娜逗笑了，两个人对视了会儿，查理再次回头完成与艾什的比赛，安娜的手上下滑动安慰着她，然后停下。

操。

迪恩的舌头舔过唇角显得有些低迷，他终是转身离去，没什么表情却自眼底透露出一丝忧愁的思绪。他将去做那件长久以来觉得最为困难，却不得不做的事了。

 

*Leia

莱娅·奥加纳·索罗（Leia Organa Solo）是电影《星球大战》的重要角色。父亲是安纳金·天行者，后来被反抗军同盟的领袖贝尔·奥加纳议员收养。在她的领导下，反抗军同盟持续和银河帝国周旋，并获得最后的胜利。她的丈夫即为著名的汉·索罗。


	28. 艰难对话

迪恩握住手机的手哆嗦着，他下意识地舔咬嘴唇，他只是需要从他现在的感受中分神一会。或真或假，他将要挑起的对话会给他和卡斯带来痛苦。他坐在床的边缘，躺成一个笨拙的姿势来排解他的烦恼。共用的房间门底下里传来模糊的对话声；房间里唯一照明是头顶灯泡散发出的昏暗的橘色暖光，倾泻而下的灯光投射在他身上，让他无法躲在阴影的保护中，但是这灯光又无助于点亮外面的黑暗天空。

“你还好吗？”

迪恩跳了起来，他刚刚一直沉浸在自己的烦恼中，完全忘记了查克甚至还在这个房间。他停顿片刻，等到受惊的心脏恢复了平稳的跳动速率之后才抬头看向查克，“嘿，哥们。你能帮我个忙吗？”

查克耸耸肩，可能是出于好奇，因为迪恩之前从未向他要求些什么。他们之间差不多只分享着一种舒服的沉默和一些偶然的小交谈。他们可不怎么来电，不过鉴于他的原先的室友，这已经是一个巨大的进步了。

“你能出去走走或者出去干点什么吗？只是一会。去做个三明治或者洗洗衣服什么的？我得跟某人谈谈，私底下的。”他停顿了片刻来试探查克的反应，又说道：“这真的很重要。”

查克的眼睑下垂，嘴角下拉，摆出一副不被打动的难以揣摩的面孔。“你的前室友不是一直让你这么做吗？”

“对——对。”迪恩困难地回答了，把手掌放在后颈上，眼神不舒服地挪开了。

“你不是告诉过我你有多恨那样马？还有那些隐藏在背后那些让你离开的理由呢？”

迪恩重重地吞咽了一下，视线重新回到他的室友身上，“拜托。”

邋遢的男人做了一个深呼吸，然后不情愿地点点头，“好吧，好吧。我会离开一小会。”

“谢谢你。”

“你欠我一次。”

“是。”

查克身上有些东西是他信任的。也许是因为他，和米迦勒的事情有了这样一个戏剧性的转折，又或者是他把查克视为救赎，视为第二次机会。当然，他会这么想，因为这些湛蓝、湛蓝的眼睛和凌乱的黑发一直让他想起卡斯。

迪恩目送查克，直到他离开之后才重新拿起手机，他意识到自己有多么不情愿让查克离开；查克是他和那通糟糕而不可避免的通话之间的唯一屏障了。他颤抖着吸了一口气，焦虑之情翻涌而上，忧虑吞没了他，这几乎使他难以呼吸。他闭上眼睛，准备自己，在脑海里回想着他将要说的话，想着他必须得装出的语调，想着他应该装出的样子。这一切他都不想对卡斯说——他避免去做的这一切，因为他知道他自己有多么情绪不稳定，对进攻的反应有多么强烈。但是他不得不克服。他知道也许卡斯跟他一样焦躁，如果没有更甚的话，是因为他不知道他们剩下的好计划。

迪恩睁开眼睛，但是不像往常，还半眯着，它们忧郁的在手机屏幕上逗留了一会，直到他最终拨出了那串他已经烂熟于心的号码。他怎么会记不住呢？他甚至在遇见卡斯之前就记住了这串号码，甚至在他打电话给电台之前。这是他的希望，一直是——即使当他还在为与天使交谈鼓足勇气的时候；即使当他还为自己某天可以打电话进电台，然后一切都会变得更好的想法而快乐的时候。然后，现在是这样的结局。无论事情如何发展，他也许再也无法给电台打电话了。等他能够再打入电话时，那估计也是很久之后的事了。

还有比这更坏的结局吗？

“嗨，听众朋友，你在吗？”

天使马上接起了电话，如此迅速。迪恩甚至没有在听剩下的电台节目，他不知道之前发生了什么，事情是否还好，但是他马上接起了他的电话。“天使，”他苦涩地问候了一句。

“嘿，看看，这是我的小恶魔。”天使回应了他，雀跃之情溢于言表。显然，他真是个好演员。他可能也是个优秀的骗子，而且善于伪装，他正在活跃地展现着这些技能呢。

“至少我们中有一个人挺开心的。”仍然是苦涩的语调。

“你是什么意思？”天使的回答里有明显的迷惑和隐隐的担心。

“你真的不知道吗？”

“知道什么？怎么了？”

“我刚从医院里出来，多亏了你。”

“多亏了我？”

“你的一个朋友决定给我发一条短信，我猜他们觉得我不该跟你在一起。我被打的遍体鳞伤。”

“上帝啊，恶魔，你还好吗？”

“你该死地觉得呢？”他厉声说，他听起来愤怒而且气势汹汹。

“你为了这个怪我？我什么都不知道啊。”他抗议这种责备。但是他的声音又细小又虚弱，他现在听起来比起天使更像卡斯了。无论如何，听见他在电台里这样说话感觉很奇怪。但是这只让这一切甚至变得更艰难。

“你至少可以给我一点警告，你显然知道那家伙会做什么，如果他发现我们在聊天。但是没有，这都怪你。天使电台，操翻了除了你之外的每个人。”

“这不公平……”

“这不公平？这不，不，公平？你知道什么是不公平吗？被金属杆打到后脑勺颅骨骨折，或者被踢到咳血踢，被重重踩踏，被这样毒打，你的整个脸肿了，你甚至看不到打你的人是谁。然后独自呆在寒冷和黑暗中，直到有人发现你。这全部都是因为你，都是因为我把你视为朋友，因为我和你交谈。”

“恶魔，我——”

“不，操他的。除了你我该能怪谁？而且你甚至现在了还不肯负责。为什么应该是你？因为没人知道你是谁。我是那个唯一接近真相的人。你只是藏在你巨大的麦克风和假名后面，搞砸了剩下的一切。”一声干巴巴的抽噎把他呛住了，某些他没有预料到的东西，某些他没有排练过的东西。但是他说出的每一个词都是钉在结束他们关系的棺材上的钉子，尖锐地戳进他的血肉里。“不要试着再联系我。不要给我打电话，不要试着找我。甚至别想我的名字。你甚至不知道我的真名。”

“我和其他听众对你倾诉愁肠已经有几个月了？你知道我的一切，但是我对你一无所知。我挨的毒打不值得你的任何秘密，不值得知道你的生日，或者你的家庭故事，你的专业或者你最爱的电影。你可以带着这些到你的坟墓去，因为你从不信任他人。你从不让任何人了解你，你会在加倍的孤独中死去，比我遇见你之前感受的孤独还要多。”

“肏你的，天使。我恨你。”

他听见天使发出了一点声响，好像他被刺伤了，伤口是如此之深，以至于他忽然哭了出来。而且他说不出其他的话。他只是挂了电话。迪恩觉得他在整个谈话中的最后的咆哮（他没给卡斯留下了太多插嘴的余地）像是一次灵魂出窍。他听见自己的话，看到它们从他的嘴唇出去，但不觉得他是那个在说它们的人。当他意识到这已经结束了，真实一闪而过——这些电台，这些通话，自从他来到堪萨斯州，这些在他在孤独的几周里发生的最好的事情。他不情愿地把天使的节目打开，空气中弥漫着沉默。只有寂静。他知道这意味着，天使已经太难过了——因为这通来电——他无法继续下去。他早早地结束了。

他手机的屏幕变暗了。他才在屏幕中发觉了自己的反应。他的脸又红又肿，被泪水沾湿了，他甚至没注意到自己在哭。这场争执是安排好了的，但是它感觉这么真实。如此令人殚精竭虑。好像当你追一部电视剧的时候，你觉得与一个角色相关联，你能体会到他们的感受。萨姆说这常常发生在他读书的时候。当一个角色身处困境，他自己也会消沉下去，直到他读到他们找到安慰。他在那儿坐了几分钟，直到电台频道意识到发生了什么，开始播放一些普通的歌曲——某些天使从来不会播放的音乐。他把它关掉，几乎马上传来了一阵敲门声，乔推开了门，“迪恩，你得来看看这个。”

“这是什么？”

“查理和艾什试图拿到了米迦勒的文件，那些坏东西。你不会相信的。”迪恩眨眨眼，马上挣扎着起身，双脚沾地，用拐杖支撑着他的重量。乔引导着他到了边上，她暗示他看向艾什的屏幕，他靠过去看得更清楚些，是一些邮件和不同文件的扫描，他花了几分钟试着破译这些信息，接着摇摇头，“这是什么？”

“迪恩，”乔严肃地说，迪恩抬头看她，不太确定他们要告诉他什么，“他已经收买了你的室友，他在利用查克。”

“迪恩，查克在监视你。”

迪恩的视线转到正在说话的加布身上，试着让自己理解。他蹒跚地向后地，直到发现自己坐在一把椅子上，他知道每个人都在盯着他，等待他的反应，等待一个计划或一个能使现状更好的东西，但他的头脑一片空白。一直以来，他认为他是安全的。他的每通电话，他离开时留下的东西，甚至是他随口说过的话，他去的任何地方……查克都把这些反馈给米迦勒，他可能知道所有的事情，因为迪恩甚至想不出来他可能会知道些什么，他可能会知道这些小会议，他可能一直在偷听，他能够知道一切。

每次他与查克有过的互动都开始在他眼前掠过，他重新考量每一个细节，寻找一些可能被遗落的细节，某些他说过的可能会让卡斯身处险境的话。卡斯和他的湛蓝的眼睛，像查克的蓝眼睛——他认为他可以信任的人。现在一切都在急剧下跌，他是如此茫然。如果他的愚蠢使他的朋友处于危险之中呢？因为他无法阻止落入圈套，因为这个房间里所有的人都知道了这个男孩设法为自己守着的秘密，天知道有多久了。而他在这里践踏这一切，使他陷入真正的绝境。无论卡斯避免碰上米迦勒可能会把这个计划放在何等危险的境地，他都不会让卡斯靠近那个人。再也不了。有太多事情可能会发生在他身上。

他抬头看了看每一个人，眼神从一个人身上拖拉到下一个人身上，而他却困惑于言语，他不知道该怎么办。他不知道如何继续。他所能想到的都是卡斯和让他脱离了危险。米迦勒以前在天使电台的节目结束后就把他踢出房间。这是否意味着他马上就会召唤卡斯了？那个蓝眼睛的男孩会因为迪恩告诉他他应该那样做而过去吗？”

“该死，我得给卡斯打个电话。”迪恩最终大声地说，“我得告诉他一切。”之后，一切又有了头绪，有了行动计划。“你们两个，拿到你们能拿的所有文件，然后列一个米迦勒逾权的清单，还有他的具体行为。不要告诉查克，我们可以利用他。我们给他错误的信息来掩盖行踪，赢取时间。”他的视线扫过萨姆，乔，艾什和查理，“这个周末你们可以留下吗？我们有很多事情要做。”


	29. 再生异端

作者的话： 如果有什么错误烦请指出。我希望在自己摇晃着倒上床之前把本章发出来，可是我没有时间通读一遍，只检查了一些片段。本章更新归功于Sigur Rós的今日发表的新专辑。他们激发了我创作这一整篇同人的热情，也是我所有做过的事情的灵感之源。

请享用～  
————————————————————  
当分配给每个人的任务都被一一接受，迪恩转身掏出手机开始呼叫卡斯。他需要警告卡斯，无论怎样今晚都别去米迦勒那儿。考虑到米迦勒可能掌握的信息，去跟他见面不安全，甚至可以说比平时更危险。迪恩按下了快速拨号。

铃声 铃声

铃声 铃声

铃声 铃声.

“您已经进入语音信箱——”

迪恩挂掉了电话。他不能确定是卡斯没听到来电，还是自己行动得太晚。突然间，他感觉好像有重物沉重地压在胸口。在两个人的争吵中他说过的那些话，像艰难蜿蜒的流水般慢慢地渗入脑海。他开始意识到自己的话有些过于认真、过于赤裸。它们多数都是实话。真实到甚至让他忍不住开始觉得在争吵结束时卡斯说的那些话也是真的。也许那是他听到迪恩的话以后的真实反应。

“妈的……”迪恩低声骂着再次拨打了电话。这回直接被转到了语音信箱。卡斯的手机被关机了。可迪恩仍旧不知道真正的原因是什么。他张开拇指和食指罩在眼睛上，按压两侧的太阳穴，最后沿着脸部滑落。

“怎么了？”乔从房间的另一头问道，一些人应声向他看去但又立刻挪开了眼，除了加布和萨姆。

“他没有接电话。”迪恩回答。

“因为你们的争吵？”

“要么是因为那个，要么是他已经到米迦勒那里了。”迪恩又骂了一句，转过头去，想试着理出点头绪。

“我们怎么确定他在米迦勒那儿？”萨姆柔声问道。

“他的车很可能会停在外面。”

“我们中的一个可以去，吸引他的注意，”加布建议道：“你现在的状态没法亲自做这事。”

“并且如果你出现的话，事情有可能变得更糟。”乔补充说。

“这事情得是个米迦勒不认识的人，或不会引起他怀疑的人去做。”萨姆说，尽管他并不清楚米迦勒认识谁、不认识谁。

“如果我们之间有内奸，那么米迦勒不知道的人，只可能是从来没来过的人。”查理盯着电脑头也不抬地说：“这样就只剩下我和艾什。既然这是一个人就能搞定的活，那不如我来。我看上去并不可疑，况且万一出了什么状况，他攻击女性的可能性毕竟更低一些。”说完这些，她终于看向迪恩，迪恩敬畏地看着她。

“你愿意那样做？”

“我们也没什么选择，不是吗？”

“这非常危险，查理。”

她左右晃了晃头，眼睛从厚厚的有框眼镜后面向上看去，似乎在权衡有多大把握：“是啊，确实危险。但我能处理。”她甜蜜地笑着。有那么一瞬间，迪恩脱离了这悲观的状态，仅仅为有这群能为自己甘愿冒险的朋友们感恩不已。“如果他已经在那儿，我就上去找米迦勒搭话，想出个理由把米迦勒引出房间。另外的人则趁机把卡斯救出来。也许可以通过窗子来救他？他在几楼？”

“一楼，”迪恩回忆说：“我的门卡还有打开楼门的权限，但不能打开房间门。”

“当然啦，”查理抬起一只眉毛：“魔多不是想去就能去的。”

迪恩的眉头皱了起来：“什么？”

她摇了摇头。萨姆笑了。“引自《魔戒》。”她说，好像这就解释了一切似的。

“你真是……奇怪。”

有那么转瞬即逝的一秒钟，她看上去像生气了，但立刻又笑了起来：“你知道生命有多短暂吗？我们没有时间担心别人的看法，只能抓紧时间做奇怪的自己。”

每个人都安静下来，有好一会儿，只听见艾什敲击键盘鼠标的声音。查理的话太深刻，多数人都需要时间思考一下。过了一会，迪恩点点头：“好了。加布——你和查理一起去。注意检查停车场，他开一辆老式的蓝色凯迪拉克，都有点坏了。如果车就停在我的旧宿舍楼外，他会在一楼对面的第三个窗户。你守在外面，等查理负责把米迦勒引出房间，就设法吸引到卡斯的注意力，再把他偷偷带出来。”

“我也应该去。”萨姆坚定地说。迪恩怀疑的眼光促使他进一步解释道：“我比加布还轻，如果他帮忙推一把，我就可以翻进窗户把卡斯带出来。”

“我不知道，萨米。”

“别犹豫了，让我来。”

迪恩沉默了一会，终于犹豫着点了点头：“好吧。”

一阵沉默，每个人都花时间在脑海把新计划理了一遍。毕竟在这之前迪恩提出过太多的计划。

“如果查克回来的话，我们就不能把卡斯带回这里。”安娜提醒说。这是到目前为止她第一句不是只对乔或查理说的话。

“你能帮忙把我和卡斯送到他家去吗？”迪恩问乔。她肯定地点了点头。“好的，加布，如果在那看到他的车就给我发个短信，乔和我会把车停在窗户外面。救出卡斯以后就把他送到我们的车里来。然后你们三个回这里。安全到达以后通知我一声。”

“为什么我们不光明正大直接去救他？米迦勒发现卡斯离开的时候总会知道发生了什么的。”加布有些烦躁地说。

“如果那个家伙知道你们的计划，又抓到你们中的任何一个，谁知道他能做出什么事？”

大家渐渐达成沉默的共识。米迦勒的暴君形象已经深入他们心里。他像查理形容的那样，是幕后大手。没过多久大家都开始了行动。加布、查理和萨姆带着迪恩的车钥匙离开了，几分钟之后迪恩的手机开始震动，确认了卡斯的车在米迦勒那里。乔帮助迪恩下楼进到她的车里——考虑到事情紧迫，这花了比他预计的长太多的时间。

在校园漆黑的夜色里，他只能看到他们在偶尔暴露在月光下移动的剪影。其他仅有的光线来自于没有关上的窗户和远处的街灯。在他跟上事情的进展以前，他们已经把卡斯救出来了。他看见萨姆带着他钻进车后座，挨着迪恩。事情的神速进展令迪恩惊讶，但更令他震惊的是在打开车门的瞬间，被光线照亮的卡斯的脸。他的眼睛和脸颊因为哭泣而泛红，在一闪而过的光线里迪恩看见他的眼睛正在泛起瘀伤，而且嘴唇已经被打破了。根据他以往的认知，米迦勒一般不会对他的脸部动手。

“谢——谢，”他喘息着说。比耳语更轻，却比平时的声音更嘶哑、更刺耳。

迪恩点了点头。他不需要问。他知道卡斯这么说的原因。他救了他，在事情坏到难以挽回之前救了他。迪恩不知道眼下卡斯是否想被碰触，但当乔放开手的时候，他发现卡斯自动偎依到了自己怀里；他用力向前弓着背，以感受他的体温，像寻求母亲的孩子一般。迪恩的双臂以同样的方式环绕着卡斯，保护着他。一路上除了安抚和低声鼓励卡斯以外，他只说了一些必要的句子，指点乔开往卡斯家。毕竟她从没去过那里。迪恩对记得卡斯家感到惊讶，但他觉得，也许卡斯第一次带他来他的天堂的时候，他就记住了这里。

乔停好车以后就帮助他们从车里出来。迪恩原以为可能会很需要协助，但他和卡斯两个人组成了互相扶持的“连体双胞胎”组合，他们交替行动走向前门的方式让迪恩想起来，小学的时候他的自然课老师曾经让班上的同学们扮演太阳系。他曾经需要像行星边自转边围绕太阳公转那样，围着扮演太阳的另一个男孩转圈圈。当时他扮演冥王星。可现在冥王星甚至已经被从行星里除名了。可怜的冥王星。现在被定义成矮行星还是什么玩意了。

屋子里很黑，只有起居室透出一点灯光。光线从地板的狭缝里钻出来。电视机发出嗡嗡的响声，似乎正在播放厨艺节目。他能听见乔倒车离开的声音。他不记得自己谢过乔了没有。这可以后续补上，这周末她都会在这里。现在他需要把卡斯打理干净，并且告诉他所有的事。

他带着卡斯走到卧室。花了好一会他们才决心分开，留下一双大大的悲伤的眼睛在迪恩的脑海里浮动。他起身到洗澡间里找来了消毒凝胶、一些湿纸巾、膏药还有一切他能找到的可能派上用场的东西。卡斯在他的床上，向婴儿一样靠右蜷缩着。他的眼睛放空看向地板的某一处，甚至在迪恩艰难地挪动椅子到他床边的时候也没有移动。迪恩放开了拐杖，一边更好地清理卡斯受伤的嘴唇，还有淤青的眼睛附近的裂口。他几乎没有意识到自己同时还在轻声说着安慰的话。直到他完成这一切，再次坐定，卡斯才终于看向他。

他的脸上写满了担忧。“对不起，我不应该让你去他那里。我错了。至于之前我说过的那些话，我只是……”他的声音低了下去。他甚至没办法开始为那些话道歉，没有什么语言能够弥补他的那些话带来的伤害。他吸了口气，把手臂撑在腿上，低头看向两腿间的绞在一起双手。蓝眼睛的男孩什么也没说。“这回他做得太过了。对不起我没有及时赶到。我应该——”

“他什么都知道。”

“我知道。”

“不，迪恩。他知道全部。那个电话没有骗到他。这太离奇了，因为它甚至骗到我了，可是……”他苦涩地对自己笑了笑，安静下来，再次移开眼神。迪恩开始感到恐惧，尤其当他看见卡斯的眼里再次蓄起两汪泪水。

“我们能解决这事，卡斯。”迪恩说，声音充满安慰：“我们有个计划，已经开始执行了。它会凑效的。”

“他会从你的一个朋友那里得到情报。”

“我知道，”迪恩又说：“是查克。”

卡斯微微歪着头，看向迪恩。“我的室友，”迪恩解释说，因为他以前不常提到这个室友：“但是我必须告诉你的只有这么多了。”

“今晚你会留下来陪我吗？”

迪恩只犹豫了一下就点头了。

“会抱着我吗？”

迪恩感觉身体一震，心口一紧，然后他点头，这次更加僵硬。卡斯提出这种要求是不常见的。通常他对肢体接触兴趣不大，也从来没有对迪恩表露超出友谊的感情。迪恩完全没有预计到这个。但他意识到也许早前的被恶魔拒绝，加上米迦勒做的那些事情，还有他周围的世界在崩溃的想法——这些让卡斯需要一些肢体接触来感受安全。迪恩移向卡斯，在他的床上躺下，把受伤的腿放在床边的椅子上。卡斯将头靠在他的胸前，一只纤弱的胳臂围绕在他腰上。不久，迪恩也开始心不在焉地用手梳理卡斯厚实蓬乱的深色头发。

“好的。”卡斯安静地说：“告诉我吧。”

迪恩照办了。他开始把他和朋友共同定制的计划告诉卡斯。解救卡斯小队，和他们考虑过的所有细节，他们已经发现的真相，他们已经做过的事情、准备要做的事情，以及卡斯在其中需要扮演的角色……更多时候，卡斯都沉默，只在偶尔发出“嗯”之类的声音表示他还在注意倾听。当迪恩已经讲完的时候他还是沉默着。迪恩不清楚具体时间，但后来两个人都开始感到软绵绵地，直到沉入睡眠。

他睡了这几个月来最安稳的一觉。


	30. 更进一步

晨辉透过窗户向里窥视，瞥见屋子里那裹在一起的男孩们身上布满淤青的皮肤。随着太阳的升起，他们的身躯逐渐被金色的光辉慢慢覆盖。窗帘从未被合上过，但当他们终于入睡时，环绕他们的只有无边的黑暗和柔和的月光。现在，鸟儿用甜美的旋律歌颂着自然，叫醒世界的其他地方，并且让每一个人都知晓，黎明已经来临。新的一天，新的开始。

他们的身体仿佛被某种不知名的力量连接着，两个人同时苏醒，就像是一只小鹿，刚刚挺过了它的第一个冬季，正迷迷糊糊地恢复着知觉。随着他们的视线逐渐清晰，意识慢慢恢复，他们试着拼凑起之前的记忆，回忆着到底是什么，让他们最终在卡斯的床上亲密地蜷缩在一起……他们看到了彼此。然后他们笑了。他们之间什么都没有发生，也没有发生点什么的必要。对于卡斯来说，在身旁有别人的时候也能睡着，这已然是一个进步。去给予陌生人足够的信任，这样靠着他们打个小盹，像这样事情，卡斯很久以前就认为自己再也做不到了；而对于迪恩……他不需要其他东西。在数年无意义的交往关系和不含情感的性生活之后——他和卡斯之间的情感才是对他有意义的。他们之间的羁绊给了他从未体会过的完美和满足。

卡斯抬头看向迪恩，愉快地把头靠在另一个人的胸膛上，但他再一次抬头的时候，眼睛如此晶亮而又充满活力和希望。看到他这么开心，迪恩却略微有些沮丧。他发现自己很难相信，那个从前畏惧他的触碰、说话结巴而且不敢和自己有眼神交流的男孩，已然变成了现在这幅模样。并且尽管他知道，对于卡斯自己来说，这是一个进步，他还是情不自禁地从这个飞跃中汲取一闪而过的希望；仅仅是意识到他让卡斯知晓，他们距离成功有多近。他唯一渴望的就是确保卡斯的安全。他现在知道爱不是那么重要，肉体上的爱也并不是必不可少，而仅仅和他在一起，能够为他做些什么，这就已经足够。他想抱紧卡斯，给予他力量，让他能拥有天使般的信心。他想把卡斯分为两半的人格合在一起，合成一个在披荆斩棘后坚强、完美的个体，拥有在风雨后依旧能笑傲一切的力量。

“吃早餐吗？”卡斯说，嘶哑的声音因为……好吧，迪恩想说只是因为睡眠，但是他知道也是因为哭喊。他的喉咙发痒干渴，因为卡斯那些溢出的眼泪，从他香瓷般的双颊流淌下来，因为米迦勒给他带来的痛苦而泪流成河。

他把那些想法置于脑后，对卡斯笑道：“听起来不错。”米迦勒可以带走很多东西，但是迪恩不会让他夺走这一刻，这一天。因为在这个新的黎明，他心绪宁静，脑海里回荡的是星期天的早晨，和家人一起分享新鲜的苹果派，以及一切温暖美好的东西。

卡斯一脸不愿地从他身上翻下身来，高高地伸展着胳膊打了个大大的哈欠后，才从床上爬下来，他的脸上带着满足的表情。迪恩只是咯咯笑着，卡斯下床走到镜子前，不忘瞪他一眼，随即略带不满地看着镜子里的自己，细长的手指轻轻戳了戳自己青肿的眼睛。他对自己做了个鬼脸，然后转向迪恩：“洗漱完毕就下楼吧，我会做好早餐。”

“不在床上吃？”

“我家又不是旅馆。”他抬起一边眉毛反驳。

“但是我受伤了。”迪恩撅起嘴，还在尝试。

“如果你真的饿了，你会起来的。”卡斯戏谑地说，他才不要搭理迪恩的把戏呢。他消失在门外，留迪恩一个人在卧室里。迪恩又躺了一会儿才从床上爬起来，也伸了个懒腰，不过没有卡斯那么戏剧化罢了。

当迪恩终于出现的时候，卡斯正在炉灶上摆弄平底锅。“你真的知道你在干什么吗？”他问道，这吓了卡斯一跳。男孩转过身，带着微笑回答：“我不用知道啊，我就是要制造些噪音出来。”

迪恩皱眉了。是啊，他真的没明白卡斯什么意思。而且看来卡斯知道迪恩没听懂，因为他带着笑转回身，哗啦哗啦地摆弄搅拌器、平底锅和盘子，继续在灶台周围制造噪音。迪恩坐在他们厨房吧台旁边的一把高脚凳上面，他身后传来一声呼喊，一切都变得明晰起来。他向身后看去，巴尔希站在那儿，看上去十分暴躁（甚至比平时还要愤怒一点）。他穿着晨袍和睡裤，头发被像眼罩一样的东西给箍了起来；迪恩的眉头拧得更紧了，他试着想起一个合适的名字，可他就这么看着巴尔希对卡斯想要在他之前先做饭的反应，渐渐地走了神。

巴尔希轻轻撞了一下他的胯部，把卡斯推到一边后，他立刻接管了灶台，然后各种训斥责骂滔滔不绝地从他的嘴里冒出来，他一下子成了戈登布朗……（不，不对。戈登拉姆齐。对，是这个名字。）所有的铲子、搅拌器、还有香料都在到处乱飞。迪恩抓到卡斯在偷笑，尽管卡斯正佯装在听巴尔希的解说，还时不时点点头，最终，他还是成功蹭到迪恩身边坐了下来。

他必须给他们做饭，他知道卡斯可以很灵活，但是亲眼看到确实让他有点骄傲。他重重地叹息一声，然后把两碟子看起来真他妈赞的炒蛋和吐司扔到那两人面前。迪恩抬头冲他笑了，不确定当巴尔希情绪不稳定的时候，选择表达自己的感激是不是一个好主意。

巴尔希把碟子稀里哗啦地扔进水槽，然后端着自己的碟子坐在他们对面，但是他更专注于他自己给自己泡的那杯茶。当他终于把注意力从杯子上移开，看向迪恩和卡斯，真正地在观察他们的时候，他皱着眉问道：“你们俩打架了吗，还是出什么别的事了？”

是的。他们终于起来，卡斯的脸上还有大片的淤青，而迪恩则是全身都挂了彩。他们对视了一眼，才想到像这样四处游荡可能会给人留下奇怪的印象的。

“你应该看看其他人？”迪恩试着说，一边眉毛扬起看向巴尔希。他还是有点讨厌这个人，除了他做的早餐。

“如果你们不打算告诉我发生什么了的话，那我只能假设你们都喜欢粗暴一点。”他回答，但是用这种漠不关心的语气，他还不如告诉他们今年可能下雨呢。

迪恩眨眨眼，但是卡斯并没有立刻纠正他。而且他们能说什么呢？迪恩并不想讲述这些伤口和乌青背后的故事，而卡斯也差不多，所以他们就顺着巴尔希选择的故事继续给自己打掩护。

“昨天晚上我听见你进屋了，”巴尔希说，很明显换了个方法，“我没意识到你会带朋友回家，还是个喜欢粗暴点的。不过你们倒是没弄出什么声音。”很明显并没有。

迪恩隔着那碟炒蛋朝他瞪了一眼，而巴尔希撅起嘴，脸上仿佛闪过一副无辜的表情，好像在说：“现在，温柔一点，小老虎”，迪恩怎么会不讨厌那个表情？“你的车在哪儿？”巴尔希说，突然把注意力转回卡斯身上。巴尔希身上的某些特质让迪恩想起他高中时候就看过的一出戏剧，那里面有一个角色——讨厌鬼帕克。他这辈子都不想记住他的名字。

上帝啊，他今天早上出了什么毛病，比平时反应还慢。

“在我家停着呢，”迪恩替他回答，“点火装置有点问题，我朋友载我们回来的时候已经很晚了，而卡斯说我可以先住在这儿。今天我回去的时候我会检查检查那辆车的。”

“那你什么时候回去呢？”

“巴尔，”卡斯警告他，很明显，他感受到了这金发小子语气中的暗示口吻说的。

不久之后，巴尔希就给他们留下了一堆待洗的餐具，然而迪恩还是觉得他待得太久了。他知道巴尔希这家伙就是在逗他，而且他确信当他不在的时候，卡斯和巴尔希的关系应该还挺好的。但是他就是不能忽视这家伙总是在刺激他的这个事实。

“听着迪恩，关于整个‘拯救卡斯’的事，那个你和你的朋友想出来的计划，”卡斯一边说一边收起迪恩洗好的碟子。他并没有特意看着迪恩，即使迪恩试图通过递给他盘子来抓住他的视线。“这很贴心，我也很感激你们做出的努力，但是我认为你们不该再继续了。”

“什么？”迪恩困惑地说，“为什么？”

他真不敢相信他听到了什么。就在他们——在他们真正取得了些成效的时候，卡斯想要放弃一切。他放下手里要刷的平底锅，转过身直勾勾地盯着卡斯，想从他脸上看出点儿什么来，他的双臂沉重地下垂，水珠顺着指尖流下，在地板上形成一个小水洼。

“就是……不要再继续了。我就不应该让你们进行到这一步，如果我早就知道的话，我早就会告诉你停下，我只是……”他的音量逐渐减弱，并且依旧不愿意看向迪恩。但是迪恩从男孩的眼睛里看到一丝微光，这道光强迫他向前迈步，消除他们之间微弱的距离。

“你认为你不值得被拯救，”他一语中的，声音轻柔而又带着某种控诉。这不是个问题，因为他从卡斯的脸上清晰地看到了答案，但是却不愿意相信，“卡斯……”

他猛地向上看，眼睛里含着的那些强烈情感，狠狠地击中了迪恩那颗毫无防备的心。卡斯继续说道，他的用词有一点尖锐，但是话中的伤感更让人无法忽视，迪恩几乎无法呼吸，“我做了坏事，好吗？恶有恶报，我这样都是活该。”

迪恩的脸皱成一团，他使劲摇了摇头：“不，卡斯，你他妈在说什么？”他甚至都不能找到合适的词句来表达自己的意思，他磕磕巴巴地尝试了好几次，之后他终于重新开口：“坏事也会发生在好人身上。而且是的，有时候好人也会干坏事。但是这不只是因果报应——这不过是一手烂牌罢了。这不是惩罚，卡斯，你不能背着这么个包袱生活下去。你要为了你的自由而奋斗。而我在这里的原因，也是所有人在这里打算帮助你的原因——我们都希望你能幸福。”

“因为你值得这一切。并且尽管现在你不能认清这一点，我们能。而且在未来某一天，你会理解的。”

他摇了摇头，但是迪恩并没说完：“我不会取消这个行动的。我们是为了你才做这件事的。我很抱歉这伤害到了你，但是我会保证你的安全，好吗？我们必须经历这些。我是说，即使我们想取消的话，现在也太晚了。现在是最后一搏了。”

“迪恩……”而他再也说不出话了。这真让人心碎。他的表情柔和了一些，眼神略微明亮，脸颊绯红，他把毛巾扔向迪恩，迪恩倚着一边拐杖奋力去抓住它。他懂得了卡斯的暗示，擦干手，而在他还没弄干它们之前，卡斯就抓过他其中一只，一言不发地领着一瘸一拐的迪恩回到他的房间。

门在他们身后“啪”地合上了，而卡斯温柔地把迪恩推向床边。迪恩十分迷茫地坐在那儿，而卡斯眼泪汪汪的样子更加让他困惑。卡斯转过身，面对着墙脱掉上衣。长袖上衣，永远是长袖。而迪恩能猜到原因，但是他从不让自己往这方面想太多。他从未见过 。

衬衫滑落到地板上，在卡斯的脚边堆成暗色的一团。迪恩听到衣服落地的声响，但没有看到脱下的衣服。他忙于察看遍布卡斯全身的青黑伤痕，这副躯体比他想像得更瘦弱。随着卡斯转身，一只手保护性地捂着胃部，豹纹一般的伤痕一直延续到前面。有些发炎了，有些狰狞的乌青还有些发肿，有的颜色浅一点，更多的呈现出红色或粉色并渐渐褪去。他顺着纤瘦的轮廓一路向上看去，直到与卡斯的双眼再次相遇。他用眼神恳求卡斯说些什么。  
“我知道你想拯救我。我知道你认为你必须这么做。你把我当做你的责任，但我不是，迪恩。你认为我很脆弱，我需要保护，我变得破碎不堪，而你需要让我再次完整。无论这一切有多么真实……你不能这么做。这就是我。这就是你带回家的人。你不能爱上我，迪恩。”他说了爱。而迪恩好奇自己的想法是否一向这么简单透明。甚至在他自己都没弄懂的时候，卡斯就知道了他的感情。“米迦勒确保我属于他，而我是一个没人爱的丑家伙。没有任何东西能掩盖这一点。”

迪恩长时间地沉默，久到他自己都没有意识到。但当他最终笨拙地移动，在允许的最大范围内慢慢移向卡斯。而他说了六个字，希望它们可以弥补一切：“我不想你隐藏。”然后他轻柔地亲吻卡斯胸前的伤痕。这和性无关，这个吻的真正意义，是接受。这就是他认识的卡斯，他不认识其他样子的他，也不需要其他样子的他。只有接受了卡斯的每一部分，他才算真正爱他。而他也会和卡斯一起面对，还有其他一切也需要他承担的东西。他会很高兴地接过这份重任，并且，即使他做不到，他也会竭尽全力帮卡斯分担。

迪恩用一根手指温柔地抚摸他的下巴，抬起他的头与自己平视。卡斯的眼睛闭着，一滴泪珠顺着脸颊流下。迪恩就这么看着他，一息之遥，他可以感受到卡斯身体的每一丝颤抖，呼吸中每一次停顿。他们的额头相抵，鼻尖相碰，就这么静静地感受这份亲密，感受这份联结。只有这样，才能让卡斯明白，对迪恩来说，在这个世界上，没有任何东西比他更重要。而卡斯吞咽了一下，放任自己落进迪恩心甘情愿给予的怀抱里，把自己整个人都埋了进去。迪恩双臂合拢，紧紧地抱着他，任由自己的头靠在卡斯的颈窝里，感受着卡斯的呼吸打在自己胸膛上的那份温暖，并暗暗祈祷这一刻永远不会结束。


	31. 提议

作者的话：很短很短的更新，抱歉这章太短了，不过这是最后一击啦！

————————————————————

地板俨然变成了周末的临时营地：萨姆借住在迪恩这儿，安娜、乔和查理已经说服了加百列和他的室友，她们占了他们的床，逼着他们和艾什不得不一起去公共休息室睡觉。竞选办公室里整天都吵吵嚷嚷的，迪恩真的很想抽身离开。一旦他为他们起草出了计划以后，所有这一切就会运转起来。他们都像上好油的机器一般运行良好，每个人都知晓自己的位置，并且尽职尽责。

尽管每个人都很乐意去编辑列表或者制定策略，每一个人都有这个挂在嘴边的问题——“我们要怎么搞定查克”。而且他们的想法是正确的。现在只有两个选择，要不是直接面对他，并且希望他会选对队伍；要不就是塞给他一堆谎言，然后继续瞒着他。后者的问题就是所有的一切都是在谢利的眼皮子地下进行的，如果他想要探出头来看一眼的，注意到他周围发生的一切的话，他很可能就会起疑。他们不能冒这个险。

但是要去告诉他，他们知道了他为米迦勒做了点什么的话，有可能会搞砸，可能会毁掉他们所剩下的这一切。如果查克依旧选择米迦勒或甚至做一个双面间谍……三面间谍呢？好吧，这真是一点儿也不值得冒险。

坦白说整个情况让迪恩头疼，所以他决定向查克撒谎，直到他开始起疑，之后他们再决定要怎么来处理他。但是他现在是他们的耻辱。由于查克向米迦勒告发他们的事情被发现，这个计划必须比任何人希望得还要早一步付诸于行动，但是一切都会好起来的。迪恩有信心。并且所有人之间传递着一个不言而喻的信念，每个人都知道他们现在做的事情可以改变一切；即使只是一个人，或者是每一个被米迦勒胁迫的人。

没有迪恩的帮助，这个团队也依旧可以运作良好，周一早晨到来的时候，每个人都会开始行动，到周三下午，一切就都结束了。迪恩已经决定，他们要最大限度地利用这段时间（并且特别感谢那些坚持让他休息一会儿的人们），还能有点额外的时间来陪卡斯。令人欣慰的是，他很快就可以摘掉石膏，只需打绷带就可以了。一切都会回归正常，他的瘀伤大部分开始消褪了，伤口正在愈合（这让他十分期待，因为他早就放弃了刮这些伤口周围的胡子，而他的脸也因此时不时的瘙痒。）

他们已经决定，迪恩不应该去拜访任何人，卡斯也是。米迦勒会将他的愤怒对准这两个标志性人物，所以他们现在最好不要参与进来；而另一部分是不要吓到他们接触不到的其他人。所以卡斯的追随者们分组出发了，手中拿着名单，打电话或者去办公室，以及任何能找到米迦勒名单上的人的地方。只有一小部分人，只有那些可以筛选出信息的人才会去。周一才是真正开始的时间，所有人都会出动，去和那些在受制于米迦勒的人谈话。

当这一切在发生的时候，一些完全不一样的事开始扩散。就像病毒，感染着每一个学生的内心。海报，传单，邮件，短信，脸书邀请；文字可以比瘟疫传播得还要快，而它其中的奥秘会引起每个人的兴趣。好奇和疑问像所有强力的病毒一样，它们是不可抗拒的。很幸运的是，参与此事的人里有两个精通电脑的朋友，科技的世界就在他们指尖，还有卡斯自己，这些都在他们掌握之中，还有什么工具比这更好呢？

“你应该和我回家。”

“什么？”

“过圣诞节，你应该跟我回家。”

“但是……你的父母，他们不会——”

“他们会很高兴我带了个朋友回家，虽然我爸很可能会让你去车库工作。”

“我觉得我可能没多大用……不过我很愿意去。”

根据乔的话，加布的推销工作干的很好。很明显他能描绘出一幅生动的画面，关于如果他们不跟着配合伟大的“拯救卡斯”计划，他们的生活会是什么样子；以及如果站在棋盘的另外一边，优势会多么微小。这就是为什么周一下午，他们曾经拜访过的每个人都来全心全意地同意与他们为伍。并且当有些人去和有关人员交流的时候，其他人用含糊不清的信息塞满学校帐号的邮箱，告诉人们去哪儿待着，在哪里可以收听到天使电台；互联网上被脸书小组和事件挤爆了，他们利用推特、邮件、信息以及每一种网上的社交手段——同时在真实世界里，海报被张贴起来，宣传单飞满整个校园，短信则是通过数字来传递学生的私人信息。学校里不止一个人忽视了这个事实——有些东西在酝酿。一些大事。

所有人都准备好了：加布，萨姆，卡斯，乔，查理，艾什，安娜；他们都是知情人。每一个人都知道他们需要扮演的角色，有些很重要，另外一些则更加危险。但是他们马上就能如愿以偿，经过反复排练后，每个人都对成功有了足够的自信，不会有任何一个人半途而废。

“我很害怕。”

“我知道。”

“如果这一切没成功怎么办？如果他找到了我，或者你，或者任何人呢？如果他们把我开除了怎么办？”

“一切都会好的。”

“如果——”

“一切都会好起来的。”

“好吧。”

“我保证。”

“嗯。”


	32. 补救

准备开始，一切都已经就绪。很大一群人聚集待在他们该待的地方。大学里的监控和广播系统已经被侵入，广播和手机都在直播，一起来见证这次拉格兰德启示。人们对邀请自己的这件伟大神秘而又梦幻的事件翘首以待。迪恩和其他人一样都兴奋而又紧张。就算米迦勒得知了此事的一二，他们也猜到他会知道，就算现在他还想要力挽狂澜，那也已经为时过晚。人们等待着，等到始终敲响的那一刻，传输就会开始。  
　　一时间，原先死气沉沉的校园，似乎突然就这么复苏了。讲师，助教，学生：每个在堪大的人都好像是这事儿的一部分，毫不避讳的，都在等着问题的答案。关于接下来可能的走向，现在有着相当多的方案－－对那些收到了短信，邮件，邀请以及其他少的可怜的信息的人来说，这一整周几乎都在传谣，对于接下来可能会发生的事情，已经有了非常有创意的版本。迪恩听过一些最普通的版本就是－－这是一个新的酒吧或者俱乐部或者什么活动的广告推广；这是某些嬉皮士进行计划的新抗议方式－－安娜告诉他，有人说，这很明显是一种把所有人都骗到一个地方，然后发动袭击，然后这样就能“引起政府重视”，然后告诉大家应该无条件服从政府对于大众安全的管控。然而这只是其中一个惊人理论……而已。  
　　这无所谓，反正他们很快就会都知道了。  
　　倒数三  
　　二  
　　一  
　　那个声音，那个优美的声音总算来了。再一次的，他征服大家。大多数人已经听出来了，许多人本是那个曾经还是私人电台的听众。许多人知道天使电台，但也只知道他是天使电台的。可现在只能靠他自己了。这么多人都聚集在一个大礼堂里，人们挤在一起，试图把明明什么都还没有的东西给看清楚。照相机都摆好了，手机也正在录着……那块空白。那里没有人，帘子都拉上了，可这声音依然灌进了这几百人的耳朵里，还充斥着整个校园，直接接入了电话，电台，电脑，以及一切他们可以利用到的资源里。  
　　迪恩躲在帘子的另一边，没人能看到他。他看着卡斯在他的家用设备正忙碌着。他可以看出他有多紧张，但从他严肃的声音里，倒是听不出来这点。那声音就像狮子一样，果断、粗狂和勇敢结合在了一起。迪恩一边想一边就这么看着他，他正准备走出去，把自己暗黑的小秘密抛在那一双双八卦的眼睛面前。因为他不愿意屈服，所以他准备放弃这一切。在卡斯抬头看着，久久得看着他的眼睛微笑的时候，这时，迪恩感受到了内心的悸动。  
　　他的注意力无法集中，几乎都没法听清卡斯嘴里说出来的话了，可他知道那些讲说完完全全是刻骨铭心的－－好吧，反正至少算是刻骨的。他就是个语言大师，几乎不可能让他去准备迪恩自己写的那些东西。  
　　每个人都各司其职，一些人盯着米迦勒，还有些人观察着学校的各个角落，这两个迷人的电脑狂正在通过远程操控，来监控着这次的活动。  
　　有那么一秒钟时间，迪恩觉得卡斯声音断断续续，就像是在吐着烟圈，告诉他们一切，告诉他们为什么他们要聚集在这里，这看上去并没有坏处。有那么一小会儿，每个人都很兴奋，他们觉得这个天使恶魔里的天使就要让他们看自己的真身了。所有的他，每一英寸的他，都会被暴露在外，他冒险牺牲自己，为的就是拯救自己，也拯救其他所有人。  
　　“这一切并不是为了我自己。”一开始他就这么对迪恩说过，“这一切都是为了你。”  
　　当时迪恩并没有回应，只是隐约笑了笑，然后帮着他继续设置广播台。他不想让自己纠结于是他逼着卡斯走到现在的田地这种想法。他不断思考着，不管是基于什么理由，最终受益人是卡斯，是他，还有其他所有人－－除了米迦勒。  
　　他现在站着，卡斯在他演讲的间歇站了起来，他走到帘子前面，然后朝迪恩点了点头，示意他把幕帘给拉开。那些相机突然不再是那么毫无意义了，现在，所有的镜头都对着他。这个男孩，终于在喜欢他的粉丝和同学们面前展露了自己的脸，他不再是走廊里那个不存在的游魂了。卡斯·诺瓦克现在是个名字，有血有肉的人了，每个屏幕都打开了，现在房间里的每只眼睛都在看着他。  
　　他告诉了大家他的名字，在学校里的情况，而这并不是他真正想说的东西。这就是了。这是许多人生命中的转折点。在多重计划下的小小革命，现在对我们来说如此的重要。这是一个比我们想的还要戏剧化的转折点。如果我们知道事情的结果会是如此，也许我们就不会这样干了。  
　　可惜预知能力并不存在。  
　　迪恩只能看着卡斯继续说下去，每一双眼睛都紧盯着他，而现在，他却是从所未有的自信。太迷人了。这怎么会不迷人呢？除了他的声音，以及那些时不时都拍一张这个美丽如瓷器般的男孩的照片时相机发出的快门声，会场里没有其他一点噪音。  
　　“真正的原因，是我在这里，要向大家忏悔。”  
　　“我是一个遭受精神和肉体虐待，还有强奸的受害者。我被一个男人敲诈，并逼迫这去做一些我连想都不敢想的事情。而这个人，我想大家应该都认识。”支撑着卡斯讲下去的，是如此强烈的一股冲击。“这个男人的名字，叫米迦勒·弥尔顿。”迪恩正纠结于用什么词来形容屋子里这突如其来炸裂的反应，可他找不到。这简直就是千奇百怪的反应，就好像是触动了在这礼堂里的每个人的神经。  
　　“他该为这个社区里的那么多痛苦而负责。”等大家稍微安定下来一点，可以再听的时候，他继续说到：“可再也不会有什么痛苦了。今天就到此为止。在我的生命里，能有人改善了这一切这真是我的幸运。他们剥离了他的特权，以及他对每个人的影响力。他已经是个被揭发的强奸犯和暴徒，如果我们站在一起，他就再也不能压制任何人了，任何一个人。”沉默再次降临，在每一个人身上。就算是卡斯，也似乎在等待着什么。整个房间，似乎都在算计着什么。  
　　而这时，一些惊人的事情发生了。  
　　一个有一个的，人们开始站起来了。一些人大喊着米迦勒是怎么欺负他们的，还有直接就开骂了，而最终，房间里充斥着鼓掌和欢呼的声音“加入了改变的革命”。这是个伟大的歌名。这是值得付出用生命去为止抗争的东西。而你所要做的不过是一个有问题的男孩，一个出主意的朋友，然后就越做越大，一直到现在这样。为了这样的不完美的完美而呐喊。  
　　就好像是，米迦勒，根本什么都不是。  
　　档案都被删尽，人们放下恐惧赞美自由，这世界拯救了自己。好吧， 也许并不是这么大规模的，但至少感觉是那样。反正谁又会相信那个满口恶心借口的人呢？他什么都不是，他谁都管不着。  
　　然而就是这样，他都不配。  
　　幼蓝的眼睛看着迪恩，他们起笑了笑，越笑越开心，一切是那么的美好。


	33. 休假

在堪萨斯从米迦勒的不正当统治下解脱出来以后，这里充满了宁静与祥和。卡斯和他的追随者们就此过上了幸福的生活。

上帝啊，不。他们当然他妈的没过上什么好日子。他们只是些普通人，而坏事时刻都在发生，这个故事也不会有什么例外，它当然不会就停在这里。因为很自然的，另一个可爱的承诺就要来了－－这么说吧，卡斯的温彻斯特圣诞节。

圣诞节对温彻斯特一家来说一直是件大事儿（玛丽可以确保这一点，就连对约翰这种人，都不需要话太多精力就能说服他这种鬼神论了。）每年的这个时候，整个房子似乎都被欢乐给点亮了。当然，约翰在他老婆的温柔提示下，正在用冬青枝，或者管他叫什么的那个玩意儿装饰着房子。你有看过《疯狂圣诞假期》吗？是的，就是把房子外面都用那个装饰起来。每年孩子们都绞尽脑汁找理由逃避家里的这种特别传统。今年迪恩的客人让他又逃了一回，而萨姆则不得不尽责得在厨房里帮着玛丽摆盘。

当他们回到家的时候，迪恩的伤已经可以靠一个“只是和别人打了一小架”的理由给糊弄过去了，甚至可以只说是“噢我狠狠的摔了一跤”。整幢房子充满了欢笑声。马上就要下雪了，所以他的母亲特别高兴。（尽管是很小的雪，基本上一天后就会完全融化）。

迪恩一直觉得，玛丽和约翰对他带了个朋友回家肯定会高兴，考虑到去年他回来的时候，看上去是有多么得孤独。而卡斯有如此的绅士风范，他直接把玛丽给迷晕了。在熟练应对几个刁钻的问题之后，他也给约翰留下深刻的印象，并获得了他默默的肯定。作为一个朋友，一个迪恩的男性朋友，他被请来和他们一家攻读圣诞假期。作为一个朋友，大家都这么干，这是在正常也不过了。

反正……

卡斯还有幸参与了那传统的折磨人的找圣诞树的活动。说是折磨，那是因为每个人对“一棵树该是怎么样的”都有自己的想法，他们完全不听别人的。而最奇怪的是，迪恩看到的是，卡斯真的很享受这一切。也许是他身上穿的节日服装，在卡斯的眼里，这个假期变得如此的新鲜和美好。卡斯和萨姆处的非常好，就好像是他们已经住在一起好几周了。这点他很高兴，因为这假期已经是一年中为数不多的几次，他本可以和他的兄弟一起打发打发时间，而对于把卡斯带回来一起度假这件事，原本他内心还是有点内疚的。可卡斯对他很有一套……我不知道，就好像是他很轻易的就融入了这个家庭，自己完全不需要去花心思来保证他玩的开心。他在这家里过的很好，就像他已经在这儿住了一辈子了，就好像他是自己的又一个兄弟似的。

“我喜欢这儿，”迪恩有点不太习惯卡斯这样幸福地笑着和他说话。

“什么？”

“圣诞节，你的家，你的家人，还有这些传统，所有的全部。”

迪恩轻轻歪过头，渐渐皱起了眉头说：“你平时不这么干吗？”

卡斯呵呵一笑，说到：“当然不了。”迪恩的表情变得更加困惑了，所以他继续解释道：“我的家族笃信宗教，他们不会去买这种商业化的圣诞装饰品的。圣诞节只是又一个累人的祈祷日，没有穿红衣服的老人，没有礼物，也没有圣诞树。”

“真的吗？”

他困惑的点了点头，笑着说：“我觉得在他们的理解里，大概圣诞树是属于异教徒的东西。嗯，对，是的，圣诞老人的确是个圣人，但是他们并不同意他如此被商业化。他的原形应该是圣·尼柯劳斯，他是个负责送礼的守护神－－除此之外－－他还是因为给那些把鞋子留在门外孩子的鞋里偷偷塞硬币而闻名，差不多哦就是这样。”

“哦……”

卡斯又笑了，“可现在这样更好。”

“我猜也是。”迪恩若有所思得答道，接着他又笑着说：“我也更喜欢有你在这里。”

哦，礼物……好吧，迪恩向来就对送礼不太在行。他觉得整个过程都有点夸张，首先你要在不知道对方会花多少钱在你身上的时候想清楚在别人身上花多少钱，接着你还要搞清楚他们喜欢什么。他从来就搞不明白节日里该送什么东西，除非在这之前他有得到非常强烈的暗示。不幸的是，卡斯还不知道迪恩的这个情况。他是个运动健将，当他打开迪恩包的歪七扭八的礼物的时候，他看到一些蠢蠢的小东西，像是CD唱片，还有一些无聊的小孩子房间里的怀旧装饰品。迪恩看到卡斯看到那些东西时那开心的样子，他简直要被他的演技给折服了。他盘腿坐在圣诞树下，迪恩坐在他的对面，而萨姆正趴在旁边把礼物都一个个拽出来。

“这个，”卡斯笑着说，一边把他的礼物递给迪恩一边说：“拆开看看。”

迪恩有点被那个微笑给迷住了，然后他低下头，一层层拆开这个包装精细的礼物盒。这又是一个尴尬的传统：要在送你礼物的朋友面前拆开它，这让他不确定自己是否能展现足够多的惊讶，以及是否能让他的朋友们知道他很感激。他拆礼物的样子有点夸张了，然后，他就这么盯着这盒子。

他在看。

还在看。

“卡斯……”

他抬眼望着那抹温柔的蓝色，接着又盯着那个被包装纸给加固在中间的无线电设备。“这就是你的那个，对吗？”他问道，让自己的视线和卡斯的连在了一起，另一个男孩点点头，“我最喜欢的，这是我的第一个，现在归你了。”

“我……我不能。”

“我希望你收下。”

迪恩控制不住自己，他只能这么盯着。很明显他完全忽视了房间里的其他人，值得庆幸的是他们也没在注意自己。萨姆正摇着一个盒子，想在打开前就猜到是什么。玛丽和约翰在沙发上笑着聊天。除了圣诞毛衣以外还有一些礼物，其他就没什么了。

“谢谢你。”最终，迪恩郑重的点头说道。他实在不知道除此之外他还该说些什么。也许看上去这并没什么，可也并不需要多想就能知道这有多大的意义。这件小收藏对卡斯来说有多重要，特别是这一个，让卡斯－－作为一个天使－－真正感到安全的东西，第一次让他们有所联系的东西……这太完美了。这就像是瞬间洗掉了他眼里的睡意，让自己保持清醒专注于这个任务上，还有这一切。现在他已经很清新了，他知道自己能够爱，他爱，卡斯·诺瓦克。

那长时间的，有意义的，或者是无意义的对视一直持续了整天整夜。在吃完圣诞大餐，看完糟糕的电影后，他们似乎已经在这期间达成了什么共识，他们不需要再提起这个话题了。但对迪恩来说，他也再也不用否认这个了。乔在几个星期，甚至几个月前就说的很明白了，他现在再也不关心这些想法会带来什么，或者将来对他的生活造成什么影响。他再也不在乎了，关于他的性向危机，或是什么可笑的社会习俗。－－那些都已经不重要了，他从那样的经历里存活了下来，米迦勒的惨败让他忠于意识到了自己到底想要什么，需要什么。那就是卡斯。他现在清楚的明白了，其他什么都不重要。

这段时间以来，他一直以为自己是在偿还一个人情，天使电台层把他从那段黑暗的时光里拉了出来，而他也同样想把卡斯从地狱中拯救出来。而现在，他很清楚自己其实是被另一个动机所引导，另一个联系，另一个目的。现在他们可以自由的展开了，不管卡斯还需要花多少时间去再次信任另一个人，那都会是值得的。

迪恩早就猜到了约翰会说服卡斯一起去修理厂干活。好吧，应该说他很“期待”迪恩能在圣诞节里干点活，而他的客人卡斯应该“一起”来“看看业务”。而实际那就意味着在迪恩干活的时候，卡斯只能无所事事的站在旁边，他一定会很无聊。可他似乎对这些都很着迷。他猜这就和他之前看着卡斯工作的时候感觉差不多吧。

卡斯很聪明，在过了几天以后，他自己摸索出了一些方法，于是他就不止是傻站在旁边了，他已经可以给迪恩的工作打打下手了。尽管只是搭把手，迪恩已经很感激了。对于把这个爱好分享给身边的人，迪恩一直是很有顾虑的。干这个，能让他一个人沉浸其中，找到内心的平静。如果他开始和什么人分享这个，一旦两人之间出现些什么，他担心以后他脸这点平静都没有了。可他从没担心过萨姆，或者约翰，而现在，他也完全不担心卡斯。他自己也不知道确切的原因，但现在，他不由的觉得自信无比，他们的麻烦都已经离他们远去了。

他觉得有人在抓他的腿，他知道那是卡斯。可他可以感受到这紧迫性，所以他从车底下划出来，他看到卡斯正坐在他面前的地板上，可他正盯着前门看，眼睛因为刺眼的阳光而眯着。迪恩顺着他的视线看到有个人朝他走来，等他认出来是谁以后，他的胃开始翻腾。他尽可能快的站了起来。他往外走了几步，把他拦在了修理厂门外。

“你在这里干什么？”他问道。他们声音粗糙而又强硬，凶狠的瞪着几英寸以外的男人吼道。

“迪恩，我不知道你在这儿。”他笑着回应，眼神有点闪烁，他的谎话甚至都骗不了他自己。“我的车坏在几英里外了，我想找个人帮个忙。”

“滚出去，查克，现在。”

“什么？”

“你当我是白痴吗？我知道你是为米迦勒工作的，而现在你呆在这里？你他妈有什么毛病啊？”

“迪恩，我不知道你在－－我的车，就在后面不远……你能不能－－”

“不行，谢利，转过身，走开，然后不要回头看。米迦勒不能吧你怎么样，而且如果你不来插手的话，我们也不会对你怎么样。”他强调了每一个字，非常严肃的告知了他的前室友。他不想在这里打起来，但有必要的话他会的，他必须要保护卡斯。

就在查克转身离开的时候，他知道这只是个开始。不管出于什么原因，查克被米迦勒给困住楼，只有上帝知道到底是为了什么－－最重要的是，米迦勒很清楚的知道他住在什么地方，在哪里工作，而且卡斯肯定和他在一起。（或者如果查克再回来的话，他肯定会的。）这里突然就变得不那么安全了。

“怎么啦？”迪恩听到约翰从院子的另一边喊道。他看着查克走开，然后他又回头喊道，“那人只是来问个路！”他在走回卡斯身边的时候脑子转的飞快，但他什么都没说，只是继续滑到车下然后开始思考。有没有可能查克会直接扔掉地图，然后米迦勒没那么快赶来？米迦勒肯定不会罢休的，他甚至会想来点报复－－他就是那种人。他们可以预料，在最初他们揭发他的时候，迪恩就想到这点了。他只是希望这一切能好起来。也许这就是为什么他会邀请卡斯和他一起回家过圣诞节。他也希望这能意味着更多，但实际上他也许只是继续再保护着他。

又一个想法萌生了，就这样。

就这样好了。

“你俩搞定了没？”迪恩从他的沉思中反应了过来，他抬起头，发现离那位不请自来的查克离开已经过了好几个小时了。时间过的飞快，他还没和卡斯说过话－－他只是陷在自己的思考里。

“嗯，好了。”他点头回答道，一边擦着脏兮兮的手，一遍看着卡斯。

约翰呆了一会儿就走了，卡斯是开自己的车来的，他曾在修理厂关门后跟着约翰开回家过一次。夜幕已经降临，现在这里就剩下他们俩了。卡斯终于问了到底发生了什么，而迪恩盯着他看了一会儿，他自己的主意还没想明白，所以更别说让他解释点什么了。

“他说他的车在几英里外坏了，然后他想找人帮忙修一下。”

“你觉得他还是米迦勒那边的吗？”

“是的，我觉得是－－也可能是米迦勒的偷袭战术。”

“他们还会回来吗？”

“我希望不会。”

“尽管你觉得他们会。”

“大概吧，是的。”

“那我们怎么办？”

“我们搞定它，就像老爸说的那样。”

卡斯犹豫着想要在对他说些什么，可他还是点了点头，放弃了。

卡斯现在比较有信心的是他正准备着的明天的计划，一旦有了线索，迪恩则更倾向于直接去和顾客打交道。这只是一系列并不需要花太多心思的人物－－至少迪恩是这么想的。

他正在店铺后面擦着地上的一滩油渍，听到了声响后他就转了过来，他以为会看到卡斯。不过他一直就不怎么幸运，不是吗？那个人从他背后走了过来，他要更高，他阴冷的外表看上去让人无法染指。他惊呆了，就像被车头灯照到的小鹿一样，冲击一遍遍在他身体里翻腾，他只能等着对方先做出反应。

“你好，迪恩。”

迪恩慢慢的站直身体，把脸转向米迦勒，他尽可能得绷紧了身上的每一块肌肉，可他身上的旧伤时刻提醒着他，面前的敌人是有多特别。尽管如此，他依然一言不发，两眼一动不动挑衅得盯着米迦勒。

“你可真是个白痴，你真的以为我找不到你吗？”

“我从来没这么想过。”

“那你应该知道我为什么在这儿吧？”

“来报仇，我猜？”

“这本来挺好的，你知道的，如果你能乖乖的做一个小受气包，然后像别人一样无视他就好。”

“抱歉，我办不到。”

“这可真可惜啊，真的。”米迦勒说道，他摊开手，然后开始踱步，脸上挂着寡淡的表情，就好像他完全不担心迪恩会怎样，或者说，他就像是完全没意识到他目前的处境一样。迪恩小心的看着他走来走去，尽量不把他和那些个恶霸去比较。“一切都进展的那么顺利，直到你突然想要站出来逞英雄。”米迦勒恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，而要忽视那些暗示真的很难，他身上散发出来的权利和气势实在让人无法忽视。“但我猜这世上没什么事是永恒的－－除了，这个世界是怎么运作的。迪恩，你没法改变这个，你只是一个小男孩，不管你去到哪里，总会有那么个恶霸－－而你永远无法阻止。你觉得这样的“和平”还能持续多久？”

“那我会一直斗争的。”

米迦勒盯着他，就好像他说了什么司空见惯的废话一样，“你当然会了。”

“而这就是为什么你得被管教一下。”

“那你就是那个老师咯？”

“我们本来可以处得很好的，迪恩。你本可以成为我的一个追随者，事情本来能发展的很不错的。”

迪恩嗤之以鼻，“说的就好像，我会站在你这坨狗屎边上一样。”

“不，不，你当然不会了……”

迪恩愤怒的瞪着他，知道米迦勒继续说道：“人们把你看作是救世主一样呢，以为他们可以向任何人抗争，然而为了让他们知道他们都错了，我需要除掉你。我将会取得最后的胜利。”

“你真是疯了。”

一开始米迦勒看起来像是要反驳，可他的脸上又展露出了他那令人作呕的笑容，他超前走近一步说到：“你现在是要自己退出呢，还是让我来逼你呢？”

“你说呢？”

“很好。”

这感觉似乎只有几秒钟，米迦勒冲了过来，然后迪恩的脸开始疼了，也立刻肿起来了。他立马还击，有几拳打的也不错，但米迦勒很明显要更强壮也更擅长这个。如果他不是从内心里如此渴望的要打败米迦勒，他也许还会把米迦勒的的地位和他的战斗技巧给联系起来。迪恩低估了他，而这个想法一直持续到米迦勒把他按倒在地上，然后开始在地上找个什么能给迪恩致命的一击的东西。他知道，因为他从米迦勒的眼睛里看到，他已经彻彻底底的疯了。

而不管他多么努力的在挣扎，始终没法从这个大个子身下挣脱开来。


	34. 入场

“嘿！屁股蛋！”

在迪恩忙着保护自己抵抗米迦勒的时候，这声音犹如天雷般贯入他的耳朵，强烈的声波简直要让他耳鸣了。和在他反应过来之前，原本压在他身上的人突然瘫了下来，整个趴在了他的身上。他的挣扎终于有效了，他推开他爬了出来，坐在了离他稍远一点的地上。然后，他花了点时间来消化已经发生的事实，一旦他把这些碎片给拼凑起来以后：米迦勒，失去了意识，卡斯站在他的身后，面色惨白如鬼，扳手滑落在了地上....

他的眼睛在卡斯和米迦勒之间摇摆不定，然后他跑去检查了地上那个不省人事的人，检查了他的脉搏，还探了探他的胸口，所有的都查了。他绞尽脑汁想要搜寻任何有用的急救方法，想要找到他的生命迹象。。。然而什么都没有。除了他后脑勺上，那个和他爸爸的那把工具形状吻合的一个血淋淋的大窟窿。向内凹陷。裂开，破断，死。。。

有多少次他曾希望米迦勒就这么消失掉？淡出他的生活，永远都不要回来。又要多少次他希望他直接死掉？而现在他的确死了。。。天啊！这一切也发生的也太快了点吧？他思绪如飞的想象着，一些他一直极力避免的场景，可每次有什么大场面，他的思绪就卡在了他面前的尸体身上，他倒在血泊中，卡斯杀人了，他犯了谋杀罪。

他还没准备好。

这并不是他计划中的。

为什么会发生这种事？为什么是他？为什么是现在？

为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么？

他抬起头又看了看卡斯，然后他摇了摇头，以免他不知道自己刚刚杀了那个曾经虐待他的人。对的，那个。这是个很好的角度。他们这是在自卫，对吧？他是在营业时间结束以后擅闯的私人领地，而且迪恩身上的伤也能证明这一点。但是，不。。。。他们没办法证明这一切。他们依然有可能会完蛋。到时候肯定会出个什么漏洞，或者什么人来给他们使个绊子，让他们全都被关进监狱的。米迦勒家里很有钱，一定会请很厉害的律师来确保他们会受到惩罚的。他没这个能力来和他们斗。

他们可以把尸体扔了。把这个地方打扫干净，就好像一切都没有发生过一样。不行，老天啊，不行，这肯定行不通的。他看过足够多的《犯罪现场调查》，知道没什么是可以永远被埋藏的。何况他们要把这尸体扔哪儿去呢？丢车后备箱吗？还是切碎了去喂猪？去买能融化尸体但不会融化塑料的那种强酸？烧了他，把他绑上石头以后沉掉，找个沼泽地，或者是直接丢到海里去，让这一切看上去像是事故或者自杀或者是意外袭击。

他们干不了这个。迪恩只是个机械师又不是什么黑手党（尽管如果真是的话那一定很棒），而卡斯呢，好吧，他是……

他是……

“卡斯，和我说话，伙计，你还好吗？”

迪恩受了很大的打击，他也只是刚刚能说几句话。可卡斯完全像是迷失了，就好像是他这辈子都没犯过罪一样，像是他从来没杀过人一样。

“卡斯？”

他的眼睛从米迦勒身上移到了迪恩身上，可他好像还是在神游一样。过了一会儿，准确的说，过了好长一会儿，他才眨了眨眼，点了下头。就是这点，也足以让迪恩做出了接下来的仓促决定，比起崩溃和像个婴儿一样大哭大闹来说，他要更有建设性一些

但是，操操操！他快被恶心、震惊和内疚的汹涌波浪给掀翻了，内疚并不是什么好事儿，在法庭上这绝对不会有什么好处。但是这啥？他为什么要想那么远？他总是忍不住想将来的事儿，他也不想的。他甚至不想去想象地上这滩血冷掉以后和油污混在一起会是怎样，它们渗入地板以后洗不掉又会如何。但是，不能有血，血并不属于这儿。他是不是该把它都洗掉？总比一直留着好吧，这不断的提醒着他。

操。

他甩了甩头，清了下脑子。他想的太多了，他现在需要集中注意力，作一些真正的决定。他深深地吸了一口气，然后拿出了他的手机。

“你要干嘛？”听到他的声音迪恩还是有点惊讶的，他都没意识到修理厂里是有多安静。可是现在，它一直在他的脑海中挥之不去，声音从紧张的静谧中冲撞出来，直接攻击着他的耳朵。他看着惊慌失措的卡斯说：

“我给警察打电话。”

“可你……你不能啊？”

“我们还能怎么办，卡斯？”

“我们可以逃跑。我们走了以后永远都不用回来。我们可以就此消失。”

他想过这点的，有那么一会儿他犹豫过的，重新考虑了一下离开的事儿，但他没有挪开他的目光：“你知道我们不能那么干，这会让人觉得我们是有罪的。”

“可我们的确有罪。”

“我们没有。”他的声音很坚定，可他那蠢脑瓜里蹦出来的疑问，让自己没办法好好组织语言。然而尽管卡斯的每一个细胞似乎都在祈求他别这么干，但从内心里，他还是知道这是他们目前唯一的出路。“如果我们逃走了，看上去就是我们犯了罪。而且我们也不可能逃一辈子。这个，在现在，这就是自我防卫。他有可能会杀了我，而你阻止了他，这是只一个事故。”他的眼神坚定不移，他要保证对方清楚得，冷静得，听明白了他的每一个字。“如果我们再不打电话的话，也会让人起疑的。”

可虽然嘴上这么说，迪恩心里免不了还是要想这个结果。围绕着他们的屈辱感，最可怕的罪行；人们以后看他的眼神会变得不一样了，他在家里的地位也会随之改变。他不可能再回到堪萨斯大学了，而不管最终会如何，他也不能在这个镇子里过下去了。今晚以后，在这事发生以后，所有的事情将会以他从未想到过的方式改变。他领导了一场革命，他完全没想到会发展到这部田地。他现在唯一能想的就是，为什么是我？我干了什么？为什么这种事情要发生在我身上？他从没想过，这种故事里或者电影里的事情，会发生在自己身上，他从没想过自己会杀人（尽管他曾经想过要干掉些什么人）。卡斯最后还是点了点头，接着迪恩按下了通话键。

没过多久，整个地方就被蓝色和红色的警灯给包围了。警察，法医，救护人员把这里都塞满了。摄像师的闪光灯两个不停，证据被标记——所有的一切都被一一记录。这还真像是《犯罪现场调查》中的某一集。一个警察盘问了他，但他实在没法组织语言，他只能慢慢的让这惊恐的状态慢慢散去，然后面对这冰冷而严峻的事实。他看着站在对面的卡斯，他完了，真的完了，整个世界不过是他身边模糊的影子，他再也不在乎了。他比较喜欢现在这样，麻木而神游在外。他不是这样的人，他是那种弄死了一只青蛙都要后悔不已的孩子。

他突然发现，自己就像是那些醉汉一样有了意识断片，他已经被带进了一辆警车里，哦，虽然只是预防措施，但他还被拷上了手铐。哦，看吧，约翰和玛丽还有萨米就站在那里——为什么他们在那儿？有人打电话叫他们来的吗？为什么他们看上去这么害怕和难过？呵呵。

卡斯在哪儿？

这就和他之前看过的那些电视剧的桥段差不多，警察会先关押嫌疑人24小时，在没有证据的情况下，嫌犯就会被释放。他们必须要好好利用这段时间。他现在在一个审讯室里，这屋子已经有点年头了。他觉得自己有点犯傻了，他觉得自己能感觉到那个，也许这是整个情感波动的一部分。他们问了他点简单的问题，在能用脑子过一遍之前，那些愚蠢的答案就这么蹦出来了。请陈述您的姓名：“我的名字是迪恩·温彻斯特，我是水瓶座的，我喜欢夕阳，喜欢在沙滩上散步，喜欢性格活泼点的女生。”拜托，请你严肃点，温切斯特先生。

温切斯特先生，这有点怪啊。不太有人这么叫他的。

事情发生在他周围，但并不直接在他身上。也许最终他们意识到了他的意识飞的有多远，他们终于缓和一点了。说到底，他毕竟只是个孩子。就像坐了一圈不怎么样的旋转木马一样，一切都伴着声音在他面前天旋地转，就好像那种奇怪的摇滚乐一样，就像他在家里，在自己的房间里一样。

又过了一会儿，他才真正意识到他的确在他自己的房间里，在接下来的每一秒钟里，他都在想着昨晚到底发生了些什么，他把现实从想象中抽离了出来。当他再次意识到他和卡斯一起杀了米迦勒·弥尔顿的时候，他突然心里一抽。他松了一口气，他们生活中的一大危险已经被彻底消除了。就算他坐在床边，让自己准备站起来的时候，他突然觉得自己摇摇欲坠，这感觉从未有过，他一定看上去像是去了次地狱，他甚至没法让自己站到镜子面前去——他根本就是站都站不起来。当他终于意识到自己还穿着昨天那套衣服的时候，他盯着身上那不知道是他自己的还是米迦勒的血迹，突然感受到了一股寒意。

他的手指轻巧的脱掉了身上的工作服，然后他赤裸的站在了房间里，眼睛慢慢寻找着可以穿的衣服，随便什么都行。他找到了牛仔裤和一条旧汗衫，很好，非常好。然后他光着脚走出了房间，他在找他的家里人，他现在看上去就像是个僵尸，缓慢而又茫然的移动着，可他的眼睛却又不是完全死掉的，他在屋子里晃着，尽量不让自己紧张。也许他还在经历着恐慌，他完全不想去想。他想知道的就只有警察到底怎么说以及卡斯到底在那里。

他先遇上了萨姆，他坐在客厅里，然后他往里看，发现玛丽正站在厨房的门口，后面紧跟着约翰。通过他们的表情来判断，他的样子估计是挺惨的。事实上，的确是的。米迦勒在挂掉之前的确狠狠的揍了他，比迪恩想的要更厉害些。还有之前的那些伤，再加上他一整晚都没睡……他看上去的确就像挂在肉铺的肉块一样。

玛丽犹豫了一小会儿，不确定的靠了过来，但最终母爱战胜了一切，她轻轻的拥抱了他。表面看上去很棒，可打心底里，迪恩知道，他干的这些事儿深深的打击到了这些他爱的人。他不知道在自己参与了这样的事情以后，他们还会不会一如既往的对他。

迪恩先看了看约翰，然后他发现萨姆的眼神充满了歉意，他已收到了弟弟大概是把所有事情都和父母说了。妈的，他还没想过这点呢。但他知道萨姆估计会这么干的，在压力之下，萨姆肯定会向父母妥协的。这整个“拯救卡斯”计划和校园里的这些活动，以及米迦勒背后的故事。。。如果萨姆还有什么没有说的话，迪恩知道现在是他来补齐的时候了。

“卡斯在哪儿？”最终，他还是问了。他的嗓子哑了，就好像他尖叫和哭泣了一整晚一样。他尽量转过头去看着玛丽的眼睛，无声得恳求着能有人说点什么。

她松开迪恩然后看着他轻轻地说：“他昨晚被留下来问话了。”她盯着他的脸，就像是在找点什么一样：“警探想让你今天再过去作点后续的陈述。因为留你在那里实在没什么意义，所以他们把你给放了，甜心。”是的，他也记得那个，他表现的像个混蛋，他真想狠狠骂自己一顿，如果他能把事实都说清楚的话，也许就能为卡斯正名，然后让他回家了。“我想现在就去。”迪恩果断得说道。可没人对他说的话作出任何反应。玛丽轻轻的点了点头，又温柔的抱了抱他一会儿，然后才松开。

“萨姆都告诉我们了。”约翰的口气不善，他从门口走进了厨房，迪恩看了看他，又看了看萨姆，“如果你不介意的话，我们想要先问你几个问题。”他严肃的语气让迪恩有点不解，他皱了皱眉毛，而萨姆对此唯一的反应则是咽了咽口水。约翰有力的手扶着他去沙发上坐下，他调整了下坐姿，约翰和玛丽坐在了萨姆的两边，也就是他的对面。

“萨姆告诉我们米迦勒一直在欺负卡斯，这是真的吗？”

迪恩不安的眨了眨眼，他不知道萨姆到底说了多少细节，或者是他已经不太记得自己之前到底和萨姆说了多少了。他点了点头没再说什么，接着约翰用眼神示意他继续说下去。

“卡斯一直受到米迦勒的虐待。他不是自愿的，他只是。。被逼不得不和他维持那种关系。米迦勒一直在敲诈他，而且……”他有点担心的看了看萨姆，但他们的父母似乎对于要保证萨姆的天真并不怎么在意。而事实上，迪恩对于没有经过卡斯的同意，就把他的秘密说给别人听来说更为担心。可他现在没什么其他选择。约翰点了点头，迪恩舒了口气，然后约翰突然问道：“那你是怎么知道的？”

他耸了耸肩，“在我见到他本人之前，我曾经给他的电台节目打过几次电话。我们会相遇完全是偶然，我帮他修了车，而电台是匿名的，所以在我意识到他是谁之前，他已经知道我是谁了。米迦勒以前是我的室友，然后有一晚我走进屋子，正好看到他们在。。。”迪恩清了清嗓子，移开眼神继续说道：”当我听到卡斯真正的声音时，我就知道他是谁了，可我不知道到底是怎么回事，所以我就走了。

“我以为你以前遇到过他，那你怎么会辨别不出他的声音呢？”玛丽皱着眉头问道。

“他一开始不怎么说话，而且我当我再次遇到他的时候，他已经知道我是谁了，我猜他故意掩饰了他的声音。”

“你走了？是不是就是几个月前你回来那次？”

迪恩点了点头。

“好吧，是不是在那之后卡斯有到修理厂来和你说明情况？”

迪恩又点了点头。“但当时他也没说全，几个礼拜以后，他才告诉了我所有的事。”

“所以你被逼无奈才帮他的？”

“嗯……是的。”

“所以这次……这已经不是第一次你为他而挨揍了，是吧？”

迪恩想要啃自己的嘴唇，可他意识到了嘴上有伤还肿着。“之前被米迦勒的两个朋友打过。”他停顿了一下，挣扎了一下以后补充道：“他们之前就在汽车站里攻击过我和乔，不过那次和米迦勒还有卡斯的事儿没关系。”

约翰有点了点头，他的表情相当的严肃，：“所以，米迦勒昨晚为什么会出现在修理厂？”

“他想要复仇，我猜吧。我们搞了那个计划，我想萨米应该已经告诉你了，估计是运作得太好了点，所以他很不高兴。”

“然后呢？”

“因为卡斯不在，他就攻击了我。他一定是听到了发生了什么事儿，所以他赶回来看到米迦勒把我揍翻在地，而他能想到的第一件事情就是抓了个扳手，然后。。。”他的喉咙有些哽咽了，他的再也说不出什么话了，所以他不再继续了。

“好吧，”约翰最终说到，然后他僵硬得点了点头，又说到：“好的，我们走吧。”他站了起来，似乎所有人都准备结束对话然后离开这个房间了，但迪恩还没说完，“等等。”

他的父亲转过身来，所有惊讶的目光再次聚集到了他的身上，有那么一会儿，他一个字也没说。玛丽和萨姆又窝进他们的坐垫里，约翰也转过来正面着他。迪恩的心跳得砰砰响，他实在是搞不清自己到底是想要说出来呢，还是想就这样团成一团死了算了。可他现在就在这里，而他们正在这里听她说话，他已经躲在墙角里够久了。。。“我会想要帮卡斯还有另外一个原因，当我最初到堪萨斯大学的时候我非常寂寞，我是，我几乎就是完全孤立的。突然有一天，我听了他的电台，然后一切都变得不那么糟了。他的声音陪我度过了每一天，最后当我开始给他打电话的时候，他基本上算是我唯一的朋友。我想要报答他，我想要帮他是因为他帮助了我，还因为我喜欢他。”

“你喜欢他？”约翰重复道，他的表情显得很混乱，就像是什么样的喜欢能让一个人帮着杀了另一个人。

“是喜欢，我是真的喜欢他。”萨姆和玛丽已经明白了，可约翰很明显不在状态，或者说是，他不想去理解他听到的东西，“就像是，我大概，就像我有可能。。。爱上他了。”他真的是磕磕绊绊的把这句话说出来的，这种感情的波动简直让他感到窒息。

他从没担心过他妈妈，从她的表情来看，尽管她还有点不知所措，但她已经自豪而又幸福得接受了这个事实。萨姆看上去也差不多，不过他应该只是那种孩子气的支持，而不是真正理解了这是什么。然后就是他最担心的了，他最想做的就是让他的父亲为他自豪，他穿和他一样的衣服，听一样的音乐，喜欢一样的车。他说什么自己就做什么，精确到每个字。。。可这件事完全可以把他们之间的关系打到一文不值。

“爸爸？”

“来吧，我带你去警局。”


	35. 天鹅哀鸣

作者的话： 就是这样了朋友们——最终章。结局。  
我要感谢陪伴我的每一位读者，无论是从第一章还是刚刚开始。你们对我非常非常重要。希望我们共同创造的这个地方会一直存在下去。我对它如此的重视，也许因为它是我（已经逝去不可追的）一年的生活。

这个汤上有很多有意思的东西（ http://angel-on-the-radio.tumblr.com），目前还有比赛正在进行。如果你喜欢这个故事，一定要到这个汤上来看看。

不管怎样，谢谢你们。我爱我所有的小恶魔们，无论新老。希望你们喜欢这个结局！

——————————————-

再次坐在审讯室里的迪恩，虽然精神比前天晚上集中得多，但仍在回想着之前和父亲在车里的时候。车里只有收音机发出的嗡嗡音乐声，伴随着噪音，在打破寂静。迪恩尽力不去想“天使的恶魔”节目。约翰没有说话，只是盯着前方的路，姿态沉重得像座石雕一样，轮廓鲜明而又坚硬。约翰沉浸在思绪里——他只在情况严重的时候露出这种表情，并且通常都不会持续这么长时间。迪恩知道这时候最好不要打搅他。当他考虑清楚做出决定的时候，会很明显地表现出来。

“迪恩？”

他快要用眼睛把地板烧出洞来了，他看向了正在做笔录的警察。迪恩花了一点时间在脸上挤出微笑，点了点头，在抓着椅子的扶手坐下去的时候，艰难地咽了咽口水。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“紧张，”他承认说，嘴角轻微地上翘了一下：“我只想快点再见到卡斯。”

“等做好可以审核的笔录以后，你们俩就可以离开了。”她的声音里带有前面那个审讯者所缺乏的温暖：“你准备好开始了吗？”

 

迪恩再次点头，看着她的指头按下了位于两人之间的银色小型设备上的录音键。等她做完开场录音，再次向他提问的时候，他几乎又陷入关于那辆车的回忆里不能自拔。她询问迪恩为什么在那个车库里。

“不上学的时候，我在那里给爸爸帮忙——卡斯跟我一起过圣诞，所以他也在那干活。当我们准备歇业的时候迈克尔来了。”

“好的。谢谢。为什么诺瓦克先生跟你一起？”

“因为他和米迦勒之间有些过往，”在短暂的停顿后，迪恩谨慎地措辞道：“我觉得他跟我待在一起会更加安全。”

提问一直继续，然后话题开始跟他和约翰前往警局以前与家里人谈话的内容出现显著的重叠。约翰此时已经出了警局，在停在警局后面的车里，迪恩估计他还在深思。他坐在警察局前厅等候区里硬邦邦的塑料凳子上等待卡斯，那些凳子曾经支撑过那么多罪犯、家属和朋友的重量。他在那坐了接近半小时，就起身走出大门，再不愿意继续留在充满刺激气味的警察局附近。

他们告诉他可以离开了，但要求他在接下来的几个月内如果打算出国需要电话告知，估计是考虑到涉及到他的新证据出现的可能性，尽管这样的可能性很小。也可能是考虑到案件可能会上法庭，（根据他在刑事诉讼剧里学到的知识判断）多数这样的案子都会上法庭的。

他听见那拖沓脚步声转过身来，卡斯正设法引起他注意。天哪，这家伙看起来精疲力尽，黑眼圈比任何时候都更明显，眼睑下垂，整个身体几乎没法动弹。有他作对比，迪恩都显得正常起来。迪恩不假思索地将他揽进怀里。猜猜发生了什么奇怪的事？面对突如其来的拥抱，卡斯只是惊讶地僵硬了不到一秒钟，随后他的手环上迪恩的腰，将后者拉的更近。这个拥抱带有轻柔的绝望和亲密的温暖。在抱紧卡斯之后，迪恩马上就意识到这举动可能有些过于亲密，但随后他发现自己并不在乎。

当他们分开的时候，卡斯双手捧住了迪恩的脸，拇指轻柔地划过点缀着蜜色雀斑的脸颊，和脸颊上伤口周围肿起的深色淤痕。来自那双迷离蓝色眼睛的审视使得迪恩头发直立，皮肤敏感，胃部翻腾；他微微向前移动了一英寸，鼻孔因为突然吸气而微微扩张。卡斯脸上慵懒的微笑褪去，变成了担忧中透着怜悯的表情。他的手滑向迪恩的下巴，拇指摩擦着对方的下唇，无声地说了句似乎是“待会”的话，深深地看了他一眼之后走开了。

迪恩看着他做这些，仿佛置身事外一般，感觉一切都那么遥远。他心不在焉地点点头，刻意在两个人之间拉开距离之后才跟上卡斯，一直到准备转弯去停车处的时候（这里已经远离他们的视线了，感谢上帝），他才说起父亲正等着他们。迪恩知道自己应该感到羞愧或者混乱，或者挫败之类，但他只是因为能带卡斯一起回去而感到高兴。尽管不能完全分辨这种感觉，但他觉得以前的自己是不完整的，好比是个缺了臂膀的人，而卡斯就是他所缺少的那部分，经历过那些事之后他和卡斯终于在一起，他们之间建立了更加深厚的联系。

他们在家里待了几个小时，没做什么事，也没有进行交流。迪恩已经跟家人坦白了对卡斯的感觉，却还没有跟本人提起过。他感到无比的尴尬，完全不想在家人面前暴露出这个事实。此外还有一个很重要的原因，就是他需要花些时间独自思考和梳理最近两天发生的事情。接近晚上七点的时候电话响了起来。平日里总是充满电视和“震耳欲聋”的音乐的屋子此时被铃声穿透。有人叫迪恩的名字。在想明白是谁叫他以前，迪恩已经赶到楼下。玛丽的脸上带着担忧，把话筒递给了他。

“迪恩 温彻斯特？”

“是我。”

“我是堪萨斯警署负责劳伦斯的治安官米尔斯。电话通知你，目前你和诺瓦克先生不会因为米迦勒·米尔顿的死亡一事被提起诉讼。建议你们在接下来的四个月里不要在没有通知我们的情况下出国，因为我们可能需要对你们做出进一步审问。但是眼下，你们不必担心会有什么事。”

“这可真快。”迪恩不假思索地说。

“考虑到你们两位的声明，你们与受害者之间的关系，还有法证报告和血迹分析，案情还是很明朗的。正如我已经说的，到目前为止你们不需要为任何事情担心。”

“谢谢。我会把这消息告诉卡斯的。”

“祝你愉快，温彻斯特先生。”

迪恩把电话在耳边放了一会，试着组织些语言，却没有找到合适的话说。最后他挂了电话，转过身。卡斯正站在门口，玛丽在他的身边。他耸了耸肩：“他们没有提出诉讼，也就是说我们被认为无罪。”玛丽明显地全身都放松了，但卡斯还有些担忧，显然他仍然背负着米迦勒死去的重担。突然间，迪恩对回来以后一直回避他感到抱歉。他这么做真是很操蛋。

“嗨，卡斯，来吧，我们一起去走走。”他看向母亲一小会儿，对方表情没有什么变化，应该是默许了；收回目光的时候正好看见卡斯点头答应。

“你不会打算把我绑在林子里的某棵树上，对吧？”卡斯瞥了迪恩一眼，嘴角带着一丝浅笑问道。两个人离开房子以后向远离城镇的方向走去，此刻他们正沿着那些漂亮房子和一片小树林之间的小路步行。

“我在你的狗狗眼中间嵌颗子弹这种事，想都不用想。”迪恩的回答比他的假笑还要甜蜜一点。卡斯用比之前更自信的微笑回应了他。这给了迪恩足够的自信，他趁着这点自信像他的目光一样落回脚面之前说道：“那个，我为之前的行为道歉。”

“不用，”卡斯有些严肃地说：“我只是想避免你认识的人看见我们的某些行为。”

迪恩突然抬起头，对上了卡斯的眼睛。

“你……不是在说那件事吧，对吗？”

“我在说之前躲着你的事情，我……是的，我为此感到抱歉，不过，你是指什么？”

卡斯有点畏缩，但他看上去已经是这几周以来最无忧无虑的了。他看了一会，似乎想要谈论他们之间那个“几乎成真的吻”，但却只是笑出了声。他抬起眼睛看向天空，像沐浴阳光的蜥蜴，阳光滑过陶瓷般光滑皮肤。“我们应该离开，到一个没有人认识我们的地方。”

“离开劳伦斯？”

“离开堪萨斯。”

迪恩几乎立刻要为这个建议跳跃起来，但他的心神却也因此感到痛苦。萨姆、乔和他的父母、祖父母，所有他爱的人都在这里。他能放弃他们所有人吗？

注视着他的卡斯一定已经看出了他表情中闪烁的不确定，因为他又开始说话了，声音温和：“我们会回来的。我们可以驾车一直行驶、行驶，游览到这个区域的一切，睡在星空下，吃我们能找到的食物，做我们想做的事情。但是我们会回来，探望你的家庭。他妈的，我们甚至可以在萨姆高中毕业以后也带上他。”

迪恩毫无幽默感地笑了，低声说了一些什么。卡斯的眉头皱了起来，无声问道：“什么？”“斯坦福。”迪恩回答说：“萨姆会去斯坦福。他会考出很好的成绩，找到高端的工作，他会娶妻、会有孩子们。等他上了大学，就不会再回来。他抵挡不了苹果派生活甜蜜的诱惑力。而这他妈是他应得的。”

“所以你想呆在这里看着他长大？”

“我想为他留在这里。他需要我，我也需要他。”

卡斯咬了会儿嘴唇，迪恩在感受到他的理解的同时，内心充满了矛盾。在家庭和他的……他的什么？他的卡斯？“我不能再留在这里了，再也不能了。”卡斯说，把他从思绪之中拉了出来：“并且我需要你。”

“卡斯，求你，别让我在你和他之间选择。”

“我需要离开，迪恩。我需要离开这里，我就是……没法回到过去。因为如果我再次看到那些面孔，如果我再看到那个地方，或者这个地方，我怕我会杀了自己。”

迪恩的思绪停了下来，直直地看进卡斯的眼睛：“你绝不能这样。连想都不许想早早结束自己这种事，卡斯。”他声音肃穆，脸上的表情如此冷硬，如此严酷，以致于卡斯后退了一步，艰难地吞咽着以阻止即将滑落的泪水。迪恩严肃的面孔里开始涌现出他的感情：“现在就答应我，不管怎样，你都不会那么做。我发誓。我那么努力地斗争、救你脱离这摊烂事，不是为了失去你。”

“对不起。”

“你是个笨蛋。”迪恩说，猛地转过身，手在额头还有乱糟糟的金发之间来回摩擦，眼神几乎不和卡斯接触：“你是个笨蛋，卡斯。救你因为我爱你，好吗？当你对着我说出这种蠢话，我……妈的……”

当迪恩终于能够看向卡斯双眼的时候，后者已经哭了。卡斯感到眼睛像火一样热，但他没有哭出声音，只有眼泪沿着他蜡黄的面颊滚落，沾在他几天没刮疯张出来的胡子上。迪恩注视着他，呼吸沉重地等他说出点什么，任何事。但是他没有，一个字也没说。只是慢慢地、慢慢地拉近了两人之间的距离，目光中包含着歉意和包容。接着，他的手再次滑过迪恩的腰，指尖顺着他的脊椎向下，手掌沿着他背部肌肉的线条移动。他触摸着、感受着，试着给对方带来一些平静，无言地承诺只要迪恩在，他永远都不会做这样无情的事。迪恩几乎没有什么回应，只是保持着两人的眼神完全接触，绿色映在蓝色里。卡斯吻上了迪恩的嘴唇，就像他无数次想象过的那样，如此满足而又如此饥渴；这个吻并不轻柔，但仍旧包含着温和、柔情和承诺。尽管胃部还是会拧在一起，他发现自己对这段感情的臣服使他轻易地克服了不适感。

湿热的舌头贴了上来，分开了他的双唇，迪恩侧过头允许了卡斯的进入……他尝起来比迪恩能够想象到的更美好，像烟雾和未知的危险，隐隐带着肉桂和西瓜的清香。他的味道独一无二，是令人感觉苦乐参半的麝香味道。而他目前所品尝到的一切，包括那些不完美的，都如此完美地融成一体，这种不可重现的体验只有此时的迪恩才能彻底感受和理解。他只能希望把这一刻深深地印在脑海里。有个微弱的意识在提醒他，自己的手臂还垂在身体两侧。他慢慢地松开拳头，一只手自然地捧住了卡斯的脸，另一只手放在他的胯部。他们的舌头一起舞动的节奏，和舞动带来的刺痛都是他从未感受过的。

这感觉如此令人心醉投入。好像他们为这一刻等了无止尽的时间，也许他们确实等了这么久。尽管两个人谁也不想分开，但这个吻还是有结束的时候。他们把额头贴在一起呆了一会，呼吸着对方的味道，试着理清楚此刻的感受，平复激烈的心跳和呼吸。迪恩的皮肤还在因为兴奋而微微震动。他的手从卡斯的下巴滑至颈项，拇指擦过后者的下唇——肿胀，带着比平时更深的粉红色——接着他再次吻了它，如此迅速，像蜻蜓轻点水面。

他离开卡斯一点，距离正好够看着他的眼睛说：“我跟你一起走。”

结束总是艰难的。迪恩一直明白这点。不管是高中毕业还是离开家去大学，迪恩发现每次需要结束什么事的时候，无论一篇论文还是一段关系，他总是很难完成。他时常以为这是拖延造成的，可他就是没办法……

 

迪恩是不擅言辞的人。当坐在房间对着记事本，试着解释离开的原因，还有不能告诉他们的原因，他感到无比的困难。因为他没办法对家人说再见。他就是做不到。他无比地爱着他们，无论何时家人都比自己更重要，他愿意为他们付出生命——同时，从这个角度来说，他也把卡斯看做自己的家人。这正是他如此矛盾的原因。但他明白命运对自己的指引。卡斯和他的相遇是注定的，不管多么不可能，冥冥中已经有红线将他们栓在一起。

他从来不相信生活中有那么多偶然。

在最后几行里，他向爸爸——约翰表达了深切的歉意。后者还没有将自己从那几乎无止尽的思考得出的结论告诉他。此刻他只能考虑最差的情况。他不为自己的感情感到羞愧，只是为不能达到约翰的期待而感到抱歉：娶妻，养一群小孩，拥有带秋千的房子和一条狗。

“迪恩？”

他突然抬头看见萨姆站在门口，带着标志性的半微笑。

“你怎么哭了？”他问，歪着头，头发落在脸上。迪恩皱着眉头伸出手指摸了摸脸，惊讶地发现它已经被眼泪打湿。他一直没有发现自己在哭。

“过来，萨米，关上门。”他知道接下来会发生什么，于是露出点微笑来隐藏悲伤，但并没有笑到眼睛里。萨姆犹豫了一会，眼神里带着无辜的闪光关上了门，在哥哥旁边的床上坐了下来。“我需要告诉你一些事情，萨姆，”他等了一会说：“我和卡斯……我们打算离开。”

萨姆盯着他很久，才皱起眉头问道：“什么？那里？你准备提前回大学吗？”

迪恩咬着嘴唇沉默了一会，摇了摇头说：“不，我们打算离开这里，离开这附近。我们准备去旅行。”

萨姆看上去惊恐万分，他凑近了迪恩，好像是在对方表情里寻找对方开玩笑的痕迹，但他太了解哥哥了——他甚至没法靠想象这是个玩笑来自我安慰。“多……多久？”

“我不知道。”

“不，迪恩，不——你不能！”

“对不起， 萨米—”

“噢不。不，别叫我萨米，迪恩，你知道我讨厌这样。”

看到弟弟的眼睛里开始蓄积泪水，迪恩艰难地吞咽着。有那么一段时间他质疑自己为什么做出了离开这个孩子的决定。“我们会回来的。每隔几周或者几个月我们都会回来……我不知道。不会永远离开的，我承诺。”

“但是迪恩……”他甚至找不到词来反驳。他已经哽咽，只有转过身避免他哥哥看见自己哭泣——他什么时候变得这么害羞了？“求你，别离开我。”

“我不能带上你，也不能留下来——在发生了这一切以后不能。”

上帝，萨姆的嘴唇在颤抖。他感到喉咙深处像有火在烧，眼睛像被针刺一样。妈的。他不能哽咽。他得在萨姆面前保持坚强，不能流泪，必须保持冷静。

“求你……”

“萨米——萨姆，这不是结束，不是。我们会经常回来的。我不想离开你，但我需要旅行。我们都需要。暑假的时候我们会带你一起旅行几周的。我会一直支持你，只要一个电话我就会赶回你身边。你知道的。我从大学时期开始就是这么做的。”

萨姆咬住了嘴唇，试着不要哭出来，像迪恩那样保持镇定。因为正如迪恩希望令父亲感到自豪，萨姆也希望令迪恩感到自豪。尽管迪恩很了解他，但鉴于他现在没办法不流眼泪，萨姆还是无比希望眼下的自己不再抱有这种想法。“好的。”

“来，帮我把这些东西放进车里。”

萨姆睁大了眼哦睛：“你打算开车？爸爸的车？”

迪恩挑起眉毛作为回答。

“你疯了吗，迪恩？爸爸发现以后一定会把你追回来杀了的。”

“我还有什么好怕的吗？”

“你真疯了。”

“来吧，帮帮我吧。”

“混球。”

“贱人。”

他们在晚上离开。萨姆站在车库里，看着迪恩和卡斯钻进英帕拉。这车承载着太多的历史，假期和争论，一路上总在睡觉的旅行，充满孩子气的游戏——如果迪恩不能带上他的家人，他必须带上这辆车。如果还能看到约翰听见车库的门打开的声音和车子被开走的引擎声的反应，就算到人间地狱走一趟也值了。家里的门已经被锁上了，防止约翰或玛丽阻止他们的出走。最后一刻，迪恩从车里出来，走向门边的萨姆。

“我会想你的，萨姆，”他说道，弄乱了萨姆的头发。但他的弟弟需要更多，他紧紧地抱住了迪恩。“照顾好妈妈，好吗？”萨姆点了点埋在他胸前的头。他可以感觉自己开始为了忍住眼泪而吸气，只好快速地弟弟的揉了揉背之后推开了对方。现在他不能哭，还得集中精力考虑眼前的路，他们前面有太多的路需要选择。“你知道我会回来的。”

就这样，迪恩迅速地回到了车里。车库的门吱吱嘎嘎地卷了起来，声音大得能吵醒一整条街。等门开到一定程度的时候，迪恩发动了汽车引擎，漂亮的轰鸣声令人颤抖。尽管心中还有浓厚的离别愁绪，他情不自禁地抚摸着仪表盘低声说：“就是这样，宝贝。”卡斯歪着头困惑地看了他一眼。然后他们离开了。两道灯光分开黑暗，带领着他们去往未知的前方。

他们只离开了几英里，一点过几分的时候，迪恩感到他的手机在震动。他停止了与卡斯的对话，从夹克口袋里拿出它。父亲的名字出现在屏幕上。他咬着嘴唇把手机扔进了杯架里，任由它大力地震动直到再次安静。

接着是一次短震。

语音留言。

卡斯在屏幕变黑以前扫了一眼手机问：“你打算听吗？”

他犹豫不觉地咬了一会嘴唇，终于点了点头，翻开手机盖，按下接听键，将手机靠近耳边开始收听。

“你有一条新的信息——”

“新信息：

“迪恩……我不知道你这样出走是为了什么。你的母亲和弟弟状态很差……萨姆给我们看了你的信，而且听着——我理解你，我理解，但是……

“我没有对你感到失望。我不在乎你爱谁，也不在乎你做什么，只要你……我只希望你离开不是因为我。我不恨你，迪恩。你是我的儿子。我相信你会做出属于自己的、正确的选择。

“别这样离开太久。看在上帝的份上记得接我的电话。

“最重要的是，记住……你们回来的时候，车上哪怕有一条划痕，我都会狠狠踹你屁股的。明白吗？

信息结束。”

迪恩合上手机，在驾驶条件允许的情况下盯了它尽量长的时间，才把它放回杯架里。

“没什么事吧？”卡斯打破沉默问道。迪恩等了一会才看过去，微笑着说：“一切都好。”他伸手向前打开收音机，调高音量，一首堪萨斯小调传了出来。他向后靠回座椅，脸上微笑扩大了，一只手随鼓点在方向盘上打起节拍，另一只手扶着变速杆，卡斯的手轻轻附在其上。

“一切都好。”

【注：标题Swan song （天鹅哀鸣），西方传说天鹅临死前会发出忧伤动听的歌声。】


End file.
